


There Aint No Looking Back (You Put It All Behind)

by maccabird_23



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha daniel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Omega Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: Johnny’s eyes popped open at that, mind buzzing with confusion as he tried to make out what Dr. Mills had said. All the words made sense but like a puzzle, he couldn’t work out how they all fit together. Especially when it came to him. Omegas had heats. Johnny was a beta. Scentless, neutral, non-heat having beta.A HUGE thank you and big hug toLilisBookswho is beta'ing this story for me. They are the most amazing editor and I don't know what I'd do without them. They write the most amazing Lawrusso and The Boys fics! Leave this page now and go read their fics!Also, follow them on tumblr for amazing contentwonderwolfballoon.Feel free to ask me questions on my Tumblr:maccahawk
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 248
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

Monday hadn’t started off as anything special. Johnny woke up with a sore back that ached when he twisted any way but forward. His lower belly had been sensitive to the touch, almost making it uncomfortable when he peed. He blamed it on the extra hours at the dojo mixed with getting too drunk the other night with the guys. 

He put an icepack on his lower back and a heating pad on his groin, shutting off his alarm and laying back down in bed. Deciding that an extra fifteen minutes of sleep was all he needed to reset his body. 

He was wrong.

An hour later he was rushing out of his house, late for school with his worrying mom behind him. “Are you sure you’re feeling better? I can call the school. Tell them you caught something over the weekend. We can spend the day together. Catch up?” 

There was a hopeful tint to her voice that made Johnny wince. He didn’t like being an asshole. Well, at least not to his mom. Worst enough she had to put up with Sid for both their benefit. The least he could do is be appreciative and spend some time with her. This just wasn’t the best time. He shook his head as he got into the Firebird. “Sorry mom. I’ve got a geometry test in an hour. Lab practicals start today. Practice!” 

His mother hummed back, smiling sweetly, if not a bit sadly as she ran her fingers through his blond locks. “Ok, baby. But I’ll see you for dinner?” Johnny nodded, trying to return the smile but neither of the Lawrences had ever been good at faking happiness. 

He didn’t make it in time for his Geometry test, groaning and banging his head on his locker. “Damn idiot.” He was teetering between a C and a D in that class and he’d only get half credit if he took it after school. So even if he got a perfect score he couldn’t get any higher than a fifty. 

Bobby saddled up beside him as he limped to Biology, cupping his lower abdomen to ease some of the pain. “You look like crap Johnny.”

“Feel like it too.” He snapped, shouldering the other boy. Bobby laughed in response, rummaging through his bookbag before shoving a crumpled paper against his chest. “What’s this?” Johnny asked, unfolding it, eyes going wide as he deciphered the neatly printed geometry problems. 

“Now you can thank me, blondie. Copied every single question for you from the test.” Johnny didn’t care that he was nothing but achy muscles and stiff bones, he twisted around, lifting his friend in his arms and taking him for a twirl. 

“You’re the best, man.” He laughed, gathering the attention of kids in the hall. Ali passed by, rolling her eyes. “Hey Ali.”

“Hey Ali.” She parroted, in the most annoying, nasal voice she could muster. It didn’t even bug him that much. Too happy that he might actually pass Maths this year and in too much pain to make room for whatever feelings Ali stirred in him. 

Johnny wasn’t the squeamish type, especially around blood and open wounds but there was something about today’s lab practical that made his stomach twist and bubble. “I made the first cut Lawrence. So you gotta cut through the chest bone.” Eric Almsey said around a grimace, trying to hand the wet scalpel to Johnny.

He eyed them for a moment, covering his nose and mouth with the back of his latex covered hand, trying his best not to bring up bile. The smell of formaldehyde stuck in his nostrils. “Not feeling it today. How about a trade? You finish up on Ms. Piggy here and I’ll give you Barb’s number.” 

Eric was the captain of the football team and had been trying for the better part of their junior year to get Barb interested in him. She didn’t like knotheads though, and Eric was as Alpha as they came. After Ali broke up with him she had slipped Johnny her number. So he didn’t feel bad about giving it to Eric since Barb wasn’t really being a good friend to Ali by giving it to him in the first place. 

Eric grunted, fanning out some of his strong Alpha pheromones and filling Johnny’s nostrils with the smell of sea salt and freshly turned dirt. Clearly thinking of Barb and more specifically all the things he’d like to do with Barb. Alphas and Omegas were obvious like that. All their emotions, anger, fear, joy and lust scenting the air like a too expensive candle. 

“Deal.” Eric said, stabbing the scalpel right into Ms. Piggy's breast plate. Viscous, pink liquid gushing out. “Hah! Must be an Omega. Look at it squirt.” 

The was exactly the tipping point Johnny needed, pressing his palm flat to his mouth as bile rushed up his esophagus. He jerked up and out of his seat. Signalling to his teacher as he ran out the door, listening to the class as they snickered at his distress. 

He barely made it to the toilet in time, throwing up whatever he had for dinner last night plus the four beers he’d had with the guys. He didn’t stop until he was dry heaving, laying his overly heated head against the cool toilet seat. He would worry about how gross that was later. 

“Hey. Everything alright in there? Should I call the nurse?” Johnny groaned as Larusso’s worried voice came from the other side of the stall. This was the last thing he needed right now. His karate rival catching him puking, half passed out and slumped against a toilet seat. 

“Fuck off, Larusso,” was all he could muster, voice rough and miserable. 

It took a beat but then the other boy returned his sentiment with a few of his own curses before answering. “Try not to die in there, Lawrence.” Johnny thought he was gone but then a thermos was being pushed underneath the partition. He heard the bathroom door slam shut a moment later.

Once he was alone Johnny grabbed the thermos, unscrewing it and sighing as the smell of orange juice hit his senses. He took a sip, soothing his dry throat. His stomach didn’t seem to hate it so he took a larger gulp before letting his head hit the wall. 

Monday was going great so far. 

Practice was practice. Kreese was being an asshole. He told him about his achy back, sore pelvis and how he threw up for most of fourth period. Kreese had just raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down with mock concern. “Do you want me to draw you a bath, princess?” 

Johnny sighed, limping into the bathroom to change and hopefully not to throw up again. He didn’t know what he expected. All Valley was less than two months away and even if it wasn’t Kreese had always told them to play through the pain. He doesn’t know why he expected any type of kindness. Kreese was his sensei. Not his dad. Not that Sid ever gave a shit about him. Or his real dad for that matter. 

“Combat!” Kreese yelling, Johnny falling in formation at the center of the dojo, eyeing his friends as they formed a circle. “Brown. O’Dell.” He watched Bobby and Jimmy circle each other for a moment. “On guard.” Jimmy surged forward, Bobby twisting to the side, kicking a knee up and tripping the other Alpha. He landed a punch to his upper-back as he hit the ground. “Point. Jab punch. Finish him.” Booby wasted no time, hitting Jimmy square in the solar plexus. 

Johnny winces, hearing the crisp break of Ms. Piggy’s breastbone in head even though he knew Booby always pulled his punches during practice. Never wanting to actually hurt his friends. 

“Dutch. Lawrence.” Johnny got into position, balancing on the balls of his feet and trying to loosen up his stiff muscles. He watched from the corner of his eye as Kreese took Dutch to the side and whispered something into his ear. He felt a twist in his gut as Dutch grinned, eyeing him like a slab of beef ready for the butcher. Johnny didn’t know what Kreese was playing at but knew it must be punishment for even daring to complain to him. 

Dutch circled him, eager and too obvious with his movements. The first blow Johnny was able to block, hitting the Alpha with an upper-cut. Dutch danced backwards, eyeing Johnny’s knees. So when he rushed forward Johnny thought he was ready for him but wasn’t prepared for a full bodied kick to his pelvis. 

His whole body went stiff, as he gasped for the air that had been knocked out of him. Something hadn’t felt right. Johnny had been kicked in the pelvis before but this felt different. Instead of feeling the acute throbbing in his gut, he felt an all over rush of pain. Like a water balloon that had just been popped, the searing ache trickled down from his hips and all the way to his thighs, making every muscle quiver. 

He didn’t realize he was falling until his head hit the mat. 

“Point. Front Kick.” He heard Kreese yell. He clutched his stomach, vision blurring and legs giving out as he tried to get back up. “Finish him.” Johnny groaned as Dutch appeared in front of him, shit eating grin threatening to tear his face in two like some surfer-boy Joker. 

“Fuck,” was all he could get out as Dutch punched him square in his lower belly. Johnny wasn’t sure if Kreese had ordered him to hit Johnny where he was injured or if Dutch had just decided to be a knothead today. All Johnny knew was that the final punch is what did him in.

He felt the slow, wet trickle running down the inside of his thigh. Knew it was staining his underwear. His gi. He thought about Ms. Piggy, remembering how she gushed formaldehyde after Eric pierced her chest. Johnny wondered if he was bleeding out on the mat of his dojo. 

“Try not to die in there, Lawrence.” Larusso’s words rang in his head. Would serve the little prick right if the last jab he threw at Johnny had been a prediction. Maybe the dumb, little Alpha would be racked with guilt for the rest of his life because of it. At least one good thing would come out of Johnny Lawrence dying. 

“Sensei! Sensei! I think Johnny is hurt,” was the last thing he heard before he passed out cold. 

The next thing Johnny remembers is waking up in his own bed, Dr. Mills, Ali’s father at his side. “What’s happening?” He croaked out, barely able to keep his eyes open. 

“Just giving you a mild sedative, son.” Johnny felt the pinch but was too tired to even ask why he needed it. Dr. Mill’s helpfully supplied, “It’ll help settle your heat.” 

Johnny’s eyes popped open at that, mind buzzing with confusion as he tried to make out what Dr. Mills had said. All the words made sense but like a puzzle, he couldn’t work out how they all fit together. Especially when it came to him. Omegas had heats. Johnny was a beta. Scentless, neutral, non-heat having beta. 

“I thought you said he wasn’t having a heat? What are you? A quack?” Sid barked from the other side of his room. Johnny groaned. His step-dad was probably pissed. Not only had he missed his morning classes but now he was so badly injured they had to bring a doctor to their house. 

“Sir, your wife called me in a panic. Telling me Johnny was hurt. This is a courtesy visit because Johnny is… was dating my daughter.” Mr. Mills had always rallied in his corner. Telling him that Ali was sure to forgive him. She just needed time. “From my examination Johnny’s body is going through a false heat.”

“Does that mean he’s not actually an omega?” His mother’s soft voice questioned. Johnny reached out for his mom or at least he thought he did. His arms were like jello, not cooperating with simple commands. 

“Don’t be stupid, woman. Betas don’t have false heats. Only broken omegas do.” Sid snapped and Johnny really wished his body would just listen to him so he could get up and punch him right in the mouth. It was one thing to hurl insults at them when they were alone but to do it infront of people was just a dick move. 

“Johnny certainly isn’t broken. He is a late bloomer. Most omegas present in their early teens but it's not that uncommon for one to present at seventeen.” Dr. Mills went on and this time Johnny couldn’t feign confusion. Ali’s dad just told his parents that he presented as an omega. 

This couldn’t be happening. 

“His friends said that he was… bleeding after he was kicked and punched in the stomach during practice. Is that what brought this on?” His mom asked, Sid silently cursing behind her about ‘no good karate.’

“Well, that certainly didn’t help the situation but it didn’t cause it. Johnny’s hormones have probably been spiking for a while, preparing his body for this change. His mucus plug must have been softening, opening his omega channel. That would explain the soreness he was complaining about earlier and the blood. It’s very natural for every omega as they become fertile.” 

“Of course your son would be an useless, little omega.” Sid berated his mom, and by extension Johnny. Like either had a choice in this. Ever really had a choice in anything. “At least we don't have to worry about him wasting my money with all that Cobra Kai nonsense anymore.” 

The sedative must have been kicking in because instead of feeling pissed as his step-dad casually threw away the only thing that meant anything to him, disgusted at his body for betraying him, mortified that everyone knew or will know very soon that he was an omega… 

He felt nothing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel didn’t know what it was about these Encino kids or all these Valley kids really. They were all snakes in the grass as far as he could tell. Acting like punks, goosing each other up and waiting for their moment to strike. Newark kids could be assholes, Daniel knew that for a fact but nothing compared to these California pricks. 

In New Jersey he got his share of verbal and physical beatings. When he first presented the knotheads in his gym class used to mess with him, point at his newly developing junk in the shower and comment on how he looked more like an omega than an alpha. Smack the back of his head a couple of times. Then the next day they’d forget. Smack him on the back and laugh with him. Most of their digs were fast and blunt. Just like the physical hits, hurt like hell but in the end, nothing personal. 

California was definitely something different. Everything was personal. Every shot was a kill shot. They certainly had a hard time letting anything go. Never forgot anything either. 

“Lawrence, Johnny?” their Woodshop teacher asked as he did roll call. It was silent for a beat. 

“Maybe check the bathrooms, Mr. Raya.” Jack, Johnny’s project partner answered, followed by a simmer of giggles. Sometimes Daniel feels like he’s been dropped in a different universe, everyone living by a rulebook that he forgot to read when he moved to California. 

Johnny Lawrence had been absent for most of the week and rumors had been spreading like wildfire. It surprised Daniel how fast a prom king, jock asshole could fall from grace so fast. Some were saying he had a terrible drinking problem. His parents sent him away to some fancy rehab. Others were saying that he’d been whoring around too much and got infected. Sent away to Europe to receive experimental treatment. Then the most outlandish rumor, he was secretly an omega. Got pregnant by one of his Cobra Kai buddies and his parents sent him away to “deal with it.” 

The only thing that Daniel knew for sure was that no one was talking. Bobby, Tommy, Jimmy and Dutch were staying mum and not even Ali would say anything. Not that Daniel was begging anyone for the latest gossip. He was from New Jersey and knew when to mind his own business. 

“Sir, I can’t finish this project without another person and we don’t even know when Lawrence is coming back. Can I just partner with Larusso?” Jack asked once the class quieted, surprising Daniel. It’s not like he was a pariah but most people avoided him, fearing the wrath of Johnny’s little gang of knotheads. 

“Mr. Larusso, do you want a partner?” Mr. Raya asked. Daniel shrugged, getting up and gathering his things to move over to Jack’s table. They were supposed to be crafting a rocking chair and Daniel could barely turn on the saw without fearing he might lose a finger. It was Johnny’s own fault that most of the school would rather revel in his fall than worry about his well-being. You put bad energy in the world, you got bad energy back. That’s how karma worked. 

Jack bumped his shoulder once they had the handsaw attached to their table, Daniel raising an eyebrow as he measured the wood to be cut. “Rather work with another alpha than a beta anyway.” Daniel hummed in response, not wanting to start an argument. His mother, a beta herself would be pissed that he didn’t knock sense into the other alpha but Daniel wasn’t ready to open up another rivalry so soon. Especially because a lot of alphas talked like that when they were alone together. 

Jack must have taken his silence for agreement. “Johnny always screwed up our projects. Pretty, little rich boy could barely hammer a nail without bending it.” Daniel nodded along, wondering if this same antagonism would last once Johnny was back at school, next to his Cobra Kai alphas. Or if everyone would go back to fearing and revering him. West Valley kids were definitely something else. 

During gym Daniel elected to sit out a game of soccer since Freddy was complaining about cramps and he’d rather be a good friend than a knotheat who got grossed out by simple biology. It earned him a D for the day but passing phys-ed was the least of his worries. “Got you a warm water bottle.” He said, throwing the towel wrapped bottle at Freddy before sitting next to him. 

“I think I’m dying.” Freddy groaned, falling back on the grass. He was the only male omega Daniel knew and had learned more about their physiology from the few months they were friends than he ever did in sex-ed. 

“Suck it up, Freddy. Your plug just popped. It’s not like you got shanked in the kidneys.” Daniel joked, grabbing a handful of grass and throwing it at the other boy. It earned him a few choice words from Freddy as he whined ‘feels like I did.’ Daniel had learned pretty quickly from the omegas back home that the best thing an alpha could do is not treat them like breakable pieces of glass. 

Daniel had to think fast, swiping at a wayward soccer ball as it almost hit him in the head. He let out his own groan as the group of assholes led by Dutch walked towards them. “Your ball went that way, Chadwick.” Freddy said with an emphasis on ‘Chadwick.’ Dutch glared at them but didn’t come any closer as he sniffed the air. 

“You in heat, Fernandez?” He asked, his little group following suit and scenting the air around them. Daniel watched as Freddy’s cheeks grew hot but he didn’t respond. Any other day he’d be more than happy to go word for word with assholes like these but Daniel understood why his biology was something he was sensitive about. “Shouldn’t you be home or are you looking to get mated up?” 

That earned a few hoots from the sheep next to him and Daniel decided it was time to get their attention back on him. Dutch wouldn’t even be bothering Freddy if it wasn’t for him. “He’s not in heat dipshit and you know it.” Your stereotypical alpha was dumb as they came but their noses were too acute to play stupid. Once Daniel presented the first change was his sense of smell. Like most alphas he could definitely distinguish the difference between an omega in heat and one who was slicking. During that time of the month when their mucus plug popped their scent changed, letting alphas know they were ripe for a mate. 

Heat scent was a million times more intense. Daniel wouldn’t even be able to sit next to Freddy if he was in heat. He wouldn’t even be allowed in school. “Sticking up for your little boyfriend, Danielle?” 

“Just sticking up for a friend but you wouldn’t know what that means, would you?” Daniel raised an eyebrow, looking from Dutch to Bobby and Tommy. They may have not joined in the ugle rumors, keeping Johnny’s secret illness to themselves but they definitely weren’t sticking up for their friend either. 

“Hey! Shut the hell up, man. You don’t have any idea what’s going on. Johnny…” Bobby started, face angry and red. Daniel would even say he looked embarrassed. Then Dutch pushed him back, shutting him up with a look. 

“Lawrence is our business and when he comes back we’ll deal with him. Until then keep his name out of your damn mouth, you greaseball.” Dutch snared and Daniel didn’t wait. Didn’t wait for Freddy to try and hold him back or for Bobby to say ‘shut the fuck up, Dutch.’ 

He swept the other alpha’s legs, throwing himself on top of him as soon as he hit the ground. “Wanna call someone a greaseball, richboy?” He yanked him up by the collar, throwing a hook to his jaw. The other guys had enough sense to stay out of it but Dutch wasn’t helpless, freeing an elbow and sending it crashing into Daniel’s sternum. 

It knocked the breath out of Daniel’s chest, giving Freddy room to hook his arms around him and drag him off the other alpha. “You're going to get us both in trouble. Calm the hell down, Larusso.” He whispered into his ear before dumping him back on the ground. 

“Cool it, Chad. You want to wind up in Juvie again?” Bobby said, pulling the other boy away. 

“Yeah, Chadwick. Daddy’s money won’t be able to get you out of trouble again.” Daniel quipped as he gulped in air. Not ready to let it go just yet. 

“Careful, Larusso. Don’t want Ali knowing you got a little omega on the side. Would you?” Tommy said, still holding Dutch back. 

“What? Angry that any omega with common sense wouldn’t even look twice your way. Just a bunch of knotheads.” Daniel sniped back, getting up and ready to just walk away. Freddy was right. He didn’t need this bullshit right now. 

“I got myself a male omega. Thousand times more pretty than yours. Scent marked him and everything.” Dutch said, an ugly smirk playing on his face. 

It was something about the way he said it that didn’t sit right with Daniel. Twisted his gut like a bad kick. “Well, then I feel sorry for him.” He spat out before turning his back on the bunch and walking away. 

“They're all full of shit, man.” Freddy said, helping him as he walked off the field, still feeling out of breath. “Ali wouldn’t give a shit if you hung out with a dozen other omegas. She isn’t that type of omega.” Daniel nodded, only half listening as he limped to the locker room. Ali was too independent to care about things like that. “Dutch is talking out of his ass, too. There aren’t any other male omegas in this whole school. Unless that’s what he named his right hand.” 

Daniel laughed, regretting it almost immediately as he felt it in his chest. Asshole had sharp elbows. “This whole school is full of shit, Freddy. I don’t know how you deal with it.” 

“Hey, they’re your problem too now, pal.” Freddy threw back. “Suck it up. You got elbowed in the chest. It’s not like you got shanked in the kidneys.” 

“Feels like it.” He mumbled, knowing he earned the jab. That’s how karma worked. 

Lunch was supposed to be his one reprieve during the day. The upscale, variety in food was definitely a perk he wasn’t used to. But the real treat was being able to hang out with Ali for an uninterrupted half an hour. 

“Heard you got into it with a bunch of cobras during PE.” Ali commented as he sat down beside her. He sighed, wishing that the rumor mill wasn’t so freaking active at West Valley. “Thought Mr. Miyagi told you to think with your head and not your gut?” 

“Well, Mr. Miyagi probably never got called a greaseball.” Daniel bit back before digging into his meatloaf. He hated how he felt immediate shame but refused to brush it off. Ali was right in the end. Mr. Miyagi had never led him astray in any of his teachings, both physical and mental. 

“Oh yeah. I bet Mr. Nariyoshi never got called a derogatory term based on his race.” Ali said, rolling her eyes as she stole his juice. Daniel swallowed hard around his mashed potatoes. Deciding he’d ask Mr. Miyagi about it during practice. 

Being Italian surrounded by the whitest bread in California made him feel like a sore thumb sometimes. He couldn’t even imagine what it must be like being Japanese in the same world. “Hey, what happened to your thermos?” Ali asked, finishing up his juice. 

“Lost it.” Daniel responded, not wanting to get into it or tell anyone that he heard Johnny puke his guts out on Monday. Everyone would just want to suck every detail out of him like the leeches they were. 

“Ali, spill it. My mom already told me. I just want to hear it straight from the horse's mouth.” Barb said, dropping her tray on the table and earning the attention of the people who sat around them. Freddy, who had been sitting quietly next to him even perked up. 

“Wait. What does Ali know? Why does Barb know before me? I thought I was your best friend, Al?” Susie piped up. Daniel rolled his eyes, sighing as he looked back down at his plate. It’s been like this all week and sometimes he thought the worst rumors started with the omegas in school. Not that he liked to stereotype. Just calling them as he saw them. 

“There’s nothing to spill, Barb. I already said I don’t know anything about Johnny except that he’s completely healthy and will be back in school soon. That’s all my dad would tell me.” Ali parroted the same speech she’d been giving the past few days. The only person who actually seemed to be sticking up for Johnny through the worst of the rumors. 

It only made Daniel slightly upset but he stamped down that flame anytime it tried to flare back up. Figuring it was just his alpha trying to mark his territory but fuck that guy. Daniel was better than that. 

“Bullshit. Your mom told Lisa’s mom who told my mom over a third glass of wine that Johnny’s plug popped during karate practice.” Barb got out, forgetting to breathe for a long minute. The whole table seemed to collapse into a menagerie of shocked whispers and laughter. 

“Bullshit, Barb. There’s no way. No way Johnny’s an omega.” Susie gasped, looking back and forth between Barb and Ali. Daniel turned to look at Ali too but his girlfriend just looked down at her own lunch, not responding. The silence was as good as an answer. Susie and Barb letting out a bark of laughter. “Holy shit. The most alpha beta in the whole school is an omega.”

“I bet you're happy you didn’t get past first base with him? Not that he could.” Barb whispered to Ali, even though Daniel could hear just fine. He grimaced, trying not to think about his girlfriend going to first base with anyone but him. Then the words actually filtered through his head and for a moment all he heard was buzzing where his thoughts should be. 

Johnny Lawrence was an omega. His karate rival. The asshole who beat the shit out of him on multiple occasions. The asshole he’d punched right in the nose was an omega. Daniel shook his head. Trying to make it make sense but it didn't. He'd never hit an omega in his life. 

“Hey, keep that to yourself Barb.” Ali warned as she pushed herself closer to Daniel. Without thinking he wrapped his arm around her, scent marking the omega with a brush of his cheek against her throat. Ali usually didn’t like being marked in public but seemed to lean into it now. “I always kinda suspected something was off. It really wasn’t that big of a surprise when my dad said he presented. You guys need to back off once he gets back to school. This wasn’t easy for him.” 

“Come off it, Ali.” Freddy said, throwing a chip at the other omega and grinning when she threw it back at him. “When my plug popped for the first time I was given to tylenol and a heat pack. Lawrence got a week off school and probably an entirely new wardrobe. Poor little, rich omega is going to get everything he wants. Every alpha is going to be falling all over themselves to get their knot in.”

“Hey!” Daniel said, deciding as the only alpha at the table he had to say something. “This is one alpha who won’t be falling all over themselves for Johnny Lawrence. Omega or not, he’s still an asshole.” Ali smiled next to him, placing a delicate hand over his knee under the table. He returned the smiles without pause. 

“I guess you don’t have to worry about facing him at All-Valley anymore.” Ali said, squeezing his knee gently and placing a short kiss on his jaw. His smile wavered as the others seemed to nod in agreement. 

“Wait. Why?” He asked, again feeling like everyone had a different rulebook than him. He was just trying to catch up. 

“What Larusso? Are you going to beat up an omega?” Susie asked, grimacing at him like she always seemed to be doing. “Do they do that sort of thing in New Jersey?” 

“What? No.” Daniel said, not thinking but reacting when he felt his honor was being questioned. His parents raised a good alpha and good alphas didn’t hurt omegas. 

“Then keep up, dumb-dumb. Johnny Lawrence is an omega. You’re an alpha. Alphas don’t fight omegas. That means you can’t fight him.” Barb said slowly like she was speaking to a child. 

“Leave Daniel alone. This is a lot to take in.” Ali said, defending him. It looked like neither Barb or Susie were ready to let it go but the bell rang before they could get out another jab. Everyone started rushing to their next class but Ali only pulled him closer. “Don’t mind them. They are starting to warm towards you.” 

“Yeah, I doubt that.” Daniel sighed, nodding to Freddy as he got up to leave. “Think they’re just waiting for me to turn my back so they could stick me with a ‘kick me’ sign or shank me. Whatever they keep in those tiny book bags of theirs.” 

“They're protective. We’ve been friends for a long time. Just like I’ve been friends with Johnny for a long time.” Alie went on, giving him a peck on the mouth. “Which means you have to promise to leave him alone and let go of this whole karate rivalry. It’s not like he’s going to keep competing now that he’s presented.” 

“Ali…” Daniel started, not feeling right about making the promise. Not because Daniel got his rocks off hurting omegas. He wasn’t a monster but because it was Johnny freaking Lawrence. He couldn’t imagine a Johnny who wouldn’t strike first, strike hard while smirking the whole time.

He couldn’t imagine a Johnny that was an omega. Not that they couldn’t kickass but the idea that he would just turn into a wilting flower just because his plug popped didn’t seem realistic. “The guy’s a blackbelt. What if he hits me first? Should I just let him beat the crap out of me and take it just because he’s an omega?” 

Ali looked at him with confusion like she hadn’t thought it out fully either. Like the thought that Johnny would still be Johnny never passed through her head. She sighed, pulling him closer and marking him with her own scent. “I don’t think Johnny’s step-dad is going to put up with that kind of behavior from an omega. Sure it was fine when he was a beta but certain things are going to be expected of him now. Number one will be giving up karate.” 

“And you think that’s fair?” Daniel said, not ready to let it go. He’d only been practicing karate for a few months and he’d die before giving it up now. He couldn’t imagine what it was like for Johnny. Being an All-Valley Champ, wearing his gi like it was a second skin and then being told that he had to give it all up. 

“Well, what goes around comes around. Don’t you think it’s a little fair that the one thing that Johnny used against you, he can’t have anymore?” Ali said, getting up and kissing him one last time before walking to her next class. “Promise, Daniel?” She asked, turning back one more time, a blinding smile glowing across her face.

Daniel tried to return it but he didn’t feel like the conversation was over. Felt like it barely started but he sighed, nodding. “Promise, Ali.” It’s not that he wasn’t willing to call a truce with Johnny, for Ali’s sake but Daniel really wasn’t sure that karma worked like that. 

“Concentrate Daniel!” Mr. Miyagi said, knocking him off the wooden stump and letting him fall to the ground. He let out a grunt as his ass took the brunt of the fall. “Landing better. This time you didn’t hit your head.” 

“Sorry Mr. Miyagi. My head is in a million different places right now.” Daniel said, dusting himself off and getting back in position on the stump. 

“You can’t find physical balance until you find mental balance. Why are you so scattered?” Miyagi asked, curving the back of his knee and relieving some of the pressure that was put on his calves. 

“It’s Ali and this school and Cobra Kai. I’m not sure how it was when you went to high school but sometimes these verbal jabs hurt more than a punch to the gut.” Daniel complained, leaning on the balls of his feet. 

Mr. Miyagi hummed to himself before smiling. “School was different when I was young but teenagers never change. Full of hormones but little sense. We do regrettable things when we’re young. You have to learn and grow from those regrets.”

“Can’t I just press pass on doing all those regrettable things because they might feel worth it once you're older but right now I’m drowning in them.” Daniel said, thinking about the number of dumb things he done only in the past few hours. Getting an elbow to the sternum had only been the start of his shitty day. “I promised Ali I wouldn’t fight Johnny Lawrence at All-Valley.” That’s what had really been eating at him.

“Is she afraid for you? That he might hurt you?” Mr. Miyagi asked, as he studied Daniel’s hands, running his fingers through the calluses around his knuckles . “You have come far in your training but it’s not weak to say you're not ready.” 

“It’s not like that, Mr. Miyagi.” Daniel answered, flexing his fingers, feeling the strength that hadn’t been there just a few months ago. “It’s Johnny. He presented as an omega on Monday. So he’s probably not going to compete in All-Valley.”

“Are omegas not allowed?” Mr. Miyagi asked. “When I was young omegas were very restricted. Can’t do this. Or this. Or this. That doesn’t mean it was right. Omegas now are much more free. In Japan they can practice Karate and fight in tournaments. Is the All-Valley Tournament not as enlightened?” 

“No, I mean, I don’t know. I haven’t read the rulebook yet.” Daniel said, not prepared for Mr. Miyagi to knock him off the stump again. 

“I gave you the rulebook for a reason, Daniel-san. Everything has its own set of rules. Karate, tournaments, everything. We must learn them. Be prepared.” Mr. Miyagi said, helping Daniel back up on the stump. 

“Great. Another set of rules that I need to learn.” Daniel said, gaining his balance once more. “I’ll read the rulebook but I think this is just common sense. You don’t hit omegas.” 

“You don’t hurt omegas in anger or to overpower them in life but if an omega is a fighter. If they want to compete then the only honorable thing to do is treat them like an equal. Does Johnny-san not want to fight anymore now that he’s presented?” Mr. Miyagi asked. 

“Don’’t know. Not like I’m going to walk up to him when he comes back to school and ask ‘hey, do you still want to beat the shit out of me now that your plug popped?’” Daniel should have been prepared for it this time, but he still fell flat on his ass when Mr. Miyagi kicked him off the stump. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

“We don’t talk about omegas like that, Daniel-san.” Mr. Miyagi reprimanded him, voice harsh. Not helping him get back up this time. All these mixed messages were really messing Daniel up. 

“This is ridiculous. Aren’t you being a hypocrite? I can kick an omega in the stomach but I can’t call them names.” He jumped back up, wanting to scream but settling for kicking the stump as hard as he could. 

“It’s about honor, Daniel. We respect our enemies with a fair fight. We don’t respect them when we judge them by their race or creed or sex or presentation.” Mr. Miyagi scolded, helping him back up on the stump. 

Daniel sighed, trying to find his balance while taking in Mr. MIyagi’s words. “At school today this kid called me a greaseball. It’s not that bad. Back home we used to call each other greaseballs as a joke. Doesn’t really get to me but when this richboy, asshole said it I lost my cool. Did something… regrettable. Has that ever happened to you?”

Mr. Miyagi looked at him for a moment, eyebrows twined in thought before looking down, steadying Daniel’s feet on the stump. “During the war many men were drafted but Mr. Miyagi enlisted. I thought it would bring honor, not to me but to my name. Naruyoshi was foreign. Not trusted and I thought that fighting would show that I was American. But… it didn’t matter.”

Daniel swallowed hard, remembering the letter in Mr. Miyagi’s belongings. “I would have been pissed. What they did to you. Your wife. It wasn’t right. I would have gone AWOL rather than fight for a country that did that to me. Fuck them.” This time Daniel was prepared for the kick and jumped, landing back in the stump with effort. 

“We don’t say that either, Daniel.” Mr. Miyagi said, smiling sadly as he walked around him only stopping when they were eye to eye. “If we meet cruelty with cruelty then we learn nothing. We don’t grow. Just turn into a wood stump. We standstill. We get stuck.” 

Mr. Miyagi held out a hand and Daniel took it, leaning on the older alpha as he hopped down. “So you're telling me that the only honorable thing to do is ask Johnny to fight me?” 

Mr. Miyagi sighed, taking Daniel firmly by the shoulders before sweeping his legs. Daniel cursed as he went down, deciding that this time the ground was too comfortable to actually get back up. “If that’s what you got from my word, Daniel-san then your head is thicker than that piece of wood. Next time listen.” 

Daniel watched him walk away, groaning, rubbing his eyeballs with his knuckles. A headache catching up with him from the day he had. If you told him earlier that summer that he would wind up in an old man’s dojo, learning karate and trying to figure out if he should fight a dickhead omega then he would have told you to ‘pull the other one.’ 

Between his promise to Ali and trying to decipher what Mr. Miyagi meant, Daniel really wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He only knew two things for sure. Life was a lot easier before Johnny Lawrence presented as an omega. And that he needed to make a decision or risk getting stuck. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Forget it Sid. I’d rather go to school in my birthday suit than wear any of that frilly, omega crap.” Johnny said, eyeing his car keys where they sat between him and his step-father. Sid had made it clear, in no uncertain terms that he’d take everything away, one thing at a time if Johnny didn’t yield. He’d already taken his wardrobe full of designer men’s clothes, his bike and Cobra Kai. If Johnny wasn’t careful he’d be taking the bus to school. 

Johnny refused to make it easy on him though. 

“You never had a problem spending my money before. Don’t think I won't ship you off to an all-omega school if you keep this up, Johnny. Then you won’t have to worry about picking out the trendiest omega clothes because you’ll be wearing the same shirt, sweater, skirt uniform every damn day.” Sid pounded the table before snatching up Johnny’s keys, wiggling them mockingly. “And you can say goodbye to that damn firebird.” 

Johnny swallowed hard, clenching his fist and reminding himself that punching his step-dad in the face is exactly what he wanted. A reason to get rid of his problem. Send him off to some European, all-omega school. Those types of places weren’t for learning but training. It wouldn’t be that bad if he was only in there for a couple of months, until he turned eighteen but that was the real kicker in all of this. 

Omegas weren’t considered adults until they were twenty-one. That meant for the next four years he had to do exactly what Sid said or suffer the consequences. 

“Let’s just calm down a bit. We aren’t going to send you away but I think it would be nice if we went shopping for new clothes.” His mother intersected after staying quiet for most of the yelling. 

It wasn’t her fault. After years of dealing with Sid she learned it was easier to de-escalate the situation than try and match Sid in his screaming matches. “You’ve spent the entire week in your room dealing with all the crappy parts of being an omega. Now you can do something fun. See that being an omega isn’t all bad.” 

“Like you would know. You're just a beta.” Johnny snapped, instantly regretting it as he watched his mom shrink in on herself. The worst part of living in Sid’s house for the last couple of years is how much Johnny saw himself becoming him. He hated when he heard Sid’s words leaving his mouth. 

Johnny shook his head, wishing he could rewind time, take it all back. “I’m sorry. I just mean you don’t have any idea how much this sucks. He won’t even let me go to karate practice.” 

“I already talked to your sensei.” Sid sneered, rolling his eyes as he said sensei. “He said he appreciated your devotion but he’d also appreciate it if you didn’t come back. Kreese doesn’t need an omega distracting his students.” 

“Fine. If he said that then let me go to the dojo and hear it for myself.” Johnny felt his gut clench, hearing Kreese’s voice in his head. It’s not like he didn’t believe what Sid said but he wanted Kreese to say it to his face. 

He wanted to see all his friends stand behind their Sensei and turn their back on Johnny. None of them had called him. Asked how he was doing. Even though they had all been there when it happened. “I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll buy some male, omega clothes and wear them if you let me go to the dojo and talk to Kreese.” 

Sid narrowed his eyes, turning to look between Johnny and his mom. As if they were trying to trick him. Johnny rolled his eyes at his paranoia. Him and his mother had given up having the upper-hand the moment they moved into Sid’s house and accepted his money. “Fine but you better wear those clothes every damn day or I’ll take away that firebird of yours.” 

One place that Johnny never thought he’d be was  _ Victor’s Shape _ , a very popular clothing store at the mall for male omegas. Sure, him and the guys might have went inside a few times to flirt with some of the pretty omegas who shopped at the posh store but not once had he been looking at the actual clothes. 

It was called “Victor’s Shape’ for a reason. Most male omegas didn’t look like him. They were softer, skinnier and prettier. Johnny felt his cheeks heat up as his mother pressed a shirt to his body. 

“What do you think about this?” His mother asked, a genuinely delighted look on her face. Johnny grumbled to himself as he took the delicate piece of clothing and examined it. “I think it suits you.”

It was a long sleeved, collared red shirt. If Johnny squinted he could almost see himself wearing it but it was wrong in all the details. The color was washed-out and tethering on an almost magenta. The buttons that went down the middle were all fake. The collar was round instead of sharp. The bottom of the sleeves were embroidered with black lace. “Mom. This is ugly. The guys are going to laugh at me if they see me in this.”

His mother sighed, putting the shirt back on the rack. “Let’s start with something simple. Underwear.” If Johnny thought that his face was red before, he was practically a tomato now. The last thing he wanted to do was pick out underwear with his mom. 

“I already have underwear mom. Let’s look at that shirt again. On second thought, it wasn’t that bad.” Johnny picked it back up, piling three shirts on top of it just in case. “I’ll go into the dressing room and try these on.” 

Before he could make it another step his mother pulled him back, giving him a look as she took the shirts from his hand. “You don’t need underwear but you do need to try on omega undershirts. To see what size fits you.” Johnny froze at that. Fully realizing for the first time that he’d need to wear those silky, frilly things that were only one-step removed from bras. He wished he could beg it off. Say he didn’t need it but the truth was he did. He really did.

His nipples had become way too sensitive.

For the past month he thought he was having an allergic reaction to the detergent. His nipples felt sore and irritated whenever they rubbed against his shirts. In the last week, since his plug popped it had almost become unbearable to wear shirts. “This is literally the worst. I’d rather be punched in the face.” 

His mother smacked his arm, grabbing him by the wrist and half dragging him to the intimates section. “If you think negatively then everything will feel like punishment. When my mother took me to get my first bra I was so excited. It meant I was becoming a woman. This means your growing up, sweetie.” 

Johnny sighed, his mother’s excitement becoming almost infectious. This was the first time they really spent an afternoon together in a while. He couldn’t blame her but it didn’t mean he had to enjoy it too. “Fine. But I’m already vetoing anything that has lace, bows or any color of pink or purple.” 

Once they moved into the underwear isle they were met by a thin man, decked out in a tight, purple sweater and firm fitting jeans. Johnny could tell he was an omega without even sniffing the air. He just gave off those vibes. “Hello. My name is Sean. Can I help size you today?” He said, a pleasant smile plastered to his face. Like omegas who looked like Johnny wandered into his store on the regular. 

“Oh yes. Thank you, Sean.” His mother started, nudging him further until he stood between her and Sean. “My son just presented and we’re looking for a whole new wardrobe to… cheer up his spirits.” 

Johnny snorted, biting his tongue because he knew whatever he might say wouldn’t be that nice. Sean patted him on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. “I remember what that first week could feel like. Everything hurts and almost every part of your body is now super embarrassing.” 

“You could say that again.” Johnny sighed, raising his arms as Sean directed. He whipped out a measuring tape, quickly wrapping it around the tiniest part of his chest, right under his pecs and the largest, right across his sensitive nipples. Johnny flinched slightly. Sean eased off, quietly saying ‘sorry’ before measuring the width of his back. “They have undershirts here that aren’t all lacy and pretty, right? ” 

“Of course. We’re not all delicate ballerinas.” Sean said with a laugh, going to a rack that looked non-threatening enough. He pulled out three simple looking white undershirts. They were all silk but that was to be expected. “You’re quite muscular right now so we might need to resize you in a year or so but these should fit you fine right now.” 

Johnny took them but paused as Sean’s words caught up to him. “Why would I need to resize in a year?”

Sean led them to the changing room, giving him another one of those salesman smiles before speaking. “Well, since you just presented I’m guessing you were living as a beta. Sports and workout rooms and rough housing. I don’t like to assume anything but most omegas usually find themselves vering to other activities once they present. Activities that don’t involve… having so much muscle. So most omegas would naturally slim down or plump up. Any shape is beautiful and natural of course.”

Johnny rolled his eyes, walking into one of the dressing rooms and resisting the urge to slam the door behind him. “So much for not all male omegas being delicate ballerinas.” If he shut the door with a little more force than needed it wasn’t his fault. It was just all those extra muscles his delicate, omega body didn’t need anymore. 

“I think that went really well.” His mother said from the passenger seat of the firebird. Sid was generous enough to give him back the keys for their little shopping trip. “Even though you refused to get new shoes or pants. I think the shirts and sweaters are going to look really nice. Also, the undershirts…”

“If you promise never to take me to get a ‘resizing’ for undershirts, I’ll actually wear that one purple shirt I saw you sneak into the pile.” Johnny interrupted, swerving and making a sharp right. 

His mother’s face glowed with happiness. Johnny knew she really liked that shirt. He would have probably worn it anyways just to see that smile again. “Promise.” 

Once they were outside of the dojo Johnny really didn’t know what to do with himself. It was crazy. He’d walked in that dojo a million times before but now it felt like he was Washington crossing the Delaware. It felt like crossing enemy lines or at least that’s what Johnny thinks his history teacher was talking about. He really wasn’t paying attention. 

“I could go in there with you if you want.” His mom offered, breaking him out of his stupor. He turned, biting his lip and really wanting to say ‘yes’ but shaking his head before he lost his nerve. “No mom. I got to do this myself. I’ve won two All-Valleys for Cobra Kai. Kreese would be crazy if he took me off the team just because…” He couldn’t finish the sentence. 

If Kreese was going to kick him out of Cobra Kai then he would have to do it to his face. He nodded to himself, sharing a look with his mother before getting out of the car. It was now or never. 

“Four!” It was the first thing he heard when he entered the dojo. His teammates all gathered in a circle, Dutch in the middle as Williams leaped out and tried to sweep his legs. Dutch blocked it, flipping the other boy and finishing him off with a punch to the face. 

The tiny bell rang as the door shut behind him and even though it barely made a sound, to Johnny it felt like it echoed through the entire dojo. Everyone turned, looking at him. It had been less than a week since he saw all his teammates but it felt like they were staring at a stranger. Like they didn’t know Johnny. He tried to catch Bobby’s eyes but the alpha looked down, refusing to acknowledge him. 

It felt like a punch to the gut. And Bobby always pulled his punches when it came to his friends. 

“Everyone, line up. Face front. Mr. Brown, lead the class.” Kreese said, making his way towards Johnny. He’d known Kreese for five years. At times looked up to him as a father but in the end Johnny didn’t even know what a father was. How a father should act or care or love. 

Or how a real father would treat their son if they just found out they were an omega. 

“Mr. Lawrence.” Kreese started, not angry or curious. Almost as if fully expected Johnny to be here, standing in front of him. “I hope you’re feeling better considering the last time I saw you, you could barely stand-up.” 

“Sorry Sensei.” Johnny said out of habit but also because he felt embarrassed. Kreese had taught him to never show weakness. “I didn’t mean to cause a scene. Or to disrupt class.”

“There’s no need to apologize. I should be the one saying sorry, Mr. Lawrence.” Kreese said, slightly bowing. Johnny didn’t know how to react. Kreese had never apologized to him. Not when he forced him to fight through injury or when he was actively cruel to him. He was left speechless, a glimmer of hope stirring in his gut. Maybe Sid had been full of bullshit. Lied to him like he always did. 

Maybe Kreese wouldn’t kick him out of Cobra Kai. 

“As an alpha I should have been able to see the signs months ago that you were about to present. That it took you passing out on my mat means that I wasn’t being a good Sensie or a good alpha.” Kreese finished, waving for Dutch to come over. “Mr. Dutch. I think there is something you want to say to Mr. Lawrence.” 

Dutch frowned for a moment, looking between Kreese and Johnny before bowing. He turned towards Johnny, meeting his gaze. “I am sorry Johnny. I didn’t mean to injure you or… scent mark you without your permission. I would never purposely treat an omega with such disrespect. I promise to protect you in the future if any other alphas tries to treat you in a similar manner.” 

Johnny could feel his jaw steadily drop as Dutch went on, feeling like he was having an out of body experience. Like these words couldn’t be meant for him. He would have accepted anger, admonishment and even ridicule. But for Kreese to treat him like this. Like some sort of helpless omega. 

It was worse than any cruel punishment that Kreese had ever made him endure. 

“This is bullshit.” Johnny said, loud enough to cause a few heads to turn away from practice. Even Bobby stopped training the class for a moment to look at him. He glared at the other boy, saying without words that he had betrayed him. “I don’t need anyone to protect me or apologize for hitting me. I’m still your top student. I’m still strong enough to compete.” 

“Please calm down, Mr. Lawrence.” Kreese said, turning for a moment and telling the class to concentrate. “I would never call you weak or any omega for that matter. Your strength is just different. Meant for bearing children and protecting the family. Not for fighting and certainly not competing against alphas.”

“I can beat anyone in this dojo and you know it. Let’s make a deal. If I beat everyone in here then you’ll let me stay a Cobra.” Johnny begged, not ready to give up just like that. Five years Cobra Kai and karate had been his life. Kreese just couldn’t take it away because of something Johnny had no control over. 

“Johnny I’d never use bad language in front of a woman or an omega but if you don’t leave my dojo right now, I might have to reconsider my… politeness.” Kreese threatened, flexing his fist.

Johnny smirked, pushing himself closer to Kreese. “Punch me, Sensei. I can take it and block it. Use whatever language you want. It's not like I haven't heard it from you a million times before.” 

Kreese didn’t back off, just raised an eyebrow as he leaned down, further into Johnny’s space. “Get this through your head, Mr Lawrence. The only way I’ll allow you to wear that Cobra is if you're hanging off one of my student’s knots. Is that clear enough for you, omega?”

Johnny reacted without thinking, punching Kreese square in the jaw. Maybe it had been building up for months or years but nothing felt as good as watching Kreese crash to the ground. He could feel his fist shaking, adrenaline rushing through his body. The other students stopped what they were doing, gathering around their fallen Sensei. Dutch looked like he was about to get between them and Johnny was ready for the fight but it never came. 

“Stop.” Kreese said, nursing his jaw as he stood back up. “Do we hurt omegas in this dojo?”

“No Sensei,” came the quick response. 

“It doesn’t matter if they strike first. Omegas are emotional and soft creatures.” Kreese continued, lecturing his students but staring straight at Johnny. “At times they will do irrational things. Like punching an alpha without thinking about the consequences. That’s why they’ll never make good warriors. Understood.”

“Yes Sensei,” they responded.

Johnny couldn’t stand it. Kreese had always taught him to strike first, strike hard, no mercy. But now he was using it against him. Using his natural instincts to prove that he was just a silly, little omega. It didn’t matter what he did next. If he beat up every single person in that dojo. It would just be further proof of his true nature. 

Instead he ran. Something he hadn’t done in years. He ran out of that dojo embarrassed, feeling something well up in his throat that he refused to recognize as tears. Johnny Lawrence didn’t cry. 

When his mom asked him what was wrong he just shook his head. “Nothing. He kicked me out. Sid was right. Kreese doesn’t want any omegas in his dojo.”

“I’m sorry baby.” She said, trying to comfort him but it fell on deaf ears. All he heard were Kreese’s words. It almost sounded like the truth but Johnny knew it wasn’t. 

And he’d prove it to him. To all of them. 

Monday started off as well as could be expected. He was late for woodshop and it felt like every pair of eyes were on him. He pulled at his shirt, trying to stretch out the tight, soft fabric. It was the red number with the lace at the cuffs. He tore off the lace before he even got to school but it was still obviously male omega fashion. 

He looked around, noticing Jack already had a partner. Looking closer he noticed it was Larusso. “Fucking great.” He whispered, making his way to the table. He wasn’t going to let that little punk ruin his day. He took his girlfriend now he was stealing his woodshop partner. “Move it Larusso. Jack’s my partner.” 

The twerp didn’t move, deciding to just stare at Johnny like he’d grown an extra head. He subtly pulled at the bottom of his shirt, wishing he’d worn his jacket to cover the dumb peice of clothing. “Are you deaf, Larusso. I said move it.” Johnny repeated, pushing the little alpha until he became unbalanced in his seat. 

He didn’t fall, steadying himself as he turned to Johnny. “You were gone for a week, Lawrence. We already finished most of the project. I’m not going to miss out on a grade just because you're feeling bitchy today.” 

That earned a laugh from Jack and the couple of kids sitting around them. Johnny turned, glaring them into silence. “Maybe it’s still that time of the month for Johnny? Right Daniel?”” Jack said, smirking at him before winking. 

“You want to take this outside, Jack?” Johnny said, enjoying as the smirk disappeared from his face. 

“Hey. Let’s cool it.” Larusso said, putting up his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry for saying that but I’m not leaving my own group. Can’t we all just work together? Can we do that?”

Johnny looked between Daniel and Jack, waiting for the other shoe to drop or for the little bastard to make another snide comment. When none came he just sighed, nodding. “I can do that. Can you Jack?”

“Whatever, just don’t mess anything up. Okay, princess?” Jack mocked but started fastening the saw to the side of the table. Johnny rolled his eyes, pulling up a chair and getting out his own kit. 

“Hey, I can pull my weight just fine.” Johnny retorted, taking out his hammer and set of screwdrivers. It’s not that he wasn’t good at building things. It was just all the instructions that got him. None of them ever made sense and if you skipped a step everything just kinda fell apart. “Just tell me what I need to do and I’ll do it. No problem. I’m great with my hands.” 

“I bet.” Jack whispered, measuring out a piece of wood. Johnny resisted the urge to punch the other boy, deciding he didn’t need to start the week with a detention. 

“We already made joints for the legs. They just need to be screwed in.” Daniel said, gesturing to elbowed pieces that were on the side of the table. Johnny took a look, fingering the notches and trying to figure out what screw to use. Then what screwdriver to use on those screws. 

“Do we have half inch screws?” Johnny asked, finding the screwdriver he needed. 

Daniel raised an eyebrow at him before speaking. “That's too big. You’ll splinter the wood. You need quarter inchers.” 

Jack laughed and Johnny felt his cheeks heat. He wasn’t stupid. No matter what other kids at school said. He also wasn’t clueless about tools just because his plug popped. He refused to back down. “This is oak. It’s going to take more than half inchers to splinter it. And quarter inch screws will leave the joint way too loose.” 

“Johnny, look at this plywood. It’s not whole oak. There’s some redwood, maybe even pine in this. That’s going to splinter with anything larger than a quarter inch.” Daniel went on, gesturing towards the layered wood like it was obvious. 

“Fine. I’ll use half inch screws on one joint and quarter inch screws on the other. Then we’ll see who’s right.” Johnny said, taking the screw kit out of Daniel’s hand and pushing him out of the way. The other boy just stared at him, a mixture of frustration and anger clear on his face. 

“That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard.” Daniel grumbled, shaking his head but holding the joint still for Johnny.

“Don’t call me stupid.” Johnny bit back as he concentrated on attaching the leg. 

“I didn’t call you stupid. It’s just stupid to use two different screws on the joints. Clearly, one of us is wrong and one of the legs won’t work. So no matter what we’re… screwed.” Daniel said, laughing and shaking his head.

“You're forgetting one important thing, Larusso. I’d rather prove you wrong than have a fully functional rocking chair.” Johnny said, finishing off both leg joints with ease. 

“What the fuck, Lawrence?” Jack said from his side of the table. 

“Shut it, Jackie.” Johnny went on, ignoring Jack. “Then we’ll both know I was right.” 

Larusso looked like he was ready to punch Johnny. It sent a thrill of something warm to his stomach. At least some things never changed. 

“You know what. I take it back. You are definitely stupid. In fact, you might be the stupidest person in this whole school, Lawrence.” Daniel bit out quietly but loud enough for Jack to hear, who laughed at Johnny. 

Johnny felt his fist curl, wanting nothing more than to punch that smug look off Larusso’s face. He settled for throwing the screwdriver at the short alpha, smirking as he flinched back, losing his balance and falling off his seat. 

“Are you crazy?” He said, loud enough for the teacher to hear. 

“Hey, settle down over there. I’ll dock points off your project if you keep distracting the class.” Mr. Raya warned. 

Daniel got back up, refusing to even look at Johnny. He looked as red as a volcano about to burst. Johnny smirked, knowing this routine of antagonizing that they both played too well. One more snide comment from him and Daniel would definitely be too dumb to do anything but react. 

Johnny laughed, maybe it was the alpha in him that made Daniel so volatile. “Yeah, Danielle. Don’t want to get a bad grade in woodshop. How will you ever get that scholarship you applied for without all straight A’s?” 

Daniel hit the desk once, hard before turning to look at Johnny. “Ali was right. What goes around comes around. And you definitely got what was coming to you, Johnny.” 

Larusso didn’t have to say the word but Johnny knew exactly what he was talking about. He hated that Ali was talking behind his back. She had been the only person who called him after his plug popped, asking how he was but he shouldn’t be surprised. The entire school seemed to be whispering just behind his back. It must have been a free-for-all when he was gone. 

The bell rang before Johnny could fight back. Say something that really made Daniel lose his cool. Not that it mattered. It felt like every alpha had the upper hand on him now. All they had to say was that one word. 

And in Larusso’s case, he didn’t even have to say that to make Johnny feel like shit. 

The only saving grace in Johnny’s particularly crappy day was that they were done with fetal pig dissections. He wasn’t sure if he could stomach another round of digging into Ms. Piggy’s guts. 

“I told the teacher to give you full marks for the lab practical since you did a lot of the work before you left.” Chris said, bumping his shoulder as he sat down. 

“RIght on, man.” Johnny grinned, squeezing the other boy’s shoulder in thanks. “If you want, I can still give you Barb’s number?” 

“Forget about it. She’s too much of a prissy omega for me. You know what I mean?” Chris said, smirking at Johnny as they got their flies for the next practical. 

“Don’t like the delicate type, Chris?” Johnny ribbed, looking at his textbook and trying to figure out what characteristic differentiated the male and female flies. The diagram in the book showed male flies with round, dark genitals and females with light, pointed genitals. Too bad the flies in front of them were barely bigger than a thumbnail. They could all have two heads and Johnny wouldn’t even notice. 

“You could say that.” Chris said, inching closer to Johnny to get a better view of the flies. 

He usually wouldn’t mind but since he presented his sense of smell was ten times better. When he was a beta he thought that alphas and omegas had strong smells but nothing compared to the things he could scent now. Chris never used any type of deodorizer and his distinct scent was almost too much for Johnny. 

“Any closer and you’ll be able to sex the flies without a microscope.” Johnny joked, pushing Chris away not so gently. 

“Wasn’t the flies I was hoping to sex.” Chris said with a wink, nudging Johnny’s knee with his own. He laughed, confused for a moment before realization hit him. 

He was being hit on by the captain of the football team. 

“Not funny, man.” He said, pushing the alpha away. This time with more force. He stumbled back, a look of anger contorting his face, his scent flaring bitter. Johnny felt his fist twitch. He didn’t want to hit Chris. He almost thought of him as a friend but he would if he had to. 

Then a moment later the look was gone, replaced with an apologetic smile. His scent calming into something almost sweet. “Sorry, Johnny. Sometimes I can come on too strong. Coach said I have to work on that.” 

Johnny paused for a beat, not knowing what just happened or what he should do with all the extra adrenaline running through his body. But he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Yeah, definitely work on that. Can’t catch a pretty, little omega acting like a knothead.”

The rest of the class after that was amazingly uneventful. Johnny almost made it out of class without another incident but so much for small wishes. Chris grabbed him by the shoulder as he was making his way to the locker. 

He turned just in time for the alpha to lay one right on his lips. He backed up, giving the taller boy a chance to pin him against the lockers and steal one last kiss. Once Johnny got over the shock of the situation, he pushed the other boy away. “Fuck off, dickhead?” 

A few people had gathered, making noise and laughing. Johnny wasn’t sure if they were laughing at him or Chris or just because they’d have new gossip for the lunch tables. 

“What the hell is your damage? You were the one flirting with me. Scenting our table like you wanted it...” Chris started but Johnny didn’t let him finish. Punching him in the mouth and laying him flat on the ground. “You crazy bitch.” 

Their audience started to get larger and even though Johnny wanted to finish him, he knew he’d be in deep shit if he got in trouble his first day back. “Watch your back, asshole.” Johnny said before pushing through the crowd. 

He’d already been called crazy and a bitch twice that day and he hadn’t even made it to lunch. Johnny was starting to doubt he’d make it the day without a suspension or a full on fist fight. 

“Heard you knocked Chris out after he tried to kiss you.” Ali said as he tried to get his books for the next class.

“Well, that was only two hours ago. By the end of the day my parents will probably know. Hope your day is going better than mine.” Johnny said, slamming his locker closed and turning to his ex-girlfriend. “Well, come on. Let’s have it. Tell me how I shouldn’t be doing dumb shit like that.” 

Ali raised an eyebrow, smoothing down the wrinkle in his shirt with a tiny hand. “I was actually going to tell you ‘good job’ and ‘someone should have done it sooner.’ Also, I really like your shirt.” She finished with a blinding smile. 

Johnny rolled his eyes, parroting Ali’s movements and smoothing out a non-existent wrinkle from her blouse. “Cut the shit, Mills. Don’t be all ‘rah, rah. Omega rights’ with me. This shirt is the ugliest thing I’ve ever worn and Daniel already told me what you said. And I quote ‘what goes around, comes around’ and I deserved getting my plug popped.” 

Ali sighed, following him as he made his way to his next class. “I deserved that. What I said wasn’t fair but not everyone is your enemy Johnny. Least of all me.” Ali went on, stopping him before he could escape into History class. “I want to be your friend. For real this time. Can we try that?” 

Johnny paused and thought about it for a minute before smirking. “Only if you promise to give Larusso hell for throwing you underneath the bus like that?” 

Ali returned his smirk, giving him a quick hug before starting to walk away. “Oh, trust me. I was already planning on doing that. See you in English, Johnny.”

English turned out to be his best class of the day. Ali gave him all her notes and even the answers to last Friday’s test. She hadn’t done the former since they stopped dating and always refused to do the latter because of moral integrity or some shit. Maybe being friends with his ex wasn’t all that bad. It was nice to have at least one person who seemed to be rooting in his corner.

He still had to survive his last class of the day. Gym was usually his favorite because he got to hang out with Bobby, Tommy, Jimmy and Dutch. Now it felt like a death sentence. He even considered giving Coach Matthews a forged doctor's note to get out of it but Johnny wasn’t a pussy. 

For most of class he was able to avoid two landmines. Larusso, who had been giving him kicked, puppy-dog eyes for most of class. Johnny guessed Ali really laid into him during lunch if his expression was any indication. The little asshole deserved it. 

That only left him with one other problem. His best friends. Or his ex-best friends now. Johnny didn’t hold out any hope that he could fix that problem. They were Cobras and he wasn’t. They listened to Kreese and his former Sensei made it clear. Johnny wasn’t one of them.

He was just an omega. An emotional, little omega. 

They didn’t come near him for most of class. When they were playing soccer Bobby accidentally tripped him. “Shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He apologized, giving Johnny his hand to get back up. He smacked it away, jumping to his feet and glaring at the other boy. 

“You didn’t hurt me, asshole.” Johnny said, stealing the ball away. Instead of trying to get the ball back, Bobby just put up his hands in surrender.

“Not going to fight you, Johnny. Sensei said we’re not allowed to.” Bobby admitted, walking away and back to his quiver. 

Johnny didn’t know what was worst. Being actively bullied by his ex-teammates or being deemed too delicate to even touch. 

Once he walked into the locker room Johnny felt fully defeated. He wasn’t prepared to add the extra insult to that but life was really deciding to kick him in the face. 

“Male omega changing room through those doors.” Freddy, Larusso’s little, omega friend said. Pointing to the doors that were labeled in purple ‘Male Omegas.’ 

“No shit, Freddy. I can read.” Johnny said, dropping his gym bag on the bench next to him. 

Freddy sighed, walking towards the door. “I’m not going to fight with you Johnny. If you want to stay out here and get hooted and hollered at, then me my guess. You seem to be itching for a fight. Stay out here and you’ll get it.” 

Johnny bit his lip, watching as other boys piled in. Some giving him weird looks like they haven’t already seen him naked a million times. He rolled his eyes, picking up his bag and following Freddy into the other room. “This is just stupid. We have the exact same junk as them.”

“It’s not your junk they're reacting to, Johnny. It’s your smell.” Franky said, stripping off his clothes. Johnny hesitated for a moment before stripping off his own shirt, leaving him in nothing but his tiny, silk undershirt. Franky had been wearing something similar but with more lace. Still, Johnny didn’t feel comfortable wearing it or anyone seeing him in it. 

He stopped before he could take off his gym shorts, thinking about what the other omega had just said. “What… what do I smell like.” Johnny asked. He spent all day trying to avoid the extra strong scents of the alphas and omegas around him, he never stopped to wonder what his particular aroma was doing to others. 

“You smell scared. And angry. And ripe. Like your telling every alpha to stay away but come closer. It’s confusing their tiny brains. Making them act stupid.” Franky said, pulling on his jeans before buttoning up his shirt. 

“How do I stop smelling like that.” Johnny asked, a fresh feeling of embarrassment consuming him. Now he had to worry about his scent being a billboard for every emotion he might be feeling. And what it was doing to every dipshit alpha he came into a mile radius of. 

“I don’t know. Stop being so insecure. Take anger management classes.” Franky shrugged. “It’s not like I’m an expert, man.” 

Johnny groaned, kicking the bench in ager. “Isn’t there like a cheat sheet or something to all this omega crap? Can’t I just use extra deodorizer or something?” 

“Maybe if you use a whole can every day but that definitely is not good for the environment.” Franky said, laughing at Johnny’s miserable whining. 

Before Johnny could retort they were interrupted. Four alphas sauntering into the small locker room. “Hey, you don’t belong here.” Franky said, ever so subtly shielding Johnny, who was only wearing his thin undershirt and tiny, gym shorts. 

“Beat it, nerd.” Dutch said, waving at the door. “This is between us and Johnny.” 

“Like hell I’m going anywhere.” Franky said, refusing to budge from where he stood in front of him. 

“Don’t worry, Franky. I can take all of these losers if I have to.” Johnny said, pushing Franky towards the exit. “And if you tell anyone they’re in here you’ll be next.” He warned. 

“You’re all crazy.” Franky sighed, before leaving the room. 

“You finally got the balls to talk to me? Aren’t you afraid of what Sensei will say?” Johnny mocked, eyeing the other four boys and wondering what they were playing at. 

“Nice bra, Johnny. Does it feel as soft as it looks? Mind if I find out for myself?” Tommy asked, laughing as Johnny covered his chest instinctively. 

“Try to touch me and I’ll break those fingers.” Johnny bit back. 

“Stop guys. That’s not why we’re here, Johnny.” Bobby interrupted, stepping between Johnny and the other Cobras. “We’re here to let you know that you don’t have to worry about Chris anymore.” 

“What?” Johnny asked, confused about what Chris had to do with any of this. 

“We heard what he did to you. We dealt with him. Let him know that if he ever lays a hand on you then he won’t be finishing out the football season.” Dutch said with a smirk. 

“Bye, bye football scholarship.” Jimmy laughed, voice sing-song. 

“You didn’t have to do that. I could have taken care of him myself.” Johnny countered, anger flaring at the thought that he needed to be protected. 

“Oh, yeah. You really took care of him. Is that why you let him pin you to the lockers and kiss you?” Dutch said, alpha scent musking the locker room. 

“You're one to talk, Chad. Scent marking me while I was passed out. Did it make you feel like a big man?” Johnny sneered. 

“You should be glad I had enough control to stop there. I was in the back of that car with you for the entire ride back to your house. You slicked up Bobby’s whole back seat. Took days to air it out. We were all fully knotted up for hours after...” Johnny punched Dutch before he could finish. 

“Shut the fuck up, man.” It was Bobby saying it, pushing Johnny back before he could pummel the dickhead. “We’re not here to piss you off, Johnny. Swear. We just want to help.” 

“How are you planning on doing that? By beating the shit out of every alpha that flirts with me?” Johnny asked, pushing Bobby away. 

“No, by offering you a chance to be part of Cobra Kai again.” Jimmy said, helping Dutch to his feet. 

“Bullshit, Kreese already said that no omega can be a Cobra.” Johnny said, not easily forgetting Kreese’s words. 

“He said you can’t fight as a Cobra anymore but you can still be a Cobra. Wear the jacket and everything. If you were dating one of us.” Tommy explained. Johnny’s gut dropped as Kreese’s words played in his head like some twisted mantra. 

_ The only way I’ll allow you to wear that Cobra is if you're hanging off one of my student’s knots. _

Johnny turned, looking at every boy standing in front of him. Alphas that he had called his best friends. Now all they saw him as was a slick hole and a body that needed to be protected. He smirked because it was easier than screaming. 

_ He’d prove it to him. To all of them.  _

“Fine. I’ll make a deal with you. Whoever can beat me one-on-one gets to date me.” Johnny bargained. Getting a sick thrill as all the posturing and bravado drained from their frames. 

“Forget it man. Sensei said we weren’t allowed to touch you.” Jimmy said, backing off immediately. 

Bobby just shook his head, stepping back too. “This isn’t a dojo. This is real life. I’d never hurt an omega. Even if he’s strong as you, Johnny. I’m not a bad alpha.” 

Johnny nodded, already knowing that Bobby didn’t have it in him. Even if he’d punched Johnny a million times before. It was different now and they could never go back to how it was before. 

“What about you two. Tommy? Dutch? Do you have enough balls to fight me?” Johnny taunted, trying to rile them up. 

“I’ve been waiting to get you on your back all week.” Dutch smirked, pushing Tommy in front of him. “But first, Tommy can warm you up. Once you beat his ass, you’ll be nice and ready for me.” 

Tommy stumbled forward, getting into a fighting stance in front of Johnny as the rest gathered around them. “Do me a favor, Johnny. After you kick my ass, promise you won’t tell anyone. I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Johnny grinned at the smaller boy. “Can’t make any promises, Tommy.” He said, turning and trying to land a roundhouse kick. Tommy blocked it with effort, pushing Johnny back. He missed his footing but before he could fall Bobby was pushing him forward. He faked left, catching Tommy with an undercut. 

Johnny moved to sweep his legs, leaving his shoulder unprotected. Tommy took advantage, landing a blow to his upper-back. Johnny shook off the pain, getting Tommy right under the chin. 

His mind hadn’t felt so clear in days. All of that pent-up anger and fear finally finding the outlet he so badly needed. He was only one good blow away from taking Tommy to the ground.

And that’s when everything went to hell. 

A streak of pure fury flew through the locker room, knocking Tommy to the ground before kicking Bobby into the lockers. Dutch and Jimmy jumped into the pile of limbs, pulling the angry and cursing boy off their quiver. Restraining him and finally giving Johnny a good look at who’d interrupted their fight. 

“What the fuck, Larusso?” Johnny said, meeting the infuriated gaze of the small alpha. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask me questions on my Tumblr:  
> [maccahawk](http://maccahawk.tumblr.com)

Daniel could smell Franky before he saw him, running up to his gym locker, out of breath and reeking of sour fear. It was never a good smell on an omega and it caused a few alphas to turn their heads, worry creasing their faces. Daniel squeezed his shoulder quickly in comfort, focusing on his mating glands right at the side of his neck. It wasn’t sexual and calmed him almost instantly. 

“The Cobras. They cornered Johnny in the omega locker room.” Franky said in a hushed voice like it was a secret just between them. Like he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. Daniel didn’t waste time, sprinting through the locker room only in his gym shorts, rushing into the other room. 

The sight and smell that he was greeted with made his blood boil. Alpha instincts and endorphins pumped through his body, making his muscles tense and his senses go haywire. 

Johnny was surrounded by them, a quiver of laughing, taunting, musking alphas. Tommy pushed Johnny off balance until he stumbled backwards into Bobby’s arms, who shoved the omega right back into the circle. 

Johnny tried to fight back, punching Tommy before trying to sweep his legs. It left him exposed though, and Tommy punched him in the back, grasping at his tiny undershirt and ripping the strap clean off, exposing most of his chest. The other three hooted and hollered, and Johnny was left in nothing but his thin, gym shorts.

That’s when his scent hit Daniel. It had been bothering him all day, keeping him confused and on edge. The honeyed scent of overripe fruit. His stupid alpha instincts telling him he had to protect but then when he tried to be nice Johnny’s scent shifted. 

The off-putting scent of rotting flowers warning him to back off. Then when he riled Daniel up just enough his scent changed again, stinging his nostril with the smell of burnt sugar. Daring Daniel, taunting his alpha to prove he was strong enough to get any closer. 

Right now it was all three scents hitting Daniel’s senses, shifting with each punch and kick and lingering touch. It jerked Daniel’s alpha hindbrain into motion, all rational thoughts gone, running solely on one instinct. 

_ Protect. Attack. Prove.  _

He lunged forward, tackling Tommy to the ground. He looked up just in time to see Bobby getting closer to the omega. He didn’t waste time, jumping off his left foot and kicking the other alpha into the lockers. He was careless though, leaving his back unprotected. That’s when he felt one heavy weight after another land on top of him. He growled, kicking and punching out but was only met with echoing growls and equal strength. 

Then he was being yanked up, Cobras restraining his arms and pulling his head back until he was face to face with the omega. Furious blue eyes met his, and the omega’s scent shifted again. Now all his ire and rotten, flowery scent was directed at Daniel.

“What the fuck, Larusso?” Johnny snapped, face red with exhaustion, anger and maybe even embarrassment. 

Daniel refused to back down. He didn’t care that Johnny was angry at him for some reason. Nothing these Encino kids did ever made any sense. He wouldn’t be bullied by Johnny into thinking he was in the wrong again. 

“Screw you, Johnny. Screw all of you.” Daniel bit back, breaking free from the hold Dutch and Jimmy had on him. They reached for his arms, trying to pull him back and away from Johnny. Like they were trying to protect Johnny from him! “Get off me. I’m not the one who barged into an omega locker room and attacked an…”

He was cut off by Johnny taking a step closer and poking him in the chest, hard. “Attack a what? A defenseless omega? And you thought what? That you would protect my honor? Newsflash Larusso, I beat your ass twice and I’ll do it again if you don’t mind your own business.” 

Dutch snorted, coming to stand between him and Johnny, winking at the omega. “You heard him, Fuck off, Danielle. This is Cobra Kai business.” The others laughed, musking the locker room, trying to claim their territory. Not the locker room but Johnny. 

It caused something ugly to bubble up in Daniel and before he knew it, it was coming out of his mouth. “So everyone was right. Big, bad Johnny Lawrence is just going to roll over and present to the first alpha that scent marks him. I really thought it would take more than just popping your plug to get you on all fours.” 

It was the worst thing Daniel could ever think of saying to anyone, and the look on Johnny’s face made him regret it immediately. All the fury and annoyance drained from Johnny’s face, replaced with a look of defeat. His gaze falling to the floor, refusing to meet Daniel’s eyes. His arms came up slowly, wrapping around his exposed chest like he only realized now that his undershirt was ripped nearly clean off. 

“Get out. Now!” Johnny barked at him, still looking down. Daniel moved forward, trying to say something, anything but then Bobby was in his face, pushing him backwards and out. He wasn’t attacking him and there wasn’t any heat behind his eyes. Just confusion. 

“I really thought you were better than that, Larusso. You’re all sweet and kind to Ali and your little omega friend but then you spew disgusting shit like that to Johnny.” Bobby said, pushing him into the now empty locker room. 

He doesn’t wait for Daniel to respond, turning away and walking back to his Cobras and Johnny. Daniel finally felt all the endorphins leaving his body, a hollow feeling settling in his gut. Like he emptied out every emotion that he’d been keeping bottled up, anger, frustration, fear and was just running on fumes. He slumped backwards, sighing and letting the lockers take most of his weight.

“What the fuck did I just do?” 

Daniel waited in the parking lot after school, fidgeting with his bicycle handles and trying to figure out what his next move would be. He eyed Johnny’s firebird at one end of the parking lot. At the other end was Barb’s car. She had given Ali a ride to school that day and was going to give her a ride home. 

Ali had spent all lunch admonishing him, telling him he had to make peace with Johnny and let go of their silly, little rivalry. It was easier said than done. Being nice to Johnny wasn’t a cake walk and the freaking asshole made it hard just to be on equal ground with him. It made Daniel act up and act out. Say and do dumb shit. Now he was stuck, Mr. Miyagi’s words ran through his head as he tried to figure out what to do. 

_ If we meet cruelty with cruelty then we learn nothing. We don’t grow. Just turn into a wood stump. We standstill. We get stuck. _

Johnny came out the back entrance of the school first, walking towards his car and was thankfully alone. Daniel was about to walk after him when he saw Ali from his peripheral. He paused for a beat, watching as she walked to the other side of the parking lot with Barb, stopping to wave at him. 

He didn’t know what to do. He was stuck. Caught off balance. 

He knew he should go to Johnny, say sorry or take a beating or anything to wipe that look of defeat off his face. But Ali was waving him over and he knew he had to explain to her what happened. Knew that she would find out from the rumor mills. Knew that Barb would probably tell her because Barb seemed to know every piece of gossip. He had to tell her his side of the story before she got even more pissed at him. 

Then a hand landed on his shoulder, and he turned, hands going up defensively almost immediately. He took a breath, sighing as he realized it was only Franky. 

The omega took a step back, an uneasy smile playing along his face. “Calm down, Bruce Lee. I just wanted to catch you before school was over. Everyone’s been talking about what happened in the locker room.” 

“Did you say anything?” Daniel asked, regretting it when the omega rolled his eyes. His smell took on a sour note. Daniel had definitely been on a roll, pissing off omegas all day. 

“I didn’t say anything. There were so many guys in the locker room today and all of you were so loud. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened.” Franky shot back. 

Daniel was about to respond when he heard a familiar voice yell across the parking lot. “Mills. Hey, Ali.” Johnny yelled, and Daniel whipped his head around. Watched without being able to move. Stuck. Saw Ali turn to look at Johnny before waving Barb off and walking towards the other omega. 

It was like watching a car crash. 

Johnny started talking animatedly, an ugly sneer settling on his face and Daniel could swear he heard his name. He didn’t have to guess for long. Both turned to look at him, a twin look of fury clouding their pretty, blue eyes. 

Did he just call Johnny’s eyes pretty? He shook his head, swallowing bile and preparing to just walk over there. What was the worst they could do to him? Murder him right there in the parking parking lot. It would be a relief after the day he had. 

Franky stopped him before he could move any further, the omega shaking his head ferociously. “You do not want to go over there right now, pal. Take some advice from an omega about omegas.” He whispered, hands gesturing wildly. “They are not ready to hear your apology. Give them a day to calm down.” 

Daniel looked back over at the firebird, watched as they got in the car together, slamming the doors closed so hard it rattled the windows. The car sped forward, turning in a loop until it roared past Daniel, causing him to jump back, worried he might get swiped. 

“On second thought, maybe give them a week.” Franky said, wincing as he looked down at the tire marks. 

Daniel didn’t know what was worst. That his girlfriend had just sped off with her ex-boyfriend. His alpha internally growled at that fact. Or knowing that wherever they were going that they would probably be talking about him. 

Cursing Daniel’s name the entire time. 

The next day Daniel decided not to get out of bed, feeling like shit, his joints cramping and his body bruising over. The locker room fight and the knowledge that he had two pissed off omegas waiting for him made him too weary to even venture out of his room. 

His ma had other ideas though. “Daniel! Wake up! I gotta get to work and you're going to be late for school.” She banged twice on the frame to get her point across before opening the door.

Daniel slung his arm across his eye, groaning in pain that was only half faked. “I’m sick, ma. I don’t think I can go to school today.” He let out an extra whimper to get his point across. 

His mom eyed him for a minute before walking across the room, rummaging through his drawers. A moment later she was popping a thermometer in his mouth. “Hey.” He mumbled around the thin stick. 

“Hey, yourself. I’ve only known you for sixteen years and you definitely haven’t become a better actor with age.” The thermometer beeped. His mother took it out of his mouth and checked it before showing him his temperature. “A perfect ninety-eight degrees. Now, can you tell me what’s really wrong? Are those boys bullying you still? I thought Mr. Miyagi talked to their Sensei.” 

“No, that’s not the problem anymore.” Daniel sighed, trying to figure out how much truth he could actually tell his mom without her worrying. A gang of alphas fighting one, half naked omega in the locker room? Definitely not. That he then tried to fight that entire gang of alphas? Hell no. That he then called said omega a whore?

“Then what’s got you smelling so miserable?” His ma asked, ruffling his hair and trying to make him smile. Even when lines of concern creased her face. Daniel hated how he had her so worried. 

“Do you remember that one beta, Johnny?” He asked, picking his words carefully. 

“The leader of that little gang? The one who bullied you the worst?” His mom asked, voice becoming heated. ‘What did he do?” 

“He… presented as an omega last week.” Daniel went on. 

“Oh.” 

“Then Ali told me to lay off him.”

“Because he’s an omega? That’s not very forward thinking.” 

“No because he wouldn’t be fighting in the All-Valley anymore. And wouldn’t be part of Cobra Kai. And wouldn’t be doing Karate. Like at all.” 

“Because he’s an omega?” 

“Because his dad’s an asshole…” 

“Language.”

“And his Sensei is a jerk. And his friends are jerks.” 

“Shit.” His mom cursed. 

“Language.” Daniel parroted. 

“I’m starting to feel a little sorry for this kid.”

“So was I! Then he came to school yesterday. And he was still an asshole.”

“He’s probably going through a lot.”

“That’s what Ali said. So I tried to be nicer. I even… helped him out of a difficult situation and all he did was threaten me.” Daniel said carefully. Not trying to rehash the whole locker room incident. 

“Did he hit you?” 

“No but he told me he’d kick my ass if I didn’t mind my own business.”

“And what did you do?” His mom asked, almost as if she could hear the guilt in his voice. 

“It’s just that… he’s still hanging around all those Cobras but all they see him as is an omega now. I could smell it on them.” He tried to explain. 

“Daniel, what did you do?” His mom repeated. 

“Then they were all laughing at me…” 

“Daniel…”

“I said that he was acting like he was about to get on all fours and present for the first alpha that scent marked him.” He rushed out, hoping his mom missed half of what he said. 

His mom smacked him on the back of the head, once, softly. “Daniel Larusso, I raised you better than to…”

“Treat omegas like that. I know. I know, ma. And I swear I was going to say sorry but I didn’t get a chance.” 

“What happened?”

“Johnny found Ali and told her what I said. Now they are both angry at me and possibly working together to plan my murder.” Daniel said, falling back on bed, feeling exhausted and it wasn’t even eight in the morning yet. 

His mother was silent for a moment, face creasing in thought before she broke out in a fit of laughter. She sat down on the edge of the bed, clutching her belly as her body was wracked with a fit of giggles. 

“Lap it up, ma. Worst enough that I got my girlfriend pissed at me. Cobras ready to jump me if I even look sideways at Johnny. Now my own ma is laughing at me.” Daniel sighed, wondering how this became his life. 

His mom settled down, cupping his cheek comfortingly before smacking him once. “I’m not laughing at you, hon. It’s just that I forgot how dramatic high school could be. Every day could seem like the end of the world but then you get up, face it and realize it is not that bad.” 

“You sound like Mr. Miyagi now.”

“And he’s a smart man so you know I’m right. Things aren’t going to get better if you just stay in this bed. Ali’s angry at you, then go talk to her. You said something terrible to Johnny, say sorry to him. Tell him you didn’t mean it because I know you. You're not that type of alpha.” 

Daniel sighed, nodding to himself, knowing his mom was right but that didn’t make it feel any better. “You're really not going to let me stay home?”

“Not a chance in hell.”

“Language. You know, this is where I get it from.” 

Tuesday was just as bad as he thought it would be. Johnny wasn’t sitting next to him and Jack in Shop class, choosing to join another pair for the rest of the project.

“Are you sure Mr. Lawrence?” Mr. Raya asked. “I’ll only be able to give you half credit if you join another team.” 

“I don’t care.” Johnny said, quietly but Daniel could hear. 

He was wearing his Cobra Kai jacket again and it made something twist in Daniel’s gut. Everyone knew what it meant. He wasn’t part of Cobra Kai anymore. He wasn’t even doing karate. He belonged to them. He might as well have had Property of Cobra Fucking Kai tatooed across his forhead. 

He worked up the courage to walk over to the other table in the middle of class. Johnny eyed him wearily. “I…” Daniel started. 

“Leave me alone.” Johnny said but it was all wrong. There wasn’t any fight to his voice or anger in his eyes. Just resignation. His smell was all off too. Covered heavily with deodorizer. So all Daniel could smell was the flowery, neutral scent of omega. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. What I said yesterday was stupid and it wasn’t true. I was angry.” The other two boys at the table, both betas, kept looking between them. Like they were waiting for a fight to break out. At this point it was their MO. 

“Ok.” Johnny said, staring at one of the manuals like it held all the answers he’d ever need. 

“Really?” Daniel was confused. He expected a snide remark. For Johnny to say he wasn’t forgiven. To be called a tiny, alpha punk. Anything that showed that Johnny Lawrence was still in there and hadn’t been replaced by a pod person. “So you forgive me.”

“Yep.” Johnny said, still not meeting his eyes. 

Daniel didn’t have a response to that. His brain had worked out the million sharp comebacks that Johnny probably had for him. Ranging from belittle jabs at his manhood to all out threats. Docile forgiveness? Meek acceptance? That wasn’t the boy who kicked his ass at the beginning of the school year. 

It wasn’t Johnny Lawrence at all. 

He walked back to his table feeling disjointed like his brain was short circuiting, trying to put together the pieces of a puzzle that didn’t quite fit. He still heard him though, even if Johnny didn’t mean for him to. 

“It is true though.” 

Lunch wasn’t any better. Ali gave him the cold shoulder for most of it but still let him sit with her and her friends. Daniel considered eating his lunch in the toilets more than once during that hour. 

“Then Chris asked me out. Can you believe it?” Susie said, gesturing with her spoon filled with yogurt. “And I said ‘after you tried to put the moves on Lawrence?’ and he said ‘Johnny put the moves on me and then his boyfriends beat me up because they can’t control him.’ Like I would believe that. What a knothead.” 

“Can we give it a break?” Franky said, sighing as he bit into his candy bar. “I swear to God. The amount you guys gossip about Johnny, his ears must be on fire.” 

“What? Are you his protector now? Just because you share the same locker room?” Barb bit back, laughing as Franky made a face. 

“Haven’t you heard? Daniel is his protector. After what happened in the locker…” Susie started but wasn’t allowed to finish whatever snide remark she was about to make. 

“Leave it alone, Susan.” Ali warned, looking up at the table from her homework for the first time that hour. 

Susie shut her mouth immediately, hearing the heat in Ali’s voice. Daniel shrunk back, even though the anger wasn’t targeted directly at him -- he still didn’t want to catch any shrapnel. 

He tried to catch Ali at her locker, before her next class but she wasn’t having any of it. Slamming the locker in his face. “I told you to leave well enough alone.”

“I’m so sorry. I know I promised to leave him alone. What I said was stupid and…” He rushed his words out but she cut him off. 

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me. Johnny’s the one you said it to.” She snapped, disappointment clear in her voice.

“I did say sorry to him. And he accepted it.” Daniel said, feeling guilt churn in his stomach. It was the truth but nothing felt right between him and Johnny. There was something there that merely saying sorry wouldn’t fix and Daniel hated when he couldn’t fix things. 

On the other hand, fixing things with Ali seemed so much easier. She was an open book. Always saying what she felt and not mincing words. Plus, he owed this apology to her more than anyone else. “You asked me to make you a promise and I couldn’t stick by it for a day. You trusted me and I betrayed that trust. I wish I could say I’m not going to do it again but all I can say is I’ll try and I’m sorry.”

Ali paused before entering her class, gave him a long look, humming to herself before sighing. “I really want to forgive you. Especially, with those big, puppy dog eyes but I need to talk to Johnny first. Ok? We’re just starting to become friends again and I don’t want to mess that up.”

Daniel nodded, smiling at his girlfriend and bending down for a kiss. He wished he could say it made him feel better but it didn’t. Daniel wasn’t sure what Johnny would say to Ali. If he’d be the docile presence that could barely meet his eyes in Shop class or if Ali could get a real response out of him. 

The idea of it made him feel strangely jealous and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was the idea that Ali still had such a personal relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Or maybe it was because Ali got to see the Johnny who wasn’t pretending to be some tame, little omega. The Johnny that Daniel would be privy to if he hadn’t fucked all of this up so badly. 

Wednesday was better. In Shop class Daniel and Jack had to present their rocking chair to Mr. Raya for a final grade and to say it could have gone better was an understatement. 

“Good job on the finish. The coloring is even.” Mr. Raya circled the chair, checking things off as he went on. He pushed it gently and Daniel held his breath as he watched it slowly rock back and forth. “Not bad. All the legs seem to be balanced. Now, let’s test the durability. Larusso, please take a seat.” Raya asked, gesturing towards the chair. 

Daniel bit his lip, looking between the chair, Mr. Raya and Jack. He heard a small snicker coming from the back of the room. He turned just in time to see the smirk slowly disappear from Johnny’s face. “Sir, I’m really sore from karate practice and I don’t think I can.” 

“You don’t think you can sit down on a chair because you're too sore, Mr. Larusso?” Mr. Raya asked, incredulous. Daniel hummed, nodding slowly, not caring how dumb it sounded. 

Jack rolled his, pushing Daniel out of the way. “Move it, Larusso. I’ll do it myself.” He said, falling onto the seat with little patience. He rocked back and forth a few times, leaving Daniel amazed that it actually worked. They’d done a good job putting it together but the different screws Johnny put in should have definitely caused at least one leg to crack or fall off. 

“Pretty sturdy. This is definitely an A…” Before Mr. Raya could finish his sentence, Daniel heard the crack and splinter. He was about to say something, maybe warn Jack to get off the chair but it all happened too fast. One joint popped out and under Jack’s weight the leg bent, crashing to the ground and taking the boy with it. 

The room burst out in laughter, Mr. Raya whispering something about a B minus before walking to the next table. Jack cursed his way back to his own chair, leaving Daniel to pick up their broken project. He turned one more time, watched Johnny’s smirk at him. This time it didn’t waver when he caught Daniel looking back. He raised an eyebrow at the other boy, waving the broken joint in his hand. 

As he was leaving class Daniel was surprised when Johnny stopped him before he could get to his locker. “You can say thank you now.” Johnny said, holding out his hand. 

“For getting me a B minus or for nearly giving Jack a concussion?” Daniel smiled, relishing how ridiculous the other boy was. Realizing how much he actually enjoyed Johnny being an asshole. Even if it got on his nerves more times than not. It would always be better than that passive creature Daniel had met the other day. 

“No. For getting you an actual date with Ali and not just that pussy-footing, lunch-date bullshit you had going on.” Johnny mocked, gesturing to his hand again. “Now shake my hand, dumbass.” 

Daniel was too confused to actually respond, so instead just shook Johnny’s hand. As expected, the other boy tightened his grip, nearly cracking Daniel’s hand. Or at least it felt that way. Johnny smiled sweetly which was weird enough but he wasn’t even looking at Daniel. He turned towards where Johnny was looking. Saw Ali standing only a few lockers away, matching Johnny’s smile before turning to look at Daniel. 

“I’ll see you at lunch, Daniel.” She winked like lunch was a special code for something just between them and not just them eating lunch with her stupid friends and Franky. Not that Daniel minded. Ali wanting to do anything with him again was a good thing. 

“See you then, Ali.” He returned the smile before looking back at Johnny. It also meant that her and Johnny must have talked between yesterday and today. And whatever he said was good enough for her to actually forgive Daniel. “Thank you. I guess.”

“You owe me, Larusso.” Johnny said, brushing past him and towards Ali. “Come on, babe. We’ll be late for class.” 

“Come on, babe.” Ali parroted in a mocking voice, pushing the other omega as they walked to class. 

Daniel felt that same spark of jealousy as he watched them bump shoulders and laugh together as they walked down the hall. He knew it was just his alpha getting territorial but what he wasn’t expecting was the spark of arousal he felt stirring in belly. 

His alpha didn’t seem to mind either. Enjoying the thought that both omegas only had his scent on them. Ali from the kiss yesterday and Johnny from the handshake today. Knowing that with every touch the omegas shared they were only rubbing his scent more into their skin. 

Daniel shook it off, deciding that his alpha could fuck off. It had already gotten him into too much trouble this week. This, whatever this was -- was the last thing he needed. 

Lunch was less awkward and blissfully everyone got the memo to not gossip about Johnny. Even though it looked like it almost killed Susie and Barb not to. “Have you ever been to Golf N Stuff?” Ali asked, stealing his jello. 

“I’ve only been here a couple of months and Franky has been a terrible tour guide. Hasn’t taken me anywhere besides the beach” Daniel answered, poking his friend with a spork. “And we all know how that ended.” 

“The last thing I want my mom to think is that I’m dating an alpha.” Franky said around a bite of a fishstick. “Swear, I think she started sneaking birth control into my milk at dinner after I started dating that one beta from East Valley.” 

“Wait! Your mom is willing to start you on birth control?” Susie whispered, scandalized. Daniel rolled his eyes. “My mom would never. She freaked out when she found condoms in my drawer. I had to tell her that I was holding them for Ali…” 

“Hey!” Ali exclaimed, throwing an orange peel at her friend. 

“It’s not that big of a deal. My mom had me when she was too young. She just doesn’t want me to make the same mistakes.” Frankie continued and Daniel didn’t know how he had the patience to deal with the other two omegas. “But she doesn’t have to worry because I’m never going to date an alpha.” 

“You can still get pregnant if you have sex with a beta male, stupid.” Barb said without heat. 

“But you can use condoms when you have sex with betas.” Frankie explained. “Their useless if you have sex with an alpha.” 

“Really?” Susie asked, curious. “Why?” 

“Well…” Frankie started but stopped, making a somewhat obscene hand gesture. “The knot…”

The entire table was quiet for a beat before turning to look at Daniel, eyes drilling holes into him like he’d bleed answers. 

“I’m not… answering that. Leave me out of this.” Daniel stumbled over his words, suddenly feeling too hot under the collar. It made him feel uneasy knowing that they were all thinking about his knot. Talking about his body in alpha health class when the other students were only alphas was embarrassing enough. 

But talking about it with omegas made him feel like the fetal pig he had to dissect in lab practicals. “Can we just talk about Golf N Stuff?” 

Ali scooted closer, laughing lightly and pulling Daniel’s arm around her shoulder before holding his hand in her own. “Hey. The only one who gets to ask Daniel about his knot is me.” She said, half jokingly as she pulled him closer. It made Daniel blush harder but he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as the other girls gasped, feigning shock. “So what do you think about Saturday?” 

“It's my favorite day of the week. Why?” Daniel asked, laughing as Ali rolled her eyes at him. 

“Do you want to take me to Golf N Stuff this Saturday?” Ali went on, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. 

“I think I might be free. Just have to check my schedule.” Daniel said, pretending to look through his binder. “This Saturday? I think I can pencil you in between Karate practice and a late dinner of reheated macaroni.” 

“Well thank you, alpha. I’m so glad you could fit me into your busy schedule.” Ali mocked, kissing him between every few words. 

“I can always make time for my favorite omega.” Daniel said, gently scent marking Ali. He could smell her happiness, tucked between her shoulder and ear. Her sweet scent hitting his senses, citrus trees and wood sap. It was so distinct, lingering on Daniel for hours. Ali had presented at fourteen, her scent refining after years and becoming a unique part of her. 

Daniel couldn’t help but compare it to Johnny’s that was so unrefined. Pungent and full but unremarkable. His scent was still sickly sweet like any omega that just presented. Saying nothing about his personality just that he was ripe.

Daniel shook his head, reminding himself not to let his alpha do the thinking for him. Especially, when he had Ali right here, presenting her mating glands for him to scent mark. Johnny and his sickly, sweet scent should be the last thing on his mind. 

Daniel woke up in the middle of the night to a gentle pressure at the back of his neck. He ignored it at first, thinking it might be one of those California gnats that always came through the window when he left it open at night. 

Then the pressure got more intense, warm and wet. Kisses trailing down his naked shoulder. He turned suddenly, meeting deep, blue eyes and a swollen mouth. “Took you long enough to wake up.” Ali said, settling her weight on his lap. 

He moaned feeling the friction of her tiny, jean skirt against his thin boxers. HIs dick came to attention instantly. “Ali, what? What are you doing here?” He asked, confused, voice deep from sleep. 

She kissed him again, mouth opening and licking his tongue with her own. Her taste was just as intense as her smell. Citrus and sap, fresh and sweet. She trailed kisses down his naked chest, stopping to lick his belly button. She looked up at him, big blue eyes full of heat as her fingers toyed with the elastic of his boxers. 

“We were thinking about you, Daniel. Talking about how brave you were taking on all four of those Cobra Kai jerks.” She pulled down his boxers, Daniel lifting his butt and helping her untangle them from his ankles. He was already hard, trying and failing not to thrust his hips. 

“We?” Daniel asked, confused and too horny to really care. He had never gone farther then second base back home. Judy was sweet but never let him get farther than a hand on her boob. Under the shirt but over the bra. It used to be enough to make him come but this was more than he could ever imagine. 

“We wanted to reward you. You’ve been trying so hard to please us. We want to return the favor.” Ali was kissing both his thighs but the warm, familiar voice was talking straight into his ear. He moaned as his earlobe was gently licked, teeth biting down and stinging his flesh. Daniel turned to meet Johnny’s light blue eyes, a smirk playing across his wet mouth. 

“Johnny? Wait?” Daniel started but Johnny hushed him. He thought that Johnny was still pissed at him, at least a little bit. Thought that he belonged to Cobra Kai. Dutch. “I thought…” 

“Daniel thinks way too much. Doesn’t he, Ali?” Johnny asked, looking at the other omega, curling a hand into her blond waves. 

She smiled at them, nuzzling the sensitive skin between his thigh and groin, licking him just there and driving Daniel crazy. “Maybe you need to shut him up.” 

Daniel threw his head back as Ali licked down his shaft, tongue hot against his hard flesh. Johnny cupped his cheek, turning his head and capturing his mouth in a wet, open mouthed kiss. It was deep and dirty and just like Johnny, he didn’t give an inch. Gasping into his mouth when they both ran out of air. 

He was like a ragdoll, being pushed and pulled in every direction. Being licked and sucked and loving every minute of it. Ali’s mouth enveloped him, tiny hand wrapping around his forming knot. Johnny’s mouth tasted as sickly sweet as he thought it would. Ripe cherries and warm honey. 

He moaned into his open mouth, letting Johnny drag his hand up, up, up and Daniel finally broke the lip lock, looking down as his hand rubbed against the silky fabric of his thin undershirt. “Can I put my hand under?” Daniel asked, still unsure what the rules were to this but willing to do whatever they said. 

“Nope.”Johnny said, grinning as he kissed Daniel’s hand, tongue coming out to lick his fingers. “I want your hand somewhere else.” He didn’t have to wait long to find out, Johnny licking his fingers one more time before pushing them down his chest. Lower, lower, lower until they were flirting with the top of his tiny, gym shorts. 

Ali’s mouth slipped off his cock, cool air hitting his too hot flesh. Her mouth kissed his tip, tiny licks moving up until she was kissing his growing knot. He let out a broken cry, trying not to come. 

Then his fingers dipped under Johnny’s gym shorts, wet fingers grazing his hard cock, going lower until he felt the pads of his fingers touch the furl of wet, tight flesh. Johnny’s warm breath was on his air again, whispering “Fuck me with your finger, Larusso.” 

Daniel didn’t hesitate, slowly pushing one finger into that too tight heat. Johnny moaned into his ear, Ali’s mouth engulfing his cock again and that’s all it took. 

Daniel came. Knot pulsing, Ali swallowing around his cock and Johnny’s body tightening around his fingers. 

Daniel didn’t realize his eyes were squeezed tightly closed until he opened them. Sunlight blasting through his curtains, causing him to wince and shove his face back into his pillow. He groaned, hips slowly humping the bed. Mind trying and failing to hold on to the fragments of his intense but amazing dream. 

He stopped once he realized that both his boxers and bed sheets were soaked. He reached a hand down, realizing he was not only hard but his knot was completely swollen. Daniel pushed his boxers down, mind remembering heated, blue eyes. He tugged his cock once, twince, three times before coming. 

There was only one problem. His cock and knot hadn’t wavered. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Daniel repeated to himself. Knowing exactly what was happening. 

“Daniel! Wake up! I gotta get to work and you're going to be late for school.” His mom’s cheery voice greeted him before knocking on the door. Too loud for the headache that was forming behind his eyes, 

“Ma. Don’t come in.” Daniel warned, voice rough from sleep. They’d been through this before, every two months or so since he first presented. 

Daniel was in Rut. 

The doorknob started to turn but then stopped. “Isn’t it a little too early for your rut?” His ma asked. 

“It’s not like I can plan this, ma.” Daniel whined, pushing his underwear off and discarding them on the floor. His entire body ached, his skin felt two sizes too small and overly heated. The worst part was his dick and knot. 

Daniel couldn’t find any relief. No matter how hard he tried. That’s what Ruts were like when you were going at it alone. Just jerking off until you didn’t want to touch your own dick any more. His knot staying swollen, holding out hope that it would catch an omega. His alpha growling the whole time.

Actually, that was the worst part. His alpha. 

All his alpha wanted was an omega. His last Rut had been terrible because he’d just left New Jersey and had just met Ali. His alpha deciding that he wouldn’t be satisfied until Ali’s sweet scent and warm body was under his. 

Now wasn’t any different, Except that Ali’s scent was all over him from the day before. Citrus and sap. It seemed to calm his alpha as he went for another round. Hand wrapping around his dick, remembering how he had scent marked Ali. Nose rubbing against the juncture of her shoulder where her scent was deepest, right against her mating glands. 

He stroked himself faster, no rhythm, just chasing some kind of relief. His alpha letting out a growl as the picture of Ali shifted in his head, blue eyes becoming lighter, scent becoming sweeter, deeper. The slope of Johnny’s chest in his silk undershirt, ripped and revealing one tight, pebbled nipple. Thin shorts clinging to his muscled thighs. 

He came. Finally finding some relief as his dick went soft. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” Daniel wasn’t going to let his dumbshit of an alpha control his thoughts and fantasies. Ali was his girlfriend. His omega. 

Johnny was a mystery that he didn’t want to unwrap. Wanting to fight him one day, acting pliant and passive the next and then friendly and sweet the day after. Worst of all, it drove his alpha crazy. 

Daniel refused to let him win though. Deciding that for the rest of his Rut he wouldn’t think about Johnny once. Just Ali. Maybe both of them if he was desperate. He mewled quietly into his pillow as his dick stirred in interest. 

“Daniel, I brought you some juice and snacks and… lubricant.” His ma said. He chose not to respond. Too embarrassed to form words. 

He was grateful that Ruts only lasted two days. He wasn’t sure if he’d survive any longer then that. 


	5. Excerpt from Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask me questions on my Tumblr:  
> [maccahawk](http://maccahawk.tumblr.com)

Johnny noticed Daniel, watched him juggle the ball between his knees. He considered punching him for a beat but shook his head. 

Sid had warned him that one more incident like punching Chris and he'd ship him off to an omega school. He wasn't going to let Daniel get the best of him. 

How dare the little, punk alpha decide for Johnny what he needed. Decide that he needed to be saved from his friends, decide that Johnny was too weak to fight his own battles...

He felt his fists clench and tried to decide if he was more angry at Daniel or himself. He didn't even notice when Daniel turned and greeted him, an olive branch of a smile etched across his face.

Bobby was right behind him, looking from Johnny to Daniel, glaring lasers at the latter. Johnny groaned. When had his friends become his protectors and an even better question... 

Why was he letting them? 

He didn't respond to Daniel. Didn't want to start anything. Instead turning, grabbing Dutch by the shoulders and whispering "So where are you taking me on our date Saturday?" 

Dutch laughed, trying and failing not to musk, his scent settling on Johnny's skin like a pungent cologne. "Golf N Stuff. Where else?" 


	6. Chapter 6

“Then he blames Tommy, Bobby, Jimmy and Dutch for the whole damn thing.” Johnny knows he’s been blowing up Ali’s ear for the whole ride to her house, barely letting her get a word in but he couldn’t help it. Larusso could just be the most infuriating person on Earth. “He acts all high and mighty but he’s just as freaking knotheaded as the rest of them and…” 

“But don’t you think he was kinda right?” Ali says quietly, lowering his radio so she didn’t have to yell over Guns N’ Roses. “Why do you think they came into the omega locker room in the first place?” 

“You’re just making excuses because he’s your alpha.” Johnny says the last part with the most vitriol he could muster into his voice. Wanting Ali to at least feel half as embarrassed as Daniel made him feel back in the locker room. “Like his musk isn’t all over you right now. Like he doesn’t scent mark you everyday during your dumb lunchdates.” 

“I let him though. I want him to.” Ali continued in an even voice, it was the same one she always used when she was trying to make Johnny see reason. He knew what she was doing but it wouldn’t work. Daniel was a shithead and she couldn’t prove otherwise. “They cornered you in an empty room while you were half naked and now their musk is all over you. I can smell it.” 

“So what? They used to do that when I was a beta, too. They can’t help it. When alphas fight they musk. You're the one who’s gonna be a doctor. Shouldn’t you know this.” Johnny argued. He didn’t know why everyone was so determined to treat him differently just because he popped his plug. 

“But you're not a beta anymore and they know that. You can’t keep defending them. If you're going to let them scent mark you then at least be honest about it.” Ali bit back, getting angrier. 

“Be honest about what exactly. What are you implying Mills?” Johnny said, knowing where this was going and not liking it. She might have said she was angry at Daniel but clearly she agreed with him. “You think I want to present my ass to all four of them?” 

Ali smacked his shoulder and he threw an empty soda can at her in retaliation before focusing back on driving. “Don’t talk like that. I’ll kick Daniel’s ass later but this is about you. I’m not going to let it go because I care about you. And focus on the road before you get us both killed.” Ali said, sighing and openly trying to break the tension.

“If you care about me then stop treating me differently.” Johnny whispered, not wanting to let anyone know, not even Ali how much this was getting to him. 

“Treating you like you're still a beta isn’t going to change the fact that you aren’t anymore. And it won’t change how everyone else treats you. The best thing I can do is be honest with you because it’ll save us both a lot of grief.” Ali said, rubbing the shoulder she just smacked. 

“Fine. Then be honest with me. I can take it.” Johnny said, bracing himself. Krease had taught him that the real world would never take it easy on him so he always had to be prepared for the hardest punch. He just wasn’t sure if he was ready for Ali’s hardest punch.

“You weren’t ever a beta Johnny. You have always been an omega. The only difference is that you’ve finally presented. Even when we dated it never really felt like that heated, out of this world passion that we watched in all those movies. Then when you presented it all just started making sense… including everything that you were doing with Cobra Kai.” 

Johnny was silent for a beat, thinking back on their four year romance. He wished he could tell Ali she was full of crap but deep down he knew it was true. Out of all the things they did together - the kisses, grinding and fully clothed orgasms - nothing really came close to feeling truly exhilarating. 

Johnny shook his head, trying not to compare how it felt having Ali between his legs to how it felt having an alpha between his legs. Sparring with the alphas from his dojo had always been amazing but that didn’t mean he only enjoyed it because his omega was craving knot. 

“Just because we never got real hot and heavy doesn’t mean I want Dutch or any alpha to scent mark me.” Johnny said, trying his hardest to believe his own words. 

“But doesn’t it make sense. Omegas crave a strong pack. It's primordial. And out of that pack they want the strongest alpha. You joined Cobra Kai when most omegas would be presenting. You surrounded yourself with the strongest alphas from that pack and let them musk all over you for four years.” Ali continued, waving her hands around like she was in a particularly heated argument in debate class. 

“Now you are challenging them to fight you so you can choose who the strongest alpha is. You don’t have to be Freud here. Water is wet. Fire is hot. And Johnny Lawrence is going around school beating up alphas to see which one should be his alpha.” She finished just as Johnny pulled into her driveway. 

Johnny unlocked the car doors, not sure if he wanted Ali to leave immediately so she couldn’t drop any more truth bombs or if he wanted her to stay in his car, ask her a million more questions. Since she seemed to know more about him then he knew about himself. 

“I thought you wanted to be a pediatrician. Not a freaking psychotherapist.” Johnny joked without any humor in his voice. 

“Johnny… just sleep on it. All this is new to you. No one is expecting you to be the perfect omega in a week or ever. I’ll talk to Daniel. Tell him to leave you alone.” Ali said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving his car. 

Johnny watched Ali until she made it safely into her house. It was a little ritual that he always did. Something he’d been taught. Protect your girlfriend. Protect omegas. He wondered if omegas did that for each other. If that was what Ali was trying to do for him. Protect him. 

Johnny wasn’t sure if he liked it. 

Johnny got home twenty minutes later to a pissed off Sid and a very anxious looking mom. He sighed, throwing his keys on the table, mumbling “Not now, Sid.” 

Sid rushed to the table, snatching his keys and waving them in the air with a clenched fist. “You couldn’t last one day. One day without stirring up your usual crap.” Sid barked, Johnny’s mom following closely behind.

“Chris Eric’s parents called today, honey. They told us what happened at school. They said they won’t take it any farther but they were really angry. Said they wanted an apology from you.” His mother said quietly, looking upset. He wasn’t sure if she was upset at him for failing at being an omega for one day or at Sid for failing at being a father since forever. If he had to guess it was the former. But sometimes he wished she would just take his side for once. 

“I’m not apologizing to that shithead. He tried to kiss me so I punched him. He should be glad I’m not calling the police.” Johnny snapped, not wanting to argue but his step-dad made it hard to actually talk like a normal family. 

“Oh no. Baby, are you ok?” His mom asked, rushing up to him and running tiny fingers along his cheek like he was injured. Like a simple kiss would result in some type of bruise. He sighed, nodding. He hated that she always had to be the buffer between him and Sid. “I told you that there had to be more to the story than what they told us, Sid.” 

“Don’t fall for his little act, Laura. Or did you forget the part where he had a group of alphas beat up that Eric’s boy.” Sid said, glaring at the both of them. 

Johnny cursed underneath his breath. Almost completely forgetting that ‘his alphas’ had protected his honor and gotten revenge on Chris. “I had nothing to do with that mom. You gotta believe me. I didn’t tell Bobby, Tommy, Jimmy and Dutch to do any of that stuff.” 

“Bullshit. I’ve known tons of omegas just like you. Leading alphas on and letting them do your dirty work. That’s why I never married one.” Sid snared, looking Johnny up and down. “And now I’m stuck with you. Swear to God. If you pull something like this again I’m shipping you off to omega school.” 

“Do something like what Sid? Punch an asshole that tried to kiss me.” Johnny said, feeling disgusted with everything Sid was implying but deciding that he’d never let him see how much it hurt. “Or are you afraid all your country club pals are going to start talking about the little omega you have under your roof who’s going around presenting for any alpha…” 

Johnny heard Daniel’s words leaving his mouth, letting that anger build in him as he spit them out and used it against Sid. That’s what he was really pissed off about. That all his friends and business associates would see him as weak because he couldn’t even control a teenage omega. 

Johnny watched as Sid stumbled his way towards them, bumping into the coffee table as he let out a litany of curses. An inch away from Johnny’s face he raised an open hand, reeling it back to hit him. John’s mom tried to get in between them but he didn’t let her, pushing her gently to the side and taking a step closer to his step-dad. 

“Go ahead Sid. Hit me.” Johnny said, smirking. He got into the older man’s face, daring him with his disobedience. “When I was a beta you could pull that type of shit easily. No one would say a word about a father smacking some sense into his seventeen year-old, beta son. But now…” 

Sid continued to glare at him but slowly put his hand down, finally realizing what he was about to do. “You leave a bruise and I call an omega abuse helpline. Get the school involved. The authorities. Not only will everyone know you beat up your omega son but I’ll take everything. Your house. Your fortune five hundred company. My mom.” 

“You can’t threaten me in my own house.” Sid whispered but there was fear in his voice. Johnny didn’t know much about being an omega but like every beta and alpha he was taught the basics. You never hit a woman or an omega. 

Johnny smiled, turning to look at his mother for a beat, and watched as she tried to hide her own smile. Sid walked away slowly, silently watching them like they were planning something. 

Maybe this time he was right. 

“I can still send your ass to omega school and you can say goodbye to that firebird of yours.” Sid said like he was trying to gain back ground while slowly retreating. His mom didn’t say anything but nodded towards the kitchen. They’d had their own secret language since he was young and he didn’t have to be asked twice, going into the kitchen as his mom followed.

“That should keep Sid quiet for a while but…” Johnny was about to go on before being swept in a huge hug by his mom’s tiny arms. 

“I shouldn’t have to depend on my son to protect me from my husband. It should always be the other way around.” His mother whispered, holding him tighter. “But thank you.” 

He laid his head on his mom’s shoulder, taking in her soft and familiar scent. “It shouldn’t be like this at all, mom.” He could hear her sniffle back tears as she pushed away. She smiled at him, trying to comfort him even though her eyes were still wet. It wasn’t the first time.

“Well, before all of that craziness I actually had some good news.” She took a folded up paper out of her back pocket, passing it to Johnny. He took it from her, realizing that it was a pamphlet. 

“What’s this?” He asked, opening it up and reading it. “Omega self-defense classes?” 

His mother nodded, getting excited. “I was at brunch with the girls and they mentioned that one of their daughters had just started. They meet twice a week, do live demonstrations and they can even earn belts.” 

Johnny snorted. “In what? How fast they can pepper spray someone? Or how fast they can run from a perp?” He looked back at his mom, watching her face fall at his dismissal. He cursed silently, regretting his words, knowing his mom was trying. “I mean. I’ll check it out. Worst case scenario -- maybe I can teach them a few moves myself.”

His mom jumped into his arms, giddy. “That’s the spirit.” She squeezed him tightly. “I know how much karate means to you. And I don’t want you to just give it all up because…”

“I’m an omega.” Johnny finished, pocketing the pamphlet. 

“I just want you to be happy.” She tried again, smiling her sad smile. Johnny mirrored it. Neither had ever been good with hiding how they felt. 

“I’m trying, mom.” Johnny said, trying to reassure his mom.

It was true but it wasn’t easy. 

Around eleven at night Johnny felt like he was going to crawl out of his own skin. Ali and Daniel’s words taking up space in his head. It was keeping him up and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He looked at the pamphlet again. Maybe that’s all he needed. Something physical to keep his mind and body occupied. 

He snorted again, shoving the pamphlet under his pillow. Johnny Lawrence in an omega self-defense class? He’d look ridiculous. Plus, he’d probably just show up their instructor and be kicked out anyway. 

No, what Johnny Lawrence needed right now was not to be in his own brain. Before he could regret it he took his phone and dialed a number he knew from memory. “Hey Bobby. Call the guys. I want to get wasted. I don’t care if it's a Monday… Listen, either be here in thirty with the guys or you're a pussy.” 

Johnny hung up without another word. He got up, looking for his shoes and Cobra Kai jacket. He knew that if Ali found out she’d be pissed. She wanted him to think about what it meant to be an omega or some shit. Wanted him to start analyzing his own actions. Figure out if he actually wanted to do karate or if what he really wanted was the strongest alpha in the pack. 

The thing was -- Johnny didn’t know why he had to choose. Maybe he wanted both. Maybe he didn’t want to think about what that meant. Maybe he just wanted to get drunk and punch the shit out of Dutch like he usually did. 

“Why didn’t we take Johnny’s car?” Tommy said, out of breath as he spun the roundabout, Johnny clutching the metal bars for dear life. 

“Sid took away my keys because four assholes beat up Chris and now one of those four assholes has to pick me up tomorrow.” Johnny answered, waving for Jimmy to pass the joint. 

“Chris Eric… what type of asshole has two first names?” Jimmy giggled, passing him the lit joint between spins. “We should have beat him up just for having a stupid last name.” 

“Now I have to say sorry to him.” Johnny complained, inhaling and holding -- one, two, three -- before exhaling. 

“Do you want us to break his leg?” Tommy asked, completely serious. 

“Leave him alone. I can fight my own battles.” Johnny dismissed, trading the joint for a beer. 

“That’s the problem, Johnny. If we let you fight your own battles then everyone at school will call us pussies.” Dutch said, stopping Jimmy from spinning the roundabout and snatching the beer from Johnny. Chugging it in one go.

“Think about it this way. Imagine some asshole was going around kissing Ali…” Bobby started and then stopped before breaking out in a fit of laughter. “Shit. Bad analogy.” 

“Yuck it up assholes.” Johnny said, snatching Bobby’s beer. “You’ve had enough, giggly tits.” 

“But forreal.” Tommy said quietly. “It sucks not having you at the dojo. And not hanging out with you between classes. And having everyone think that we can’t protect you.” 

Johnny rolled his eyes, looking at his four friends who resembled kicked dogs. Drunk and high kicked dogs but it still made a pitiful sight. Johnny had been hoping that he didn’t have to think about what Ali had said but here he was, being musked on by four alphas. All of them telling him the same thing. 

He had to choose one of them to be his alpha. 

Johnny sighed, deciding that he really didn’t do well overthinking things. He was much better at jumping head first into things and worrying about the consequences later. 

“Fine but this doesn’t mean I’m going to start acting like some weak ass omega.” Johnny started, getting their attention. “I’m definitely not going to let any of you bond or mate me but if it’s easier at school for all of us…”

“Which one?” Bobby asked, taking a sip of his beer. He didn’t seem particularly interested. Curious more than anything. Johnny bit his lip, looking at his four friends. 

Bobby would have been the easiest choice. He was one of the best students at the dojo. Plus, he was super religious and wouldn’t touch Johnny with a ten-foot-pole before marriage. He was also the sweetest by far. Bobby was the type to open the door and pull out chairs for his dates. Send flowers and all that romantic shit. He’d never treat a woman or omega badly. It also meant that he wouldn’t spar with Johnny anymore. Not even if he asked really sweetly. 

And Johnny didn’t do sweet. 

Tommy and Jimmy were on equal footing. Both would do whatever Johnny said. Had done just that since they were all fourteen. They were good fighters but nowhere near Johnny’s level. He felt something twist in his gut at the thought of dating them. Before he put it down to being grossed out at being treated like an omega but now he was realizing it might be the exact opposite.

It was his omega. 

That primordial part of him telling him not to choose weaker alphas. No. His omega wanted him to date the strongest one. He laughed, more at himself than anything else. He spent the past week trying to prove everyone wrong but in the end it was his omega that would prove them all right. 

“Dutch.” Johnny said, getting up from the roundabout on wobbly legs and making his way over to the swings. “But don’t expect me to put out. This is just to make it easier at school and so Sid gets off my back.” He repeated his reasoning, not wanting anyone to think he was giving in to his omega. Even if he was. 

Dutch walked over, eyebrow raised and smirk settling across his face. He went behind Johnny and started pushing him. “Why Dutch?” Tommy asked, sounding hurt. Johnny opened his mouth, about to make a snide remark before he actually saw how upset his friend looked. 

He snapped it closed, shaking his head and trying not to think about Tommy actually… liking him. He was too drunk or maybe not drunk enough to consider it. In the end, he didn’t have to say anything.

“Because I’m the only one who can win All-Valley and Johnny knows it.” Dutch said, shoving Johnny particularly hard on the swing. “Especially now that he’s not competing.” 

“Hey.” Johnny said, turning on the downswing and kicking Dutch hard in the gut. He jumped off, watching the alpha try to get up and tackling him back to the ground. “I’ll kick your ass up and down this playground, dickhead.” 

Dutch flipped them, trying to catch one of Johnny’s arms but was too slow. Johnny caught him with an upper-cut, throwing the other boy off him and back to the ground. “I think you broke a tooth.” Dutch said, the other’s laughing as they gathered around them. 

Johnny sat next to him, stealing a beer from Jimmy, drinking half of it before passing it to Dutch. “Tell everyone it was a war wound from your wild omega.” Johnny said, waving for Bobby to pass the joint to him. 

“Kreese will throw you out of Cobra Kai if he finds out you’ve been fighting with Johnny.” Bobby warned, sounding like he wasn’t too happy about it himself. 

“That’s why he’s not going to find out.” Johnny threw back. “When we’re all alone then we’re just us. We’re friends. Nothings changed.” 

“But when we’re in school? In public?” Tommy asked, still looking downcast. 

“At school and in public -- Johnny’s my omega and I’m still the top student of Cobra Kai. Which means Johnny’s Cobra Kai.” Dutch said, taking the joint from his hand, letting his fingers brush against Johnny’s knuckles. 

“You mean property of Cobra Kai.” Johnny finished. 

“Same thing.” Dutch shrugged, inhaling and holding. 

The thing was -- it wasn’t the same thing and Johnny knew it. 

Tuesday was better. 

Dutch picked him up and Sid looked happy at the development. Johnny wasn’t surprised. Dutch’s parents were loaded. Old money. Not new money like Sid. He was a social climber so he probably saw it as a chance to make new and better connections. 

Dutch tried to hold his hand when they entered the school but Johnny blocked his movements. “Need to be faster next time, Chadwick.” Johnny laughed, trying to push the other boy away. 

Dutch didn’t seem all too pleased, and Johnny paused, wondering what his damage was before looking around. He saw other students pass them by, throwing glances their way. That’s when he remembered. 

When they were at school and in public Johnny wasn’t his friend. Wasn’t a Cobra. He was Dutch’s omega. Property of Cobra Kai. Dutch tried it again, slipped his hand into Johnny’s. They walked for a few steps, people openly staring at their entwined fingers but there was that twist in his gut again. 

This wasn’t right and it wasn’t just Johnny thinking that -- it was his omega. 

He wiggled his fingers away from Dutch’s, putting his hands in his pocket before throwing back, “I’m going to be late for Shop. I’ll see you at PE, Dutch.” Johnny considered for a minute calling him alpha but it didn’t sit right. Sounded wrong even in his head. He turned a corner, ducking into class and away from his ‘alpha’. 

Shop was almost unbearable. Daniel kept looking back at him, and it was pissing Johnny off. The tiny alpha had read him like an open book. Sucker punched him with the truth and Johnny hadn’t been ready for it. Now he was walking up to Johnny, looking like a kid lost in a department store. Scared and confused. 

Johnny sighed. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was Daniel Larusso. “Leave me alone.” Johnny said, but he didn’t have any fight left in him. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. What I said yesterday was stupid and it wasn’t true. I was angry.” Daniel got it all out in one breath like he was getting ready for Johnny to attack him at any minute. 

“Ok.” Johnny said, just wanting the other boy to leave. Worried that if he lingered too long he’d smell Dutch all over him. Johnny felt that twist in his gut again. 

“Really? So you forgive me?” Daniel asked, and Johnny didn’t want to think about it. Think about what would have happened if Daniel had seen him holding hands with Dutch. How it would have proven all his words right. 

_ So everyone was right. Big, bad Johnny Lawrence is just going to roll over and present to the first alpha that scent marks him. I really thought it would take more than just popping your plug to get you on all fours. _

“Yep.” Johnny snapped, not letting his eyes leave his textbook. He wouldn’t let the dickhead see that he got the best of him. After a few moments of awkward silence Larusso walked back to his own table. “It is true though.” Johnny whispered to himself.

He hoped he wouldn’t run into the little alpha again, at least for the rest of the day. Didn’t know how he’d handle another encounter, especially if there were other Cobras around. 

But Johnny was never that lucky. 

Lab wasn't any better. Chris came in with a shiner, a splint over two fingers and the nastiest stench of angry alpha that Johnny had ever smelled. 

He sat next to him without comment, scooting his desk as far to the edge as humanly possible. He radiated pissed alpha from his every pore, clearly trying to tell Johnny to stay away. 

He was more than happy to do just that but knew if Sid got word he didn't apologize he'd never hear the ending of it. He rolled his eyes, deciding to just get it over with. 

"Sorry about yesterday. For punching you and for what the guys did after." Johnny said, knowing he sounded insincere. He didn't really care. As long as he wasn't starting fights or being too loud or openly being rude… 

"If I tell you to fuck off, are your alphas going to attack me again?" Chris hissed, invading his space. "Slut." 

Johnny fully visualized what it would feel like to punch him. Knew what the other boy's jaw felt like while it was cracking under his fist. Knew that he could take him easily. 

"I have to use the bathroom." Johnny said, shoving his chair to the side and not waiting for the teacher to respond." 

"Must be his time of the month." Chris said, loud enough for even everyone to hear. Johnny slammed the door closed before he could hear the class laugh at him. 

“Do you have any plans for Saturday?” Dutch asked, kicking the soccer ball his way. Johnny stopped the ball between his feet, rolled it around before kicking it back.

“Beach. Case of beer. Maybe some of Jimmy’s leftover fireworks from summer.” Johnny said, not really thinking about it. They usually spent every weekend just bumming around and trying to put off homework until the last possible minute. 

“No, dummy. I meant on a date.” Dutch said, kicking the ball back but Johnny let it pass between his feet. Too busy thinking about Dutch’s words as he watched the ball roll down the field. “I didn’t agree to go on a date with you.” 

“But you agreed to date me. Do I need to get you a dictionary genius?” Dutch argued, running to get the ball. 

“Like you own a dictionary.” Johnny countered at Dutch’s retreating back. He turned, walking back in line. Dutch had cooled it with the touchy feely shit. Hopefully, realizing that Johnny wasn’t ready for all of that. You don’t teach someone to swim by throwing them in the deep end. 

A date though… could be good practice. 

Johnny turned, trying to see where Dutch went and that’s when he noticed Daniel. Watched him juggle the ball between his knees. He considered punching him for a beat but shook his head. 

Sid had warned him that one more incident like punching Chris and he'd ship him off to an omega school. He wasn't going to let Daniel get the best of him. 

How dare the little, punk alpha decide for Johnny what he needed. Decide that he needed to be saved from his friends, decide that Johnny was too weak to fight his own battles...

He felt his fists clench and tried to decide if he was more angry at Daniel or himself. He didn't even notice when Daniel turned and greeted him, an olive branch of a smile etched across his face.

Bobby was right behind him, looking from Johnny to Daniel, glaring lasers at the latter. Johnny groaned. When had his friends become his protectors and an even better question... 

Why was he letting them? 

He didn't respond to Daniel. Didn't want to start anything. Instead turning, grabbing Dutch by the shoulders and whispering "So where are you taking me on our date Saturday?" 

Dutch laughed, trying and failing not to musk, his scent settling on Johnny's skin like a pungent cologne. "Golf N Stuff. Where else?"

Johnny looked back one more time, saw Daniel turn away, run down the open field. There was no way he hadn’t seen him and Dutch. He wondered how far the rumor mill had gotten since morning. If Daniel already knew. He felt the same twist in his gut just thinking about it. 

Ali stopped him before he could get into Dutch’s car at the end of the day. “Hey, Lawrence. Do you want to go shopping with me?” 

Johnny raised an eyebrow, sharing a look with Dutch. “I’d rather get my wisdom teeth pulled but thanks for the offer.” Before Johnny could get into the car, Ali had a hand on his shoulder, steering him in the opposite direction. 

“But you owe me or did you forget my birthday… again. You said you were going to take me shopping and I’m taking that offer. Now.” Ali said and Johnny swore, she had to be an alpha in a past life. The way she threw around her authority even had Dutch backing off. 

“Cut the crap, Mills. What’s this all about?” Johnny asked as they made their way down Rodeo Drive. 

“Prom is coming up…” Ali started.

“And you already have your dress. You made me match my cumberbund with it.” Johnny said, cutting her off. 

“But you haven’t picked anything out yet.” Ali continued, smirking. 

“I have my suit. You were there, making me try it on.” Johnny tried again, not understanding what brought on this sudden shopping excursion. Ali knew he hated shopping more than anything. 

“Yes, you bought a very nice male, beta suit.” Ali said every word slowly like she was talking to a particularly dumb child. 

It took a minute for Johnny to catch on. “Hell no.” He barked, considering how much it would hurt to just jump out of the car. 

“It’s not just prom. We have that big party at the country club coming up. Picture day. Graduation.” Ali started listing things and Johnny wasn’t liking any of it. 

“I already have omega clothes.” He whined. 

“You have four shirts and two sweaters.” Ali complained. 

“And there’s only seven days in the week. What else do I need?” Johnny felt like he was begging at this point. It strangely felt normal. Ali forcing him to go shopping. Him trying to weasel out of it. 

“You need formal wear. Business casual. Omega pants and… skirts.” Ali finished, her tiny foot hitting the gas and accelerating so fast that Johnny had no chance of jumping out of the car and surviving. 

“I’m not trying that on.” Johnny said as Ali pressed a very expensive looking skirt against his waist. 

“Not even for Dutch?” Ali asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Johnny narrowed his eyes, snatching the skirt and adding it to the pile in his arms. “Is this what this whole thing is actually about? What have Barb and Susie told you?” Johnny asked, ignoring the other omegas in the very fancy store as they turned to look at the commotion. 

“So it's true?” Ali asked, handing over her credit card to a saleswoman who looked a little peeved. “There’s no limit on that one. We’ll probably be getting a lot more.” Ali said, waving at everything in their combined hands.

The saleswoman looked at the card like it was gold before nodding and asking if they wanted anything to drink. Growing up poor, it always amazed Johnny what money could buy. Including having to tolerate two noisy teens with daddy's credit card causing a scene in the middle of your store. 

“Listen, whatever is going on between me and Dutch is complicated. But we worked it out.” Johnny said, walking towards the dressing room and away from this conversation.

“Is that why you’ve been walking around the school like a pod person all day. Daniel said you even forgave him.” Ali said, sounding unimpressed. “What’s happened? Did Dutch…”

“Nothing happened and if Dutch tried to do anything I’d break his arm.” Johnny interrupted before sighing. Ali had already followed him into the dressing room. Fully committing to weaseling the truth out of him. 

He started undressing, deciding that Ali had seen it all before. “I’m just tired of fighting. Everyone is getting pissed at me when I even breathe too loudly. If I just don’t say anything and agree with everyone and stop doing karate…”

“So stop acting like yourself.” Ali added, handing him the skirt. He looked at it, not even sure how to put it on. He shrugged, deciding if he ripped it -- Ali was paying for it. 

“You're the one who said I had to start acting like an omega.” Johnny argued.

“I said you had to start realizing that you were an omega. That you’ve been acting like an omega for years. Not that you had to change who you are. Or act like you think omegas should act.” Ali bit out, turning him and helping him zip the skirt. 

Johnny looked at himself in the mirror, saw how the waist of the skirt skimmed his hips. The soft fabric falling mid-thigh. The fabric was a rich red and would go great with his Cobra jacket. 

Johnny hated it. 

“I hate this.” Johnny whined. “All of this." 

He didn't specify but Ali seemed to understand well enough. "No one said being an omega would be easy. You can’t be too loud or you're a bitch. You have to smile or you're a prude. Or you can’t be too friendly or you're a slut. If your clothes are too loose you're probably pregnant. If they're too tight…” 

“I’m a slut again. Got it. So what's the middle ground?” Johnny asked, unzipping the skirt and shoving it to the floor. Ali handed him a pair of skin tight jeans that he looked at quizzically. "How am I going to wear underwear under these?" 

"You don't." Ali said, making Johnny snort and think about that one terrible commercial. Ali seemed to be on the same wavelength, saying what he was thinking. "Nothing gets between me and my Calvins." 

She helped him jump and wiggle into the jeans. Buttoning them closed with her tiny fingers before continuing. “You gotta find that middle ground for yourself, Johnny. You know what works for me? When I get really angry, I clench my fist really tight and count to ten. Then I'll use my brain. Not my fists.” 

“Does that work?" Johnny asked, thinking about what happened with Chris and knowing he couldn't run from his problems forever.

"Does for me. Now what do you think of these jeans?” Ali asks.

Johnny looked in the mirror, did a little spin, watched as the fabric clung to his thighs and ass. He might as well have been naked. 

He clenched his fist and counted to ten very loudly. 

“Oh, shut up.” Ali said, smacking his naked shoulder. 

“So I’m going to Golf N’ Stuff with Dutch on Saturday.” Johnny started, deciding to finally answer Ali's question.

“A date?” She asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yep” Johnny said, pushing the jeans to the ground and discarding them to the corner, hopefully never to be seen again. 

"Do you think I should go there with Daniel.” Ali asked, retrieving said jeans and adding them to the pile. 

"What? You don't have any more questions about me and Dutch?" Johnny asked, surprised.

Ali rolled her eyes. "It's not all about you. Now try these on." Ali said, throwing another pair of jeans at him that were thankfully looser. "We haven't gone out on a date yet." 

“Why haven't you?” Johnny asked, pulling the jeans on with ease. 

“I don’t know. He’s sweet and open and sensitive and…” Ali rambled, blushing.

“And acts like an omega.” Johnny interrupted.

“Shut up.” Ali snapped, throwing a blue sweater at him. 

"“Listen. Isn't that why you like him so much? He doesn't act like the usual knothead.” Johnny asked, feeling that same twist in his gut when he thought about Daniel. 

“Yeah but…” Ali started.

“But?" Johnny asked, trying to figure out what was bothering Ali. 

“After what he said to you. I’m just worried. What if this is all an act. He's just pretending to be all nice and sweet but in the end he's just as bad as Dutch… no offense." 

"None taken. Dutch is a dickhead." Johnny said, thinking back to their conversation in the car the day before. 

_ He acts all high and mighty but he’s just as freaking knotheaded as the rest of them.  _

The thing was, Johnny hadn’t really meant it. He’d been so angry at the time and just wanted Ali to feel just as bad. Sure, Daniel got on Johnny's nerves whenever he opened his mouth. And had the uncanny ability to barge in on Johnny's life when he least wanted it. 

But the idea of him being a bad alpha had never crossed his mind. Johnny never worried that he might take advantage of Ali or wouldn't take no for an answer. 

Johnny didn’t know why he felt weirdly protective of the guy. Or why his gut was so invested in thinking about what kind of alpha Daniel might be. Maybe it was because it was his fault Ali was second guessing if he was actually a good alpha. 

“Larusso… he didn’t mean it. I know. I saw his face after he said it. Like he couldn’t believe it was coming out of his mouth. You’d be lucky if the guy tried to get to first base with you by the second date. I bet he’ll just give you a firm handshake and call it a night.” Johnny finished, getting at least one jab in at the dumb, little alpha. 

“Shut up.” Ali said, smacking him with a hanger. 

Wednesday almost felt normal. 

Jack nearly cracked his skull open sitting in the chair Johnny had specially rigged to fail. It made him feel a little vindicated even if it meant Larusso was right and the screws were too big for the joints. 

He was in such a good mood he even decided to mess around with Larusso, making the shorter boy shake his hand just as Ali passed by them. She stopped in the middle of the hall, giving him a look. 

Daniel turned, giving the other omega a million watt smile. It made Johnny feel something indescribable. His gut twisting at the upturn of his mouth but he chose to ignore. Turning to Ali and raising an eyebrow, gesturing to their hands. “First base.” He mouthed quietly. 

Ali rolled her eyes, already fully done with Johnny and they hadn't even had class yet. “See you at lunch, Daniel.” 

“You owe me.” Johnny whispered, finally letting go of Daniel’s hand. He hadn’t even noticed he was holding it for that long. “Come on babe. We’ll be late for class.” 

Thursday and Friday were… weird. 

“Your alpha wasn’t in Shop today.” Johnny said, sitting next to Ali. It wasn’t that he missed the little prick but class had felt strangely empty without him. 

“He’s out… rut.” Ali said, clearly feeling frazzled. He had to remember that Daniel was the first alpha Ali had known this… intimately. The first alpha she had dated and now her omega was probably going haywire. Johnny couldn’t smell it under all the deodorizer. She’d put on a lot more today.

Johnny had spent the better part of four years surrounded by alphas who went into rut every two months or so. It just never crossed Johnny’s mind that Larusso went into rut. 

“Oh.” Johnny said, not really knowing what else to say. Larusso was clearly an alpha, his scent gave that away, sweet birch and allspice. Maybe Johnny had noticed how his smell had been growing stronger the last few days. Maybe that’s why his omega was acting extra weird whenever Larusso was around him.

That would explain it. He hoped. 

“Hey. Johnny. Ali. The football game is tomorrow. What were you two doing after? Us guys were going to throw a party. Was wondering if you had any plans?” Patrick, the quarterback asked, smiling a little too widely. 

“Might be busy.” Ali said dismissively, looking down at her textbook like Patrick wasn’t still standing right in front of them. 

Johnny watched her like he’d once watched Kreese. Like he was trying to learn from her blocks and maneuvers. It was definitely a skillset. 

“Really? You’re one of our top cheerleaders. You really aren’t going to cheer us on after our big win in that pretty, little skirt of yours.” Patrick asked, his smile turning shark-like. 

Johnny watched carefully, saw Ali clench her fist, counted to ten in his head. “Sorry, Patrick. I really can’t make it and you know I’m dating Daniel now.” She said camly. 

Patrick rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Johnny. “What about you, Lawrence. Do you have any plans?” 

Johnny opened his mouth before snapping it shut as Ali’s hand settled on his leg. They both knew he was about to say something stupid. He took a breath, thinking about what Ali said. “Sorry Patrick. Gotta go straight home on Friday. Parents grounded me.” 

Patrick nodded. “That sucks.” Johnny breathed a sigh of relief, figuring the discussion was over. “Hey, maybe you could join the cheer team. Your parents can’t stop you from showing your school spirit. Plus, I bet you are already super flexible from all that karate you did. At least that’s what Chris said.” 

Johnny turns to Ali, giving her a look. Saying without words that there is no way he was going to just take that. Not after what Chris said to him the other day. Ali just shakes her head, squeezing his thigh tighter. 

Johnny bites the inside of his mouth, clenching his fist and counting to ten. By the time he gets to ten he still wants to punch the asshole in the face but settles for just threatening him. “You know I’m dating Dutch, now. And I’m sure you’ve seen what he did to Chris’s face but if you want a matching black eye then keep talking.” 

Patrick doesn’t say another word, just nods vigorously before scampering away. Ali lets go of his thigh before throwing a pencil at him. “That’s not what I told you to do.”

“Bullshit. You told me to figure out what type of omega I wanted to be and I did. I’d rather be a bitch than a pushover.” Johnny said, throwing the pencil back at Ali. 

She smiled at Johnny, not arguing and possibly being a little proud of him. 

Saturday was a mess. 

Sid gave him back the firebird after he told his parents about his date with Dutch. His mother looked a little apprehensive, asking him if he was sure. He rolled his eyes, taking his keys and pocketing them.

“Don’t worry mom. It’s just Dutch.” He said, trying to ease her worries before kissing her goodbye. 

He picked up the guys and they hot boxed the car a block away from Golf N’ Stuff. Dutch was extra touchy feely but Johnny didn’t mind it because they always got a little more tactile when they were high. 

“Then Patrick came up to me and said ‘get your omega under control.’ So I laughed at him and asked him if he wanted to play football in college? He looks confused so I tell him ‘you can’t play football with two broken legs.’ Then he...” Dutch went on, waving his arms around and catching Johnny with a stray hand. 

“Hey, watch it.” Johnny said, smacking the hand away before stealing the joint. 

“Dutch is just happy because you called him your boyfriend.” Tommy said, pouting in the back. Johnny shook his head, still not wanting to deal with Tommy and his possible crush. He would have to one day but not today. 

“Shut it, dipshit.” Dutch said, lunging into the back seat to try and cuff Tommy on the back of the head. Bobby and Jimmy didn’t appreciate it much, both getting a lap full of Dutch. 

“Back up, dickhead.” Bobby said, shoving Dutch back to the front seat. Johnny, being a little shit shoved him back at Bobby. Dutch braced himself with Jimmy’s face, causing the other boy to kick out. One foot landed in Dutch’s crotch.

That’s when it all went batshit crazy. 

Dutch tried to sock Jimmy in the face but the other boy turned just in time, and the punch landed square in Johnny’s face. He could taste blood in his mouth and spat it out before yanking Dutch back into the front seat and punching him straight in the solar plexus. 

Dutch wheezed, trying to catch his breath while Johnny nursed his throbbing nose. “Give me a beer. Gotta put something cold on this before it starts swelling.” Bobby handed him the beer, looking at him worriedly. 

“Are you ok, Johnny?” Bobby asked, grimacing as he saw the damage. Johnny cursed, hoping it wasn’t that bad.

“Shit. I’m sorry, Johnny. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Dutch said, finally coming back to his senses and sitting up on the passenger side. “Fuck. That looks bad.” 

Johnny sighed, still not wanting to look in the mirror. He was going to get it from Sid when he got home and he didn’t even want to think about how upset his mom would be. He opened the beer, taking a swig. “Let’s just clean up a bit before we go to Golf N’ Stuff.” 

“Are you kidding me? We can’t take you anywhere looking like that. Do you know what people will say?” Bobby said, sounding a lot like Sid and Johnny didn’t appreciate it. 

“I’ll just tell everyone we were studying and Dutch threw a book at me and missed.” Johnny said, trying not to feel irritated with how his friends were coddling him. “Just like in that episode of ‘I Love Lucy’. He caught my face by accident.”

Jimmy giggled. “Like anyone would believe that Dutch reads books.” 

“Hey. Why doesn’t anyone think I can read? I literally have better grades than all you assholes.” Dutch whined. 

“Shut up. All of you.” Johnny barked, finally looking into the mirror to clean up his face and wincing. He’d have to make a trip to the bathroom to clean the blood off but it wasn’t that bad. “Try acting less like knotheads so we don’t get kicked out.” 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Bobby said from the backseat but Johnny ignored him.

He was right. It definitely wasn’t a good idea. 

They’re not in the parking lot of Golf N’ Stuff for more than a minute before they bump into Ali and Daniel. Johnny’s not sure what emotions are playing across Ali’s face but knows he won’t hear the ending of it come Monday.

Daniel, on the other hand -- Johnny knows exactly what he’s thinking. Could see it written across his face and smell it in his scent. Maybe it was his rut that just passed but he was exuding alpha protectiveness and territorialism. Pheromones spiking. His sweet birch and pumpkin scent almost burning Johnny’s nose. 

Larusso was furious. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for Johnny's outfits came from these two pics  
> [omega Johnny](https://maccahawk.tumblr.com/post/644514264539889664/spoilers-for-the-next-chapter-of-there-aint-no)

Daniel’s phone had been ringing for about ten minutes. He decided to ignore it in favor of burying his head under his pillows and continuing humping his mattress. It was gross and his dick has been too sore to touch for most of the day but he really didn’t have an option B at that point. 

“Daniel, phone for you!” His mom yelled from the kitchen, half-waking Daniel from his rut caused fog. 

“Tell Ali I’ll talk to her Saturday, ma,” he got out, voice raw. 

“It’s Franky.” she replied. 

He groaned, lifting his head and opening his eyes for the first time in hours. He felt crusty in more than one area and would rather die than be bothered. He answered the phone next to his bed, in any case. 

“I’m dying.” He whispered, not really caring if Franky could hear him. 

“Yep. Bet it really sucks to get two days off of school every time your alpha goes into beast mode,” Franky snarked, maybe add something more. 

“Hey, I’m suffering here,” Daniel whined. 

“Poor baby,” Franky mocked before laughing. “Anway, I called you because Ali said you weren’t returning her calls and she wanted me to relay a message.” 

“She’s not angry at me, is she?” Daniel asked, turning over in bed. He was in full Winnie the Pooh mode, not wearing anything but a shirt and socks. He wasn't an animal. “I woulda called her back but I don’t think I could talk to any omega right now without going crazy. Except you.” 

“Hey!” Franky said, with fake offense. 

“Sorry but you know what I mean. You’re like a brother to me,” Daniel went on. “Anyway, you don’t even like alphas like that.” 

“I don’t think I even like betas like that, to be honest,” Franky says with a laugh. 

The line goes silent for a moment. 

Daniel’s brain is too fuzzy to think clearly but he can’t really ignore the implication. “You mean… you like other omegas.” 

“I know it's weird but…” Franky starts, voice laced with worry. . 

“Hey. No man. I get it. If anyone would get it, it’s me. Trust me.” Daniel blathered, not really knowing where he’s going with it but just not wanting his friend to think he was some kinda phobe. “Omegas smell so nice. Especially right after their plug pops.” Daniel stops, not knowing if he crossed a line. His rut is still making him act like a horny fool. 

“And how their scent is strongest right there, between their neck and shoulder.” Franky continued.

“And how their skin is just always super soft. Even when they have all those large muscles…” Daniel started but snapped his mouth close, banging his head on his desk. 

Franky coughed, hiding a laugh. “That sounds super specific, Daniel. Has someone been spending the last two days wanking to a particular blond?” 

“Buddy, you have no idea. All the blond omegas.” Daniel lied. “My alpha really isn’t that picky. He’s a real horn dog. You know that one blond waitress...” 

“Save it for Penthouse, jerk,” Franky groaned. “Good thing you weren’t in school yesterday. Johnny told me that some douche was hitting on him and Ali during English.” 

Daniel tried to stifle a growl, not wanting to think about any alpha getting close to his omegas. He shook his head at the thought, clearing some of the fuzziness and reminding himself that Johnny wasn’t his omega. It was just his rut making him feel territorial. 

“At this point I think alphas at school just want Dutch to beat them up. Everyone knows they’re dating.” Franky went on, not knowing Daniel was having a mild meltdown on the other side of the phone. 

“Wait, what?” Daniel asked, trying not to sound too surprised or upset. 

“Yeah, they’ve been holding hands and doing couply shit for the past few days,” Franky joked. “They might be the grossest couple in the entire school besides you and Ali.” 

Daniel sighed, knowing that he wasn’t in any type of mindset to deal with this new piece of information he had just received. “Anyway, what did Ali want to tell me?” He knew it was safer to focus on her. His beautiful, smart and amazing girlfriend. 

“She just wanted to know if you were still up for Saturday?” Frankie asked. “Or if you’d still be a crazy rut beast?” 

Daniel groaned. “My rut should be over by tomorrow. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to walk but I’m definitely not going to miss our date.” 

“Don’t hurt yourself over there.” Franky laughs, line going quiet for another long minute. “Hey. What I told you, about liking omegas? That stays between us, ok?” 

“Hey. You don’t even have to ask, man. I got you.” Daniel reassured, not wanting Franky to worry. 

Once the line goes dead, Daniel goes limp on the bed. He felt like complete crap. Every part of his body was stiff. There was a glass of orange juice next to him but he could barely gather the energy to reach over and pick it up. 

He’d be lying if he didn’t admit to himself that most of his rut had been spent thinking about Ali and Johnny. As hard as he had tried, for every fantasy that he could summon about Ali’s soft breasts and wet pussy -- another would pop up about Johnny’s hard chest and tight ass. 

Daniel moaned as his dick hardened again. He really didn’t know how his alpha could be so single minded. There he was, feeling guilty as shit but all his alpha cared about was catching his knot on something tight. 

He grabbed hold of his dick, stroking himself with little pleasure -- hoping that all of this would be over before his date on Saturday. 

Saturday started so well. 

Ali had won him a teddy-bear on the riffle game. Daniel was a little scared how good she was at shooting things but decided not to think about it too much. He challenged her to a game of foosball, knowing that it was the one table game he was great at. 

Daniel won the first two games, doing a little dance after each victory. Ali laughed, hitting him with the teddy-bear. “How dare you make Mr. Furbutt commit acts of violence for you.” Daniel cried out, snatching the bear away from Ali.

The omega pushed him away from the foosball table, asking him to get her cotton candy. “I’m glad you could roll out of bed long enough to take me on a date.” She said, pushing some cotton candy into his mouth. 

“Are you kidding me?” He asked, catching Ali’s wrist to catch the rest of the sweet fluff in his mouth, licking her finger by accident. He pulled back a bit, blushing. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” 

Ali gives off a pleased, sweet scent of fresh oranges. It was better than any cotton candy that Daniel had ever tasted. 

“I was kinda surprised when your mom told me on Thursday that you were in rut,” Ali admits, folding herself under his arm. He turned, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged, pulling him closer. “I never dated an alpha before. It's been a real learning curve for me.”

“Really? How?” Daniel asked. He’d never really considered it. How dating an alpha could be so different than dating a beta. “Besides the whole rut thing.”

“The way you scent mark me and kiss my mating glands,” Ali started, blushing slightly. “You know, I saw all the other omegas doing that with their alpha boyfriends but never understood how it might feel.” 

“Does it make you feel uncomfortable?” Daniel asked, worried. He always thought he was good at reading Ali. Making moves off her scent and knowing when she wanted him. “If you don’t like it I can…” 

“No… I didn’t know how much I’d like it. How much I’d instinctively want it. Even right now, you're giving out all these strong scents.” Ali said, trying to ease him. 

Daniel self-consciously sniffed himself. He’d sprayed himself with extra deodorizer before he left. “I swear, I didn’t mean to come on our first date stinking up the place.” 

“No, I like it.” Ali said, smelling happy and bright. Tangerines and sweet, summer sap. Daniel blushed harder, bending down to kiss his omega. 

Once they had reached the parking lot, Ali had her arm wrapped around his waist and Daniel wished his mom wasn’t on her way to pick them up. “Sorry about the early night. My mom just worries a lot. Especially with my rut just ending…” Daniel tried to explain.

“Hey. Don’t apologize,” Ali stopped him with a kiss on the mouth. “I just wish we could have stayed out a bit longer. I promised Johnny we’d kinda meet up with him and Dutch. Like a double date. But who knows how late they’ll be out.” 

Daniel was silent for a moment. His alpha quietly growled at the idea of double dating with Johnny and Dutch. “Don’t know how I feel about spending more than a few minutes with Dutch. Not sure if you noticed but he kinda wants to kick my face in at All-Valley.”

Ali raised an eyebrow, untangling her arm from his waist. “Did he say that?” She questioned.

“He literally ran me off of a hill,” Daniel argued. 

“So did Johnny but you’re kinda on good terms with him now,” Ali reasoned. 

“It’s different now. Me and Johnny aren’t fighting over you anymore.” Daniel finished, trying to pull his girlfriend into a hug. 

Ali wasn’t having any of it, poking him in the chest. “Then what are you and Dutch fighting over?” She asked, looking at him quizzically. 

Daniel opened his mouth, trying to find an answer but none came. He had barely known Dutch’s name a month ago but now even hearing it made his alpha go off. In the end Daniel didn’t have to say anything. They both turned as a familiar firebird came to a stop in front of them. 

Daniel heard and smelt the group of Cobras before he saw them. Loud and obnoxious, stinking of musk and weed. His hackles went up, and Daniel had to work really hard to control his instincts. He swallowed a growl as he looked at them. They are all blurry eyed, shirts untucked, hair mussed. And then he looked at Johnny. His lip was swollen and blood was smeared across his nose and chin.

Before he can say anything, Ali is running towards Johnny, “Jesus, Johnny. What happened? Are you ok?” She palmed his face, thumb gently touching his swollen mouth. 

Watching this interaction sets something off in Daniel. His two omegas. One smelling scared and one bruised and high. Daniel doesn’t waste time, doesn’t think. He knows he’s smelling territorial, his rut still fresh on his skin as he walks over to the other side and bangs on the passenger door. “What the fuck man?” He barked, looking directly at Dutch.

Instead of getting angry, Dutch just laughed in his face. It pissed Daniel off even more, his alpha wanting to come out, to show this dickhead that he was just as strong as him. That he could protect his omegas. Could even take on the whole damn car of Cobras if he had to. 

“Buzz off, shrimp. Your alpha act might work with Ali but you step closer and I’ll pulverize your face.” Dutch mocked, smirking. 

Daniel took a step closer and opened the car door. Dutch was ready to jump out but then Johnny was there, leaned over Dutch and slamming the door shut again. “Calm down Danielle. We’re not here for a brawl. We just wanted to play some games. Win some stuffed animals.” Johnny says, trying to lighten the mood, poking Daniel’s teddy bear. 

Daniel could hear him slurring his words, and he knows they all must be high or drunk, or both. Ali doesn’t seem to be fooled either. She asks him again, “What happened to your face, Johnny?” 

Johnny sighed, rolling his eyes. “Tommy threw a beer can at me and I missed. Hit me in the face.”

“Hey!” Tommy piped up from the backseat. 

“Shut up Tommy,” Johnny said, leaning back to smack him on the knee.

Jimmy butted in, leaning out the door and gesturing towards Daniel. “This is dumb. I just wanted some nachos now we have to fight this punk again.”

“No one is fighting anyone.” Bobby said, pulling Jimmy back in the car. “We ain't got any beef with you.” He added, looking at Daniel pleadingly. 

“Yeah, Danielle. Save it for All-Valley. Then I’ll kick your ass… I promised Johnny.” Dutch said, leaning over and wrapping an arm around Johnny’s shoulder. 

Daniel tried to stay calm. He knew he shouldn’t be reacting to Dutch taking ownership of Johnny. Johnny wasn’t his Omega. He was almost calm, shaking his head, trying to shake off the haze of rut and his instinctual protectiveness. 

Then Tommy snorted, kicking the passenger seat before saying “Oh yeah. You're a really good alpha. That’s why you punched Johnny in the face.” 

Daniel saw red for a second, taking in the new information and says “Fuck it.” He let his alpha take charge, grabbing Dutch by his mussed up shirt and half pulling him out of the car. Ali screams his name somewhere in the distance and his arms are shaking so hard that Dutch jerks with his movements. 

The other alpha tries to punch him in the ribs but he gets his leg up just in time and hears a solid thud as his knees connect with Dutch’s wrist. He hears the other Cobras arguing in the backseat but nothing, not even imminent danger could stop him from beating Dutch’s face in. 

Then Johnny’s large hand is covering his own, not trying to attack him but shoving him hard enough until Daniel is looking at him. “Stop, now.” He barked right in his face. 

Daniel was frozen for a beat, growling in Dutch’s face while the other alpha bared his teeth. 

That’s when Daniel heard his mom’s car pulling up. He looked up just in time to see worry cross her features. He let go immediately, backing up a few steps. The others do likewise, settling back down in the car. Ali turned to smile at his mom. Daniel tries to parrot her but fails miserably. 

His mom pretended like everything was normal, like her son wasn’t about to get into an all out brawl. She cleared her throat. “Hey Daniel. Ali. Are these your friends?” There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

Ali took the lead, laughing softly. “You can say that, ma’am. This is Johnny, Dutch, Bobby, Tommy and Jimmy.” 

“Oh, so this is the infamous Johnny. I heard a lot about you, kid.” She said around a smile. 

Johnny shrugged slightly before looking up at the older woman, sheepish. “All good things I hope.” He tried to smile but winced. 

“Oh hon, are you ok?” She asked, leaning forward and taking a good look at Johnny’s bruised face. 

“Yeah, just got a little banged up. Karate and stuff,” Johnny tried to play it off but not really succeeding. 

“I bet.” She smiled, looking at the other boys in the car. “Do you need a ride home?” 

“No, mam. I’m fine to drive,” Johnny said, tapping the wheel. 

“You sure?” She asked again, this time using her ‘mom’ voice. Daniel knew that voice well. 

Before Johnny could respond, Ali rolled her eyes, opening that car door. “I’ll drive him home.” 

“Not sure if you noticed Ali but this car is a little packed,” Dutch said, eyes leaving Daniel’s for a moment to look over at Ali.

“Don’t worry. I parked a few blocks away when we all met up. I’ll drive everyone else home,” Bobby said, jumping out of the car, Tommy and Jimmy following behind. The two seemed sheepish, not meeting Daniel’s eyes as they brushed past him. 

Bobby raised an eyebrow at Dutch. “You coming Chadwick?” 

“Me and Johnny are on a date. I’ll see you guys Monday.” Dutch said, crossing his arm and sending a glare past Daniel to his group of Cobras. 

Bobby rolled his eyes “It's your funeral.” Tommy stopped for a minute, like he wasn’t sure what to do. “Come on Tommy or you’ll be walking home.” Bobby warned and Tommy hurried away, following his friends. 

Once the Cobras are gone Daniel tries and opens Dutch’s door again. He smiles when no one stops him. “Dutch, I think your date’s over.” 

Dutch glared at him but bit his tongue. Daniel guessed he had enough sense not to say anything in front of Daniel’s mom. 

“Listen, I’m fine to take Dutch home myself.” Johnny interrupted and Daniel could smell how irritated he was, burnt sugar and sour cherries. 

“I’m sure you are hon, but I’m guessing your parents aren’t going to be too happy if you come home from your date looking like you just got into a fight.” Daniel’s mom tried to reason. 

Johnny bit his lip, shrugging, knowing she’s right. “I’ll take you to mine. We’ll call your parents and let them know you're staying at my house for the weekend.” Ali added, trying to push Johnny over so she could sit in the driver’s seat.

“Yeah, you can tell them Ali threw a book at you or something. Like in ‘I love Lucy’.” Daniel said, finally meeting Johnny’s eyes and he just looked tired. Johnny knew he was outnumbered at that point. 

“Fine.” Dutch growled quietly. He mumbled something to himself.

‘What?” Daniel asked, smirking. 

“I said I don’t know where Bobby was parked. I came here with Johnny.” Dutch barks out. 

“Just follow the scent of weed.” Daniel whispered, knowing that only Dutch could hear him. The other alpha glared in response.

“That’s not a problem. Daniel and I can give you a ride home.” His mom said, smiling brightly.

“What?” Both Daniel and Dutch asked, equally confused.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Ali said, looking between the two. Daniel gave her a look, saying without words that this was the opposite of a good idea.

“They're going to kill each other.” Johnny said, looking between his boyfriend and Daniel.

Daniel’s mom laughed. “Don’t be silly.” 

Johnny looked like he was about to argue but Ali was shoving Johnny over and getting into the car. Dutch lost his balance as Johnny was shoved into his side and was half pushed out of the car. Daniel opens the car door wider, letting him fall out. 

Dutch let out a growl as he stood up, straightening his clothes. He gave Daniel a heated look, taking the car door from him and closing it gently. Then he smirked, bending down to Johnny. “I’ll see you on Monday, babe,” he said before kissing him on the mouth. 

Johnny returned the kiss, letting Dutch run his finger through his hair. Daniel remembered how that hair had felt in his dream. His alpha let’s out a snarl of protest but Daniel swallows it, knowing that he’s going to have to spend the next thirty-minutes, at least, with the knothead. 

Daniel was starting to think that Johnny’s right. He might actually kill Dutch. 

Daniel watches Ali and Johnny drive away, only looking away when Dutch shoves into him. “Some alpha you are? You didn’t even kiss your omega goodnight.” He whispered. Daniel cursed quietly, shaking his head before realizing the dickhead was right. He’d spent so much of his energy trying to control his alpha -- he’d completely ignored his instincts. Make sure his own omega was happy, safe, satisfied. 

He glared at the other boy, something ugly building up in his chest, ready to be spewed out but then his mom interrupted them. 

“Dutch, can you do me a favor?” They both turn to look at her. She smiled sheepishly at the blond boy. “The car’s acting up again. Can you get behind the trunk? When I say ‘go’ I’m going to need you to push as hard as you can. Daniel, go help him.” 

They both go to the back of his, flexing their arms and legs. “This car’s about two tons. You think you can push half of that, Danielle?” Dutch mocked.

Daniel laughed. “I’ve been doing it for months, rich boy. Just try and keep up.”

“Go.” His mom yelled and they both pushed.

They both push the car as hard as they can, running as it starts up and pushing it until it's moving on its own. 

“Run.” Daniel shouted, running to the passenger side and opening the door. 

“You dickhead. You coulda warned me.”Dutch said, pushing in beside him. 

“Bet you never learned that at your dojo.” Daniel’s mom laughed. 

Daniel smirked, noticing how out of breath Dutch was. “I’ll have to tell Kreese about the wonders of pushing a two tons hunk of junk as good cardio.” Dutch bit back.

“Hey!” Daniel protested. 

His mom interrupted, laughing. “My husband loved this car. I know I should have updated it once he passed but sometimes it's just hard to let go of some things.” 

Daniel sighed, not wanting to look at Dutch. It seemed to shut the other teen up but it was none of his business. If the rich asshole wanted to poke fun at him that was fine but he should leave his mom and dad out of it. 

“Sorry.” Dutch mumbled, looking out the window. 

“So where do you live?” His mom asked. 

He gave them the address, his mom whistling. “That’s a really nice couple of digits.” 

“Thank you ma’am. My father’s an ambassador to east Germany. It's his favorite house besides the chateau in France,“ Dutch says and his mom raised an eyebrow, meeting Daniel’s eyes and whispering ‘chateau in France.’ 

Daniel rolled his eyes, not knowing if Dutch was being pretentious on purpose or if he was so rich he didn’t even know how he sounded.“Did your father teach you it was alright to punch omegas?” Daniel couldn’t help but get in another jab. 

“Daniel!” His mom exclaimed.

“Actually, I don’t see him a lot because of his job,” Dutch interrupted. “Listen, I didn’t mean to hurt him. We were all just messing around and I clipped him by accident. You know, Johnny really likes karate. It's not like he was just gonna give it up just because he can’t be a Cobra anymore.” 

“But you're still a Cobra. You never thought you should stand up to Kreese. Tell him to let Johnny back in the dojo,” Daniel argued. Dutch accused him of being a bad alpha but he was just a hypocrite. 

“It's not that easy. Kreese would kill me…” Dutch tried to defend himself.

“That doesn’t sound really healthy. You shouldn’t ever be scared of your teachers no matter what they are teaching you.” Daniel’s mom tried to reason.

“I’m not scared of Kreese.” Dutch said, almost sounding offended, scent burning Daniel’s nose. 

“Then why don’t you stand up for Johnny if you're his alpha.” Daniel insisted, not wanting to let Dutch off that easily. 

“Why don’t you mind your own business, Larusso. I know you're still angry that you're not going to have your big battle at All-Valley with Johnny but you gotta let it go.” Dutch said, eyes narrowing, looking at Daniel in the dark car with so much animosity -- Daniel thought he could feel it. “He doesn’t mean anything to you. And you don’t mean anything to him.” 

Before Daniel could respond his mom put the car in park and Dutch jumped out without another word. He looked out the window, watching the other alpha run into his mansion. Daniel had thought Ali’s house was extravagant but this was something else. 

Being told he was a shit alpha and laughably poor a day after his rut made Daniel and his alpha feel small. Lacking. He pressed his head against the cool glass, closing his eyes as his mom drove off. 

It was blissfully silent in the car for a moment before his mom cleared her throat. “So how was your date?” She asked, brightly. 

Daniel banged his head on the car window. “How do you think, ma?” 

Monday didn’t get any better. Not for Daniel or his alpha. 

Daniel’s rut had fully passed but he still put on extra deodorizer before school. It was for the best, especially when Johnny sauntered into shop class to a couple of whistles and turned heads. He was wearing a white, stretchy tank top with a tiny black undershirt, dark straps loose and falling down his naked shoulders. 

Daniel tried not to stare. He knows, logically, that he’s seen Johnny in less but it doesn’t make his alpha any less interested. Johnny turns, bends over to talk to someone at his table and his tight black jeans stretch over his round backside. 

Daniel looks down immediately, swallowing hard and willing his body not to have any reaction. Random boners in shop class weren’t on his agenda for Monday. Daniel didn’t even notice Johnny’s purpling but healing eye until later. 

Jack sidled up to him, grabbing Daniel’s attention. “Do you think he’s wearing underwear under those jeans?” He asks, and Daniel could easily smell his arousal. Smoldering embers in wet sand. 

Daniel pushed him away, not wanting the scent to linger. “Gross, man.” 

Jack laughed, “Don’t act all high and mighty Larusso. I saw you sneaking peeks. That shirt’s so tight I can almost see his nipples.” 

Daniel was about to protest. To tell Jack he already has an omega, but their teacher interrupts the class. Giving all of them a look before he turned to Johnny. 

“Johnny, please put on your jacket.” Mr. Raya asked. 

“It's warm in here.” Johnny argued.

“Not that warm.” Mr. Raya snapped, gesturing to the jacket behind Johnny’s seat. A few kids laugh but Johnny glares them into silence before putting on his jacket. Daniel doesn’t know if it makes anything any better.

Johnny wearing super revealing clothes under a Cobra Kai jacket seems to rile his alpha up even more. Daniel can’t scent him from here but wonders if he’d smell like Dutch. 

Lunch comes and Daniel eyes the table, knowing that they’ll be talking about Johnny but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that he was a bit curious. He didn’t know what the omega was playing today. Last week Johnny had barely looked comfortable wearing an omega sweater. Now he was dressing -- not like himself. 

“Then Benny said that Johnny was really putting the ass in Jordache jeans and he was going to ask him out but…” Barb started.

“Dutch would kill him,” Suzie interrupted. 

“No, Benny is part of Topanga Karate Dojo. He said he could definitely…” Barb went on. 

“I don’t think Johnny’s going to want anyone fighting for him,” Franky argued.

“I heard he got in trouble Saturday when he came home with that black eye. Jimmy was talking about it,” Suzie added. 

Daniel turned, looking over at Ali but she pretended she didn't notice him, face shoved in one of her text books. He squinted, trying to figure out what’s wrong. He pushed a bit closer, scenting her but she only shoulders him away.

Daniel bit the inside of his mouth, remembering what Dutch said. Hoping that Ali wasn’t pissed that he had totally ignored her after Johnny and the Cobras had interrupted their date. He’d called her on Sunday but she had begged off talking to him. Said she had a test to study for. She didn’t sound angry but now Daniel was second guessing. Knew that he’d acted like a shit alpha. 

He hadn't even kissed his omega goodnight. 

Barb raised an eyebrow. “How did he even get that bruise?”

The table was silent for a beat before Daniel saw his chance and interrupted. “I think him and Ali were studying on Saturday, right? And you said that you threw a book at him and it hit him in the face?” Daniel said, looking at Ali and trying to get her to just respond to him. 

Franky looked up from his food, “Hitting the books hard, Mills?” He asked with a laugh. 

Ali was quiet for a minute before looking up and answering with a sigh. “Actually, he got the black eye from Dutch. Dumb-dumbs were play fighting in his car and he got him in the eye by accident.” 

Daniel gave her a look, trying not to feel angry on Johnny’s behalf but truly confused about what was happening. It felt like he showed up late to a movie and missed a real important plot point. Ali finally turns to meet his eyes, shrugging before moving closer again, back into Daniel’s space. She takes his arm and wraps it around her shoulder, still smelling upset. Sour lemons and burnt sugar. 

Now Daniel was really confused but he couldn’t help it. Or at least his alpha couldn’t, squeezing her tighter to his side and trying to comfort her. Wanting that smell to go away.

Suzie shook her head. “Johnny needs to grow up. He just can't just go around acting like that with alphas.” 

After lunch Daniel stops Ali before she can get to her next class. “Hey, what was that about? I thought you were going to take Johnny back to your place on Saturday?” 

Ali sighed. ”We got into a fight in the car.” 

“What about?” Daniel asked, trying to piece together Ali’s anger and Johnny’s… clothing choice. And what the hell could have happened in that car ride.

“It's complicated, Daniel.” Ali said, trying to distract him with a kiss. 

Daniel accepts it with a smile but isn’t ready to let go of the issue at hand. “It's complicated or you don’t want to tell me?” 

“It's omega stuff.” She said in a huff, hands going up for emphasis. “Listen, I’m going to be late for class. Just let me and Johnny handle this. You’ve done more than enough for him.” 

Daniel is about to argue or at least ask her what she meant but she walks away before he could get a word in. He watched her pass Johnny just down the hall but they didn’t even acknowledge each other. 

Daniel was really confused. 

Daniel spent most of PE determinedly not looking at Dutch and Johnny. It almost pissed him off, watching the two laugh and pull each other into half-hazard hugs, scents bright. He and Ali had to take the brunt of their bad decisions. Had their date ruined and now Ali was walking around smelling sour and these two were as happy as they could be. 

Daniel turned away, walking to the locker room, trying not to let it get to him. Once he was dressed, ready to go, a tussle in the corner caught his attention. Johnny was standing next to the omega locker room, holding Tommy in a headlock. 

“Uncle, uncle, you asshole,” Tommy yelped, slapping Johnny’s arms away. 

“Oh, now you’re not ignoring me anymore?” Johnny asked around a laugh, pushing the smaller boy away.

“I wasn’t ignoring you to begin with,” Tommy said, pouting. 

Dutch smirked, slinging his arm around Johnny’s waist, using his other hand to slip a finger under Johnny's undershirt strap. Fixing it back on his shoulder and rubbing his thumb against his bare shoulder. “Hey, babe. Wanna give me a ride home.” 

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Are we cool?” He asked, looking from Tommy to Jimmy and finally Bobby. 

Bobby pushed him away, smiling at the blond. “Come on, Marilyn before you cause another scene.” 

As they left Daniel watched something fall out of Johnny’s book bag but shook his head, deciding to leave Johnny alone. But when he got up to leave he noticed it was still on the floor. He sighed before picking it up, wondering if he actually wanted to catch up to them and give it back to Johnny. 

He turned it over, unfolding it and reading the large, yellow words. It was a pamphlet for an omega self-defense class. Daniel looked at it for a few minutes, trying to make heads or tails of it but it didn’t make sense. He pocketed it before running to catch the bus. 

On the ride home he couldn’t stop thinking about it. What would Johnny do in an omega self-defense class? He was a better fighter than everyone in the school. Hell, he could teach his own class if he really wanted to. 

He got home just in time to help Mr. Miyagi fix his mom’s car. She hadn’t asked but Mr. Miyagi always seemed to know when others needed help without asking. 

“Daniel, oil filter wrench?” Mr. Miyagi asked, sounding exasperated. 

“Oh sorry…. Which one is the oil filter wrench?” Daniel asked, feeling guilty that he hadn’t really been paying attention. 

Mr. Miyagi poped his head out from under the hood, wiping his hands. “Round metal thing with blue handle.” 

Daniel looked into his tool box, finding the oil filter wrench and handing it over. “Is there something on your mind, Daniel-san.” Mr. Miyagi questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Depends. Are you going to knock me flat on my butt again if I mention Johnny Lawrence.” Daniel asked in response, sitting back down on a makeshift chair. 

Mr. Miyagi leaned back down, going back under the hood. “What happened with Mr. Lawrence?” 

“I don’t even know where to start. I saw him on Saturday and he had a black eye and he started dating Dutch.” 

“Boy with white hair? Looks like Steve McQueen?” Mr. Miyagi asked, draining oil into a bucket 

“Who? Yes. Him.” Daniel rushed out. “Turns out Dutch gave him the black eye but Dutch said they were just playing around. You know, practicing karate.” 

“Is he part of Cobra Kai again?” Mr. Miyagi questioned. 

“No and I asked Dutch why he doesn’t stand up to kreese if Johnny still wants to compete.” Daniel said.

“Kreese doesn’t seem like a very reasonable man. I don’t think he’d listen to his student.” Mr. Miyagi reasoned. 

“But then Monday comes and for some reason Johnny’s dressed like a…” Mr. Miyagi gives him a look like he knows Daniel is about to say something stupid. Daniel picks his words carefully. “In real revealing clothes and Ali says they got into a fight. And she wants me to butt out of it and let her handle it.”

“Ali seems like a smart girl. I’m guessing she can handle her own problem.” Mr. Miyagi said.

“But then this pamphlet fell out of Johnny’s bookbag. And it's for an omega self-defense class.” Daniel continued.

“Does Johnny want to learn self-defense?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

“That’s the thing. He’s way too good for this type of class but…” Daniel started. 

“He doesn’t want to give up karate but there are no other places he can go to learn.” Mr. Miyagi finished. 

“Exactly but I don’t know why I care so much. It doesn’t make any sense.” Daniel shook his head, still confused why all of this was bothering him so much. 

Mr. Miyagi sighed, handing him back the tool to put it away. “When Mrs. Miyagi became pregnant, we knew we’d need first car. We never owned one before. We go to car dealership. And there was this one car, a big yellow Ford. Right when she saw it, she just had this smile on her face. I could tell she loved it. And no matter what practical car the salesman showed us she kept going back to that car.” 

Daniel smiled. “So you got it for her?” 

A sad look crossed Mr. Miyagi's face. “No, it wasn’t practical car for baby. That’s what the salesman said. We get smaller, used Chrysler. Much safer, he said. Made more sense for our wallet too.” 

“But… I saw it in your…” Daniel gestured, remembering the big, banana boat of a car that he’d spent a good hour cleaning. 

“After war I go back and buy it. Everytime I drive it I think of her big smile. And how much she loved it. Imagine she’s next to me. Imagine how happy she would have been in that car. How happy we could have been,” Mr. Miyagi explained, voice soft. 

Daniel’s face falls, thinking about it. “You regret not getting it when she was alive.” 

Mr. Miyagi nodded. “I regret not following my heart. Sometimes our brain tells us what’s practical. What makes most sense. Ignoring what our heart knows is right.” 

Daniel was quiet for a while, wiping oil off his shoes with an old rag. It would be practical to just leave Johnny alone. He knew that. It made the most sense. To ease the tension in his relationship with Ali and cool down all the heated fights he was having with Dutch and Cobra Kai. 

But his heart was telling him something different. 

“Mr. Miyagi? “Daniel asked, hesitant. “Can I bring Johnny next time? When I come to practice with you? I’m not sure if he’ll do it but I think it's worth a shot.” 

Mr. Miyagi nodded, smiling. “Then I can finish training him for All-Valley Tournament.” 

Daniel stood up, giving the older man a sheepish smile. “I don’t know if omegas are allowed to fight in the All-Valley Tournament. I haven't read the rule book yet.” 

Before Daniel knows it he was flat on his ass again. Mr. Miyagi swept his legs quicker than he could blink. 

“Didn’t I tell you to read that last week, Daniel-san. I swear, your brain is harder than wooden stump.” Mr. Miyagi admonished. 

“Come on. I was in rut for two days and then…” Daniel complained. 

“No excuses. Rut doesn’t make it harder to read. Give me the pliers.” Mr. Miyagi shook his head, palm open, waiting for the next tool. 

“I could barely get up.” Daniel whined, giving him the pliers.

He felt like a weight had been lifted. 

The next day Daniel made his way to Johnny’s locker, fully intent on asking him to join Miyagi’s dojo before he could chicken out. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Ali and Johnny arguing by their lockers. 

They both looked super pissed and Ali was flicking his undershirt strap like she was trying to make a point. Johnny was wearing another pair of tight, black jeans and loose-fitting, black sleeveless shirt. The neckline was cut low to reveal half his undershirt, sleeve falling to his elbow. A red, leather belt rode low on his hips. Somehow was less and more revealing than what he was wearing yesterday. 

Daniel walked a few feet closer but the two didn’t notice him. Too caught up in their own drama but Daniel was close enough to catch their argument. 

“Dutch almost got kicked out of Cobra Kai because of you.” 

“No, he almost got kicked out because of you. It's not my job to take care of you. You made that very clear.” 

“Yeah, I don’t need a second mom. I need a friend.” 

“And let you act like a dumbass like Jimmy and Tommy and Bobby.”

“No, I just don’t need you talking behind my back and...” 

“Tell everyone the truth.” 

“Oh, you wanna hear the truth. Well, here’s there truth Ali. You are the most…” Johnny started, face red with anger.

“Hey Ali. Johnny. How are you doing? That lab practical really kicked my ass yesterday,” Daniel rushed in, knowing that it would only escalate if he didn’t try and lighten the mood. 

They were still glaring at each other but Ali turned, kissed Daniel on the mouth. Daniel leaned into it, feeling her hand go into his hair, brush against his neck and settle on his chest. 

“I’m doing great. Just great.” She said, leaning back down and smiling knives. 

Johnny snorted, turning back to his locker. She glared at his back for a moment before looking back at Daniel.

“Walk me to class, Daniel.” She asked, not giving Daniel a chance to get a word in before she was leading them both away. Daniel didn’t protest, not sure if it would make matters worse. 

He took a deep breath once they were by her class, not realizing he had been holding it. Both Ali and Johnny had smelled like angry, upset omega. It wasn’t pleasant. Burnt sugar and charred wood. 

“What’s going on with you two?” Daniel asked. 

Ali sighed, “It's complicated.”

Daniel doesn’t ask anymore questions, remembering what Mr. Miyagi said. Ali was super smart. Usually knew how to handle herself but he just wished she’d share a little more with him. He knew she didn’t want his help but the least he could do as a good alpha was to be there for her. 

In PE class Franky sidles up to Daniel, throwing him a candy bar. “You skipped lunch.” He said. 

“Yeah, didn’t really want to hear any of the new, hot Johnny gossip.” Daniel grunted, ripping into the chocolate. 

“Well, you missed out on some juicy stuff.” Frank said, sitting down next to Daniel. 

“Yeah?” Daniel asked. 

Franky nodded, smiling softly. “I met this omega from East Valley High. She was at Friday’s football game. And she asked me if I wanted to go for some burgers.”

Daniel raised his head, smelling the happiness coming off his friend. “Like a date?” 

“I don’t know. That’s the problem.” Franky sighed, tugging some grass loose from the dirt and throwing it at Daniel. 

Daniel laughed, splashing the omega with water. From the corner of his eye he sees a light head of blond hair. Turns just in time to see Johnny kicking a soccer ball to Tommy. 

It was the last class of the day and Daniel didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to get between whatever fight Johnny and Ali were having. And he definitely didn’t want to go up to a quiver of Cobras and proposition Johnny to join his dojo. 

“Did you say yes?” He asked Franky. Daniel thought back to the pamphlet that fell out of Johnny’s bag. Wondered if Johnny smiled, thinking about having a place where you could practice karate. 

“I got her phone number but I’m not sure if I’m going to call her.” Franky explained. “It's ridiculous. What if she just wants to hang out and I’m out here thinking about how beautiful she is.”

“Just go for it.” Daniel said, feeling something grow deep in his belly, hot and surging. I felt like courage but also felt like fear. 

“Ask her out?” Franky shook his head. “It's not… practical.” 

Daniel got up. “Sometimes you have to listen to your heart instead of your head.” Then he was walking. He knew it was now or never.

Franky was right behind him, laughing. “This could be a disaster.” 

Daniel stops when he’s right in front of the Cobras and Johnny. “I know.”

“Hey Johnny. I was talking to Mr. Miyagi.” Daniel started. 

“Did your Sensei finally come to his senses? Talk you out of competing in the All-Valley.” Dutch asked around a grin. 

“No. He told me to read the All-Valley rulebook and I found out that omegas can compete in the tournament.” Daniel had spent all night reading the rulebook until he finally got to the page about omegas. Legally, omegas could compete so long as they were on suppressant the day of the Tournament. 

Johnny rolled his eyes. “I already knew that but each competitor needs to be part of a dojo.” 

“That's why I wanted to ask you to be part of Miyagi-Do with me.” Daniel pushds on, staring straight at Johnny like no one else on the field existed. Just them. “Mr. Miyagi said he will train you. So you can compete in All-Valley… If you still want to compete. ” 

They are all silent for a long moment. The Cobras looking back and forth between Daniel and Johnny. The blond blinked, large blue eyes looking at the ground. He doesn’t say anything. Daniel wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. 

He starts thinking he might have made a mistake when he saw Dutch’s smirk, pushing closer to the omega and wrapping an arm around him. Then Johnny was unfolding himself, standing up and staring Daniel down like he was ready to fight. 

“Yes. Tell Mr. Miyagi that I’ll train with Miyagi-Do.” Johnny said. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank Lily so much for helping me with this chapter. I had a lot of issues with it and someone they worked miracles on editing it and also helping me decide a big issue I had.
> 
> This chapter will be broken up into two parts. Both will be Johnny's POV but it was just getting out of control so I had to cut it in half! Part two of this chapter will be out next Monday/Tuesday as usual. 
> 
> Thank you again Lily! You are so freaking talented!

“I just can’t believe how reckless…” Ali said, voice agitated. Johnny had been trying to doze off for most of the ride, but he kept waking up with every jerk of the car, so much that his stomach was on edge -- only to hear Ali’s diatribe. 

He groaned, hoping she would take into consideration that he was like three hours away from being badly hungover. “I get it, Ali. I’m a fuckup and everything I do is a personal affront to your good morals. Nothing really has changed since we were dating.”

“You’re right, nothing has changed because you still don’t want to deal with the consequences of your actions!” Ali snapped.

“You don’t think I’m dealing with the consequences? Before all this omega bullshit I could say, do and wear whatever I wanted and get away with it. Now I have Sid and the whole school riding my back.” Johnny complained. “I don’t need you bitching at me too.” 

“I’m not bitching at you,” Ali argued. “I’m just trying to help you…” 

“Be the perfect omega,” Johnny finished, annoyed. “Didn’t you say I had to figure out what type of omega I wanted to be? Maybe I want to be the type who gets high and drunk, who stays out all night. Who punches people that piss him off.” 

“So the same reckless asshole you always were?” Ali asked, sighing. “Grow up, Johnny. I’m not always going to be here to save you from yourself.”

“I didn’t ask you to,” Johnny said, raising his voice. “I don’t need you to take care of me. And I definitely don’t need your little alpha to save me from my friends or my boyfriend.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Ali asked, anger breaking her voice. “Dutch punched you! What did you expect Daniel to do? Just walk away? Ignore it? He’s not a bad alpha like your boyfriend.” 

Johnny bit the inside of his cheeks, trying to quell the anger that was growing in his chest. He took a breath, counted to ten, and clenched his fist tight. Where did Ali get off? She had no idea how hard he was trying. To not act out in school. To not worry his mom. To not make Sid too angry. The strange balancing act he had to keep up with his friends between letting Dutch act like his alpha in public but still just be friends with all the Cobras in private. 

Fuck Ali for thinking he was being careless when he was trying really hard. 

“Maybe if you were actually able to keep your alpha’s interest he wouldn’t be paying so much attention to me,” Johnny scoffed, knowing it was the wrong thing to say as the words left his mouth but not caring enough to stop them. 

Ali paused her tirade, face going blank as she calmly lowered the music, Freddie Mercury’s voice becoming a quiet hum in the car. “What is that supposed to mean?” Ali asked, and Johnny cursed quietly. He knew this voice. The mute anger just lying under the surface. 

He knew that he should just back down. Tell her he was sorry. That he was still drunk and didn’t know what he was saying. That’s what he should have done, but he was just as angry as Ali and wanted her to know it. 

“I mean Daniel was trying pretty hard to prove that he was the dominant alpha. Tonight, in the locker room the other day.” Johnny continued. “Maybe you were right. Maybe I always go for the strongest alpha.”

“Don’t,” Ali warned, quiet but with force. 

“And maybe Daniel knows it too,” Johnny mocked around a smirk. “He didn’t even kiss you goodnight. Was too busy glaring at Dutch for kissing me.” 

Ali didn’t say anything, she just slowly put the car in park and turned to glare at Johnny. “Out. Now.”

Johnny was speechless for a minute, looking around at the dark neighborhood and Ali’s grim face. “What?” 

“Get out, Johnny. Your house is two blocks away. I’m sure you’ll be able to find it. Not your first drunken walk home,” Ali spit out. “I’m going back to mine and maybe by Monday you’ll be sober enough to say sorry.”

“Screw you, Mills,” Johnny raged. “You always think you’re so superior. Do you wanna know the truth…” 

“Do you want to hear the truth, Johnny?” Ali interrupted. “You’ve spent the last five years proving to everyone that you weren’t that frightened, little weird kid from Reseda. Being a popular jock at the top of the food chain felt safe and now you’re scared. You’re scared of being an omega. You haven’t worn one piece of omega clothing I bought you. Why did you invite all the Cobras on your date with Dutch? You’ll do anything so no one sees you as an omega because you think they’ll find out that you're still that frightened, little weird kid from Reseda.” 

Johnny felt his shoulders sag under the weight of Ali’s words. She had known him for so long. When he first started living with Sid and attending school in Encino she had been the first person to actually talk to him. Hadn’t cared how the other kids had made fun of him for growing up poor and had stuck up for him when he got into fights. 

Now she was throwing it all back in his face. 

“You’re right, Ali,” he said, voice strained like he was trying to hold back tears. But he refused to cry in front of her. She wanted to hurt him and that would only prove she had succeeded. He smiled, even though it hurt and felt unnatural. He had always been terrible at pretending to be happy. “I’m scared of being an omega like you.” 

Johnny pushed the car door open, slamming it shut behind him, loud in the quiet Encino neighborhood and started walking. Not looking back. Not even when Ali called his name. He was too tired to argue with her and too angry to control what he’d say next. 

He just wanted to go home. 

He tried to sneak up the stairs when he got home. There was noise coming from the family room, an old rerun of ‘I Love Lucy’ followed by his mother’s laughter. 

“You couldn’t have been more than three when this episode aired,” Sid said, voice light. 

“My mom loved this show. I could probably recite every line if you asked me to,” his mom challenged. 

“I thought you were a flower child?” He joked back.

“Like you weren’t, Sid. I saw those pictures of you at that Hendrix concert,” his mother countered around a laugh. 

“I bet you were one of those girls at the Beatles concerts, screaming and crying when Paul smiled at you,” Sid said without any heat in his voice. 

Johnny smiled, it was one of their good nights. Sometimes he forgot that they got married because they actually liked each other. How they used to listen to records together before they started arguing about Sid’s long hours at work, his mother’s inability to balance a checkbook and Johnny. 

His house keys slipped through his hands and before he could catch them they fell to the ground, making a rattling thud sound that echoed through the house. He stood frozen as his mother turned on the light, Sid right behind her. 

They stared at him for a moment, taking in his rumpled appearance, red eyes and bruising cheek. Their reactions were almost immediate. 

His mother rushed to him. “Baby, what happened to your face?” She asked, gently touching his cheek. 

“Did Dutch do this to you?” Sid asked, raising an eyebrow. “What did you do?” 

Johnny sighed, almost thinking that Sid was worried about him. He should have known better by now. “I didn’t do shit. Neither did Dutch…” 

“Then it was one of those Cobras,” Sid said, shaking his head. “I told you to give up that karate shit. Look at you. What do you think everyone will say? Did you even think…” 

“It’s not my fault!” Johnny yelled, finally feeling the tears falling down his face. “I don’t go out every day thinking ‘How can I piss Sid off?’ It’s not like I planned this.” 

His mother hushed him, pulling him into a hug. “We’re not angry, Johnny. We just want to know what happened.” 

Johnny looked between his mother and Sid, mind racing as he tampered down his emotions. He wiped his eyes, not knowing he had been that close to falling apart. Not liking he did it in front of Sid. But it seemed to have had an effect on the man, as his step-dad seemed surprised by his melt-down. Didn’t seem to know what to do when he didn’t have someone to actively argue with. 

“It was Ali,” Johnny said, not feeling even a little guilty. “Dutch and I met up with her at Golf N’ Stuff.” 

“And she hit you?” His mom asked, sounding scandalized. 

Johnny bit his lip, wondering how far to take his lie. He shook his head. “She got angry because me and Dutch were a little drunk…” 

“You were drinking?” Sid asked, eyes narrowing. Johnny looked at his mom, knowing she could smell the weed on him but knowing she’d never rat on him. He had to pick his next words very carefully. 

“We drank a little bit but Ali saw the bottle and she freaked out. Said that she’d drive me home because she didn’t trust me to get here safely,” Johnny continued, building his story with hints of truth so it was more believable. 

“I don’t know why you can’t act more like her. An omega with some common sense,” Sid sneered, and Johnny bit back a curse. Wanted to tell Sid that he never wanted to be like Ali. Pretend to be some perfect, little tryhard omega.

“Then she got angry at me in the car because I ruined her date with Daniel,” Johnny said, hoping they believed him. “And then she hit me.”

“Someone needs to knock some sense in you,” Sid admonished. “That’s it. No more late night dates. Clearly you can’t control yourself to act like a respectful omega. And I’m going to call Chad’s parents. Getting you drunk and not even calling to make sure you made it home safely.”

“Do you want me to call Ali’s parents? It's not right that she hit you. Even if you ruined her date,” Johnny’s mom said around a confused frown. “I thought you two were getting along again.” 

Johnny sighed, looking between Sid and his mother. He knew he had to play damage control fast before this got out of control. “Mom, don’t worry. I’ll work it out with Ali. We were both just angry,” He didn’t believe what he said but he knew it would calm his mother down. 

She nodded, giving him one of her sad smiles. He felt the same smile mirrored on his own face and wondered if she actually believed him or if she was just used to him lying to her. He didn’t have time to think about it as he turned to Sid. 

“Do you really want to call Chad’s parents and risk your blooming friendship with his dad?” Johnny said, smirking. He knew Sid had a lot of shady business deals and having a politician in his corner would be a huge gain. 

Sid didn’t respond, only made a disapproving sound at the back of his throat before turning to his mom. “Come on Laura. It’s time for bed.” He didn’t wait for a response, turning away and walking to the opposite side of the house. 

Johnny let out a long breath. Crisis averted. He turned back to his mom, hoping she didn’t notice how messed up he was. She pulled something out of her pocket, putting it in his hand. “I found this while I was cleaning. I hope you really think about it. I think it’ll be good for you,” She said, kissing the crown of his head and getting up to follow Sid. 

Johnny unfolded it on his way to his own room. It was the pamphlet to the omega self-defense class. He hated how every time he thought about it -- it seemed like a better and better idea. 

Maybe Ali was right. He hated the kid he was. Hated being the outsider. The kid who spent lunch alone, listening to his music and not meeting anyones eyes. Who didn’t want anyone to know that he’d been poor and would fight anyone who tried to remind him. 

Karate had been his way out. His way of feeling stronger and more confident. No one remembered the weird, poor kid from Reseda when he was wearing his Cobra Kai jacket. Ali didn’t understand because she’d always been popular. 

She presented with everyone else when she was young. Learned to be comfortable with who she was a long time ago. Johnny hadn’t been given that grace period. Had been thrown in the deep end and now he was drowning. 

He didn’t feel confident with his new body. Didn’t like how his nipples felt sore anytime he didn’t wear an undershirt. Didn’t like how there were days when he slicked so bad he had to wear a pad. Didn’t like how all his omega clothes felt like they were suffocating him. 

Didn’t like it when Dutch held his hand, kissed him or scented him. Didn’t understand why his gut clenched anytime he saw Daniel LaRusso. How his omega purred when Larusso musked up his car, post-rut stink overwhelming him. 

Ali might have been right but it wasn’t like she had his best interest in mind. Johnny could smell it on her, citrus turning sour with jealousy. She wasn’t stupid. She saw how LaRusso was reacting to him. How Johnny’s omega didn’t seem to mind.

LaRusso had been nothing but bad news since the day he sucker punched Johnny on the beach. 

He shook his head, as he didn’t want to go down that path. Didn’t want to touch it with a ten foot pole. Ali thought he was scared of being an omega and he wanted to prove her wrong so badly. Show her that he could still be a badass while wearing the most omega clothes and hanging off his alpha’s arm. 

And hopefully whatever weird feelings his omega had for Daniel would just go away. Johnny sighed, as it was easier said than done. 

Monday was a learning curve. 

He woke up still pissed at Ali, shoving his normal clothes to the side and looking at the strangely flimsy but expensive clothes that he’d bought with Ali. They barely fit as he squeezed them over his karate hardened muscles. He decided against underwear since his jeans literally wouldn’t have fit if he wore some. 

He shoved his books in his bag when the pamphlet his mom gave him fell to the floor. He stared at it for a beat, trying to decide if he should just leave it there or throw it away. He sighed, shoving it into his bookbag. 

He might not be able to practice karate in the Valley but that didn’t mean he had to give up sparring all together and he knew he couldn’t do it with Dutch anymore. 

Ali threw him his car keys before class. “Do you have anything to say to me, Johnny?” 

He tightened his fist, feeling the sharp edges of his keys cutting into his skin. “How are you planning on getting home? Going to ride on the handlebars of Larusso’s bike?” He mocked. 

“Screw you,” she said, turning away, face red. 

“Screw you!” He shot back, rolling his eyes at how childish they both sounded but refused to back down. 

The rest of the day was spent glaring at any alpha who wolf whistled at him. His clothes were two sizes too small and he had to suck in a breath whenever he sat down because his jeans cut into his hip. Made it easier to smell the aroused scent of alphas in his class. 

But he had a point to prove. He wasn’t that scared, little kid from Reseda anymore. Even if he was an omega he was still Johnny Lawrence. He could wear a shirt that showed how cold the room was by how stiff his nipples got and still kick anyone's ass who whistled at him. 

During Geometry, Johnny sat with Benny because Bobby was still giving him the cold shoulder. The alpha was part of the Topanga Dojo and had too much confidence for a green belt. 

“You know, I think it’s bullshit that Kreese kicked you out of Cobra Kai,” Benny said, scooting closer. 

Johnny shrugged. “Topanga has a no omega rule, too.” It wasn’t like he hadn’t checked. No dojos in the valley allowed omegas to compete even though All Valley didn’t have any such rules. He knew that there was one dojo in San Bernardino and another in Orange County that allowed omegas but both of them had rules about what district you could live in to become a member. 

“I know and that sucks but if you ever want to go a few rounds -- I promise I’ll let you win,” Benny said with a wink. 

Johnny sighed and wondered if every alpha in the school was just cruisin for a bruisin. He didn’t respond, hooking the leg of his chair between his feet and yanking. Benny tumbled to the ground head first, shouting as he landed. 

“Benny?” The teacher asked, getting up. 

“Sorry Mrs. Duncan.” Johnny hurried, helping Benny back up with a private smile. “My foot got stuck under Benny’s chair.” 

She raised an eyebrow, sitting back down. “Be more careful Mr. Lawrence. Benny, sit down.” 

The alpha got back into his seat, glaring at Johnny. “You know, you look like a slut, Lawrence.” 

“And you look like your mother dressed you.” Johnny shot back. 

He heard a laugh from behind him and turned to see Bobby grinning at him. “Nice shirt, Johnny.” He said before turning to Benny. “Better watch yourself, Benny.” 

Benny slinked into the corner of his desk under the twin glares of Johnny and Bobby. And for once Johnny didn’t really mind his friend sticking up for him. It almost felt like it was before. How they used to gang up on any asshole who thought they could take them. 

During gym he felt a hand on his ass, grabbed at the wrist attached to it and yanked hard. He heard yelp and turned to punch the dumb alpha in the face. Then he rolled his eyes when Dutch’s eyes met his own. “That’s what you get for thinking you could sneak up on me.” 

“Maybe if you were wearing underwear…” Dutch started with a grin, holding his bruised wrist. 

“Those damn jeans are too tight to wear underwear.” Johnny complained, trying not to flinch as Dutch started to musk. He wasn’t touching him anymore but the scent put his omega on edge. His gut clenched as Dutch stepped closer. They were in public and everyone ‘knew’ they were dating. It would be weird if he flinched away from his affection. 

“Look at these two love birds,” Jimmy fake gagged, and Dutch smacked him on the back of the head. 

“Did Johnny tell you what happened during Geometry?” Bobby started. Dutch looked at him and Johnny shrugged. 

“Nothing. Some alpha thought he was hot shit and I handled it,” Johnny said, hoping he’d let it go. Dutch opened his mouth like he was about to say something but he stopped him. “I said I handled it.”

“Don’t worry Dutch. That alpha isn’t going to be sniffing around Johnny anymore.” Bobby said, laughing and looking around. “Where’s Tommy?” 

“He’s by the bleachers.” Jimmy said, pointing to the outfield. Tommy was by himself, doing his homework on the benches. 

“What the hell is he doing over there?” Johnny asked, ready to walk over. 

“He thinks you and Dutch are still mad at him,” Jimmy said, looking sheepish. “After he ratted Dutch out to Daniel and Ali on Saturday.” 

“Is that why he wasn’t at the dojo on Sunday?” Dutch asked. “Good. I was going to kick his ass on the mat. Serves him right for acting like a dick.” 

“Shut up, Dutch.” Bobby said, smacking him in the chest. “The kid’s heartbroken.” 

“About what?” Dutch asked, confused. 

Johnny rolled his eyes and Bobby gave him a look. He knew why Tommy had been acting up. Knew the kid had some weird crush on him but it wasn’t Johnny’s job to make him feel better. But he did feel guilty that Tommy felt so scared of them that he would rather sit alone. 

The first day Johnny came back to school he felt lost and alone without his Cobras. Knew that Jimmy had to feel the same. He sighed, watching the boy from across the field as he walked into the locker room. “Guess, we gotta show that twerp that he can’t escape us that easily. Once a Cobra, always a Cobra.” 

On Tuesday Dutch came to pick him up with a splint on his wrist and a bruise on his jaw. “What the hell happened?” Johnny asked. He knew Dutch had practice on Mondays but usually they stopped short of actually beating the crap out of each other. 

“Someone told Kreese that I gave you a black eye,” Dutch said, anger simmering under his voice as he drove off. “He almost kicked me out of the dojo. Settled for beating the crap out of me.” 

“He’s acting like a fucking psycho.” Johnny said and Dutch hummed, clearly not wanting to talk about Kreese. Johnny got it. Knew how hard it was to criticize Kreese when it felt like you owed him everything. Johnny was almost glad he didn’t owe that prick anything anymore. 

“When I find the prick that told him...“ Dutch started, gritting his teeth. “And I already know who it is, Daniel Fucking LaRusso.” 

“No, it wasn’t him,” Johnny heard before realizing the words were coming out of his mouth. Dutch looked as shocked as he felt by what he said but there was a part of him that knew it was true. “Hear me out. Kreese wouldn’t believe LaRusso and wouldn’t believe anyone who said they heard it from him.” 

“So who would he believe?” Dutch asked, musking the car, hazelnut and bitter chocolate. 

Johnny chewed the inside of his mouth, knowing the answer but not wanting to believe it. Not wanting to think she’d betray him like that. “He’d believe an omega.” 

Johnny caught Ali by the shoulder as she passed by his locker. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you ready to apologize, Lawrence?” 

“You’re the one who should be saying sorry,” Johnny bit back. 

“For what? Improving your fashion sense?” Ali said, flicking the strap to his undershirt. “You can definitely use some help pairing outfits. You know there’s a difference between classy and trashy.” 

“So it’s classy to talk behind my back and tell everyone that Dutch gave me a black eye?” Johnny asked, poking her in the shoulder. 

Ali froze and for a moment she almost looked guilty but then she shook her head, glaring up at him. “It’s not my job to lie for you. And it’s definitely not Daniel’s.” 

“Dutch almost got kicked out of Cobra Kai because of you,” Johnny argued, pissed that Ali’s petty jealousy not only got him in trouble but Dutch as well. 

“No, he almost got kicked out because of you. It's not my job to take care of you. You made that very clear,” Ali reminded him. 

“Yeah, I don’t need a second mom. I need a friend,” Johnny said, near pleading. He hated arguing with Ali. Hated that she thought there was something between him and LaRusso. He hadn’t said one word to Daniel since Saturday and had been actively trying to avoid him. 

“And let you act like a dumbass like Jimmy and Tommy and Bobby?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, I just don’t need you talking behind my back and...” Johnny started. 

“Tell everyone the truth?” Ali cut him off. 

“Oh, you wanna hear the truth. Well, here’s there truth Ali. You are the most…” Johnny sneered, face red with anger.

“Hey Ali. Johnny. How are you doing? That lab practical really kicked my ass yesterday,” Daniel rushed in from out of nowhere. 

Johnny closed his mouth, swallowed the words he was about to say and settled for glaring at Ali. She smirked at him, then turned to kiss Daniel on the mouth. Johnny could smell as their scents coiled together, citrus and cinnamon. 

“I’m doing great. Just great.” She said, forcing a smile on her face. 

Johnny snorted and turned back to his locker. He didn’t need this right now. He already got his answer. Knew that Ali had snitched to all her friends and somehow word had gotten back to Kreese. 

“Walk me to class, Daniel,” Ali said loud enough for Johnny to hear. Johnny rolled his eyes. Ali had know idea how close Daniel had been to getting his ass kicked if he hadn't intervened. 

Johnny shook his head, not sure why he did it in the first place. Why he'd been scared for Daniel's well being in the first place. Why his omega bristled at the lingering mixed scents of Ali and Daniel. 

He didn't know when he started calling the annoying alpha Daniel in his head instead of LaRusso. 

He just knew he didn't want to think about it.

Johnny had managed to avoid Ali and Daniel for most of the day and by the time gym class rolled around he was almost in the clear. 

Tommy had found a patch or worms in the dirt and had dared Jimmy to eat them. Bobby was trying to talk both of them out of it. Leaving Dutch to simmer quietly next to him. “Are you sure it wasn’t Daniel?” He asked for the fifth time that day.

Johnny shook his head, rubbing his shoulder against the other boy, trying to make him calm down with his scent. It was the first time he’d purposely used his omega scent for what it was made for. To sway alphas and their emotions. 

“It was Ali,” Johnny shrugged, rubbing his cheek against Dutch’s shoulder. It seemed to do the trick. His scent became softer, warmer. Melted chocolate and roasted hazelnuts. “She was just jealous. Told Barb and Suzie what happened. Then they told more people and then…”

“It got back to Kreese,” Dutch finished, almost all the heat gone from his voice. Then he looked down at the ground, eyebrows knitted in thought before looking back up at Johnny. “What do you mean Ali was jealous? Of what?” 

Johnny opened his mouth, closing it without saying anything. He hadn’t meant to say that. He struggled to come up with a lie but before he could say anything they were interrupted. 

“Hey Johnny. I was talking to Mr. Miyagi,” Daniel said, walking in front of them. Johnny looked between him and Dutch. Hoping the latter didn’t put two and two together. 

“Did your Sensei finally come to his senses? Talk you out of competing in the All-Valley?” Dutch asked around a smirk. Johnny could smell his scent change, get deeper like he was trying to mark his territory. To mark Johnny. 

“No. He told me to read the All-Valley rulebook and I found out that omegas can compete in the tournament,” Daniel said. 

Johnny rolled his eyes. “I already knew that but each competitor needs to be part of a dojo.” Did Daniel think he was some kind of illiterate moron or just lazy? Johnny had done his research. He knew that rule book back and forth before he was fourteen. 

“That's why I wanted to ask you to be part of Miyagi-Do with me,” Daniel said, staring straight at Johnny like no one else on the field existed. Just them. “Mr. Miyagi said he will train you. So you can compete in All-Valley… If you still want to compete. ” 

Johnny couldn’t stand the heat in Daniel’s eyes, so he looked down at the grass instead. He knew what he should do. Say no. Stay as far away from LaRusso as humanly possible. Ali would be pissed. Dutch was about to go feral next to him. And the Cobras weren’t much better. 

Joining Miyagi-Do would be a disaster.

Still, there was something in Johnny that stopped him from saying no. The same part of him that picked up the pamphlet when he knew he should just throw it away. The part of him that broke a little when Kreese said he couldn’t be a Cobra anymore. 

Now LaRusso was offering him a chance to practice karate and compete in the All-Valley. Show Kreese he was wrong. Show everyone that Johnny Fucking Lawrence could still be a badass even if he was an omega. 

Dutch wrapped an arm around him, slowly scenting his neck. Johnny felt his gut twist, knowing Daniel was watching. He bit the inside of his mouth, knowing what he had to do. Johnny pushed Dutch away by the chest, stood up and stared Daniel down. 

“Yes. Tell Mr. Miyagi that I’ll train with Miyagi-Do,” Johnny said. Dutch stood up, the other Corbas followed suit and he could feel the alpha pressed hot against his back. 

“Johnny. What are you doing?’ He asked, sounding confused, angry and even a little sad. 

“He’s thinking for himself, Chadwick. That’s what he’s doing,” Daniel shot back, walking closer. 

Freddy and Bobby stepped between them at the same time, almost bumping into each other and falling to the ground. 

Johnny rolled his eyes. “All of you, stop.” They all turned to look at him. “I’m changing the agreement. Cobras still can’t fight LaRusso until the All Valley but…” Johnny said, pointing at Daniel. “You gotta stop provoking them.” 

“I don’t provoke anyone. I just…” Daniel started.

“Bullshit. You’ve spent the last two weeks throwing punches. I want to join Miyagi-Do but I can’t if you keep trying to beat up my friends,” Johnny reasoned.

“I can take him,” Dutch sneered, trying to shove his way to Daniel. 

“You touch the dweeb, Dutch, and this,” Johnny said, waving at the air between them, “is over.” 

“Hey!” Dutch and Daniel said at the same time, sounding equally offended.

“Do we have a deal or not?” Johnny finished, staring both alphas down. 

“Fine,” Dutch said first, backing down. 

“Deal,” Daniel agreed, looking at Johnny. “First practice is Wednesday after school.” 

Johnny heard the bell ring and sighed, all he’d wanted to do was get through the day and now here he was. “I’ll be there, LaRusso.” 

“Don’t sound too excited, Lawrence,” Daniel said around a grin, walking to the locker room. 

Dutch didn’t seem to like that much, growling from behind him. “We’ll talk about this later.” He said, rubbing against his side, scent marking him as he walked to the locker room. 

“Don’t kill LaRusso in the showers.” Bobby warned Dutch, only half kidding. Tommy and Jimmy followed, twin looks of shock and maybe fear stretched across their faces. 

“Do you know you kinda just started World War Three?” Freddy asked, sounding amused and a little impressed. 

Johnny groaned, turning to the other omega. “I just want to do karate. Why does everyone have to be so damn dramatic?” 

Freddy raised an eyebrow. “You just joined your boyfriend’s rival dojo. I’m not judging you but what did you expect?”

Johnny opened his mouth to respond but he didn’t have an answer. He knew this would happen the moment Daniel asked him. Knew it was a bad idea but didn’t have the heart to say no. This is what he wanted more than anything. Be part of a dojo. Compete at the All-Valley. 

“I knew shit would hit the fan,” Johnny shrugged. “Just decided to follow my gut anway.” 

Freddy laughed, tugging him along to the locker room. “You know, I think someone told me something similar.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank Lily so much! They've been editing everything so far and I don't know that I'd do without them. Also, I just got done reading their amazing fic [A moment too late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444937/chapters/72329721) and I can't function now. Like I'm emotionally compromised. So if you want to feel like you've been choked out by Kreese please go over and read that now! What are you still doing here! Go! Read!

Johnny turned on the radio the minute he got into Dutch’s car -- only to get his hand slapped away so Dutch could turn it back off --. “Not in the mood,” he snapped, glaring at the windshield. 

Johnny did the wise thing and decided to just shut the fuck up. He’d seen Dutch like this before, had to deal with calming him down after having watched him lose it, so he didn’t kill anyone. Best thing he could do was to close his mouth and just let the other boy work it out himself. 

After about twenty minutes of silence, Johnny leaned over and rubbed his cheek against the other boy’s shoulder, trying to let his sweet scent soothe his irritation. However, Dutch’s scent reamined dark and bitter, so Johnny purred to try and change it. He was met with a hand in his face, pushing him away. 

“Stop,” Dutch growled. 

“What’s your damage, Dutch?” Johnny hissed, still close enough to Dutch to smell his anger exploding, right in the line of fire. The alpha shoved him away, making him hit the car door with a thud. 

Johnny reacted without thinking, pushing the other boy just as hard. The car swerved left as Dutch fell right. Johnny’s heart jumped into his throat as they nearly headbutted another car. “Are you trying to kill us?” Dutch asked, pulling the car back into the lane. 

“Just pull over,” Johnny said, adrenaline draining out of him as the car slowed down. Dutch entered a crowded stripmall parking lot and Johnny shook his head, pointing to a much less crowded lot next to the old theatre. 

“Get in the backseat,” Johnny intoned, not leaving room for argument. 

Dutch gave him a look, a mix between surprised, aroused and maybe even a little scared. “Here? What are you playing at, Lawrence?” 

“Imma slit your throat..." Johnny threatened, rolling his eyes as Dutch swallowed hard. “Just get in the backseat, Chadwick.” 

Dutch haphazardly crawled into the backseat, and Johnny smacked the back of his thighs, laughing at the pained groan. Johnny didn’t waste any time, crawling in after him until he was completely on top of the alpha. His alpha. 

Dutch made an almost alarmed sound as Johnny adjusted himself on his lap, leaning forward until their entire fronts were pressed together, shoulders to groin. “What? What are we doing?” Dutch asked, voice wavering between nervous and aroused. 

Johnny felt the evidence of that growing and pressing against his thigh. “I just didn’t want to be in the car with a pissed off alpha,” Johnny said, scenting Dutch’s neck. Smiling as it turned warm and sweet. 

“So you decided to ravage me in the parking lot of an abandoned theatre?” Dutch asked, biting back a moan. 

“It’s working, isn’t it?” Johnny grinned, somewhat surprised that it actually was. Dutch seemed almost blissed out. Just from having Johnny on top of him. The omega didn’t waste his chance. “Why are you so angry about me joining Miyagi-Do? You know I still want to compete.” 

Dutch sighed, closing his eyes, hips slowly twitching, seeking friction. “I think he has the hots for you. Why else would he want you to join Miyagi-Do?” Dutch asked, fingers closing around Johnny hips. 

“Hey,” Johnny said, smacking Dutch gently on the cheek. “Maybe because I’m literally the best competitor in the Valley. Even if Daniel winds up not placing, I’ll definitely be bringing back a trophy for Miyagi-Do.” 

“That’s the thing. This kid doesn’t give a fuck about trophies. He’s only doing all of this to prove a point. That he's better than Cobra Kai. What better way to prove that than…” Dutch didn’t get to finish, hips stuttering as he shoved Johnny’s ass against his covered cock. 

“Than to take something that belongs to the Cobras?” Johnny finished, not resisting but also doing the bare minimum to help Dutch get off. “That’s what you were going to say.” 

Dutch didn’t respond, grunting as he thrusted into Johnny’s warmth. His arousal made Johnny’s nose twitch, his gut twist and his fingers clench. This wasn’t right, he wasn’t into the deep scent coming off of Dutch and besides the physical reaction his body had, ass slicking the back of his jeans, he didn’t feel that all over arousal that made your skin sensitive. 

More than anything Johnny was pissed. Why should it matter if LaRusso had the hots for him or if he just asked Johnny to join Miyagi-Do to stick it to the Cobras? Johnny wasn’t a damn pawn. He made his own damn choices. Fuck what anyone else thought. 

He grabbed Dutch’s hands, pulling them up and above his head, leaning down until the curve of his neck was pressed against Dutch’s mouth and nose. Dutch could smell nothing but the scent at his mating glands and just like Johnny thought, he came almost immediately, fucking into his thigh until there was an obvious wet spot between them. 

Once Dutch’s breath settled to an even up and down Johnny made his proposition. Even if his gut was twisting and his omega was bristling with every word. “If you're so worried about LaRusso then mark me.That way everyone will know who I belong to,” he said with an edge to his voice, not happy that he had to ‘belong’ to anyone. Slowly, he tilted his head back, giving Dutch more than enough access to his neck.

At first, the alpha seemed confused, rubbing his cheek against Johnny mating gland. “I… I’ve already scent marked you. Tons.” 

Johnny rolled his eyes, starting to believe all those times when Bobby used to tell him that Dutch was a virgin. “Not with your scent. With your mouth and teeth. Leave your mark.” 

Dutch’s scent hit Johnny’s nose even before he could hear his reaction. Chocolate and almonds, so smoky and sweet that Johnny could almost taste it. “Fuck. Are you sure?” Dutch whispered, breath warm. 

Johnny nodded, not trusting his mouth to agree as readily. A moment later he felt a dry mouth and warm spit against his neck. Kissing it first then a light suction. Johnny closed his eyes, not really feeling his body at the time. It was like he was just floating on the roof, watching the action play out. 

After soft growls and a few broken moans Johnny felt teeth sink into his neck. It wasn’t deep enough to draw blood but Johnny’s body sagged almost immediately, limbs feeling liquid and heavy. He could barely blink as he looked up at Dutch, confused. He had no idea why he couldn’t move his body or why he wasn’t scared at all by the whole thing. 

“Dutch? What’s happening?” Johnny asked, meeting the other boy’s eyes. 

Dutch bit his lip, maneuvering them until Johnny was curled up in the backseat, head on Dutch’s lap. “Haven’t you taken an omega class yet?” he asked. 

Johnny’s brain was fuzzy as he thought about it. “Not until next semester.” 

Dutch’s hands were in his hair. It felt nice and for some reason Johnny didn’t even feel that twist in his gut he usually got when Dutch touched him. “I bit your mating glands. In Alpha Health they said when we do that to an omega it releases all these endorphins like tryptophan or some shit. I wasn’t listening. And it just kinda makes omegas super docile.” 

“I don’t think I like it,” Johnny slurred, eyes closing. “Feels weird.” 

“I was surprised when you let me,” Dutch said, wiping his spit off Johnny’s neck -- or possibly spreading his scent deeper into the bite. 

“I didn’t know this would happen,” Johnny yawned, giving in and closing his eyes completely. He wondered how Dutch would get him into his house but that was Dutch’s problem now. “Are we good now? Can I join Miyagi-Do without you going apeshit on Daniel?” 

Dutch sighed. “Yeah, we’re good.” That was all Johnny needed to hear as he fell into a strangely deep sleep. He wasn’t sure if the last words he heard were Dutch or his own inner-monologue. “So he’s ‘Daniel’ now?” 

The next day Johnny wears a too loose crop top to school, that falls off the shoulder in a way that makes his neck easily visible to anyone who even glances his way. He couldn’t make it anymore obvious that he’d been bond marked. It wasn’t permanent but for any teen it was pretty serious. 

Serious enough that most alphas ignored him. After a while of being left alone, Johnny wondered why he hadn’t done it earlier. Then he remembered the paralyzing feeling of not being able to control his body and wondered why any omega would ever put themselves through it willingly. 

Daniel even seemed to stay away after he saw the bite, face scrunching up like he’d just smelled something terrible before backing away to his own table. Johnny’s omega quietly whimpered at Daniel being disgusted by their marked scent. On his part, Johnny saw it as a win. If Daniel didn’t give off amazingly musky scents of fall and cinnamon then Johnny wasn’t tempted. 

The Cobras were the only alphas who would get anywhere near him, though. Bobby told him he looked like he’d been chewed on by a dog, Jimmy and Tommy hooting and hollering as they threw a football around. Tommy even seemed a little less like a kicked puppy and had smiled at a pretty beta from junior year. Johnny hoped it was a step in the right direction, and that the younger alpha was getting over him. 

Ali ignored him which was for the best because Johnny suspected that she must have been extra angry when she found out that Johnny would be spending extra time around Daniel. He thought that the best case scenario was to give it a few days. Ali would see his mark, smell how his scent was slowly mixing with Dutch’s. She would watch him and Daniel practicing together without any of their hormones getting in the way. and then maybe they could start being friends again. 

Johnny had always been better at action than talk, anyway. 

He let Dutch made out with him in front of his car after school, giving everyone a long look as they left for the day. Then he pushed the alpha away with a laugh once he saw Daniel. He waved him over under Dutch’s angry glare. 

“Practice?” He growled. 

“You promised,” Johnny said, not needing to say more as Dutch backed down. 

Daniel looked between them warily, Johnny’s nose wrinkling when the overwhelming scents of almond and allspice clashed. It was all too strong and too earthy. “You ready, Johnny?” Daniel asked, eyebrow raised as he hopped into the passenger seat. 

“Ready LaRusso,” Johnny sighed, waiting until Dutch was far enough away from the car that he could speak freely. “Don’t musk up my car, punk.” 

“It’s already musked up,” Daniel said, mouth downturning as he took a long whiff. “This car smells like a locker room.”

Daniel sounded bothered and continued to musk his car but Johnny had already decided in his head to separate the tiny alpha from anything to do with his omega. At that moment his omega seemed too pleased to have Daniel musking his car so he knew he had to put an end to it. Plus, something Dutch had said the other day had been getting to him. Why had Daniel asked him to join Miyagi-Do? Johnny wanted to believe it only had to do with his skill but, what if Dutch was right? 

What if LaRusso was just using him to make a mockery out of Cobra Kai? Show that they couldn’t even keep their own omega. Johnny chewed at the inside of his mouth, deciding to nip it in the bud before it all got out of hand. 

He slowed down at a light and reached over to smack Daniel at the back of the neck so hard it left his hand stinging. 

“What the fuck, man?” Daniel groused, rubbing the spot that turned red and hot. 

“I said stop musking my fucking car.” Johnny said louder and before Daniel could argue he went on. “Also, what’s the deal, man? Why’d you ask me to join Miyagi-Do?” 

“I thought you wanted to do karate again. Compete in the All-Valley.” Daniel said, slowly, like he was speaking to a particularly slow child. 

“Yeah, that’s why I said yes against my better judgement, may I add. But…” Johnny said, turning to look at Daniel, “Why did you ask me? Dutch thinks it’s because you're trying to humiliate Cobra Kai.” 

Daniel looked away for a beat, eyes wandering and skittering around the car like the answer would fall out of the glove compartment. Then, he sighed. “Every Cobra including you… especially you, have spent the last few months making my life a living hell. So I thought it was just karma when you presented as an omega.”

“So you thought you’d show all of us you were the bigger man by asking me to join Miyagi-Do?” Johnny asked, wanting to be pissed but he really couldn’t blame him. He’d been the worst of them and could easily admit that the Cobras wouldn’t have even given him a second glance if he hadn’t egged all of them on. 

“No… maybe,” Daniel started and paused, and Johnny had to wonder if the alphas emotions were just as fuzzy and confusing as his own. Half the time Johnny didn’t know exactly why he did stuff, going off of gut instinct and rationalizing it later. “You just smelled so damn lost and scared. And I remembered feeling the same way before I found Mr. Miyagi.” 

“And you decide to swoop in, save the day? Out of a sense of…. Responsibility? Obligation? Morality?” Johnny listed, in an almost taunting voice, even if he was actually curious. 

“Out of frustration mostly,” Daniel said, shaking his head and staring out the window. “I kinda built this picture in my head of us meeting at the All-Valley and competing against each other in the finals. Then you presented and I thought you gave up.” He shrugged, turning to Johnny. “Made me wonder why I was even competing anymore if I wouldn’t get the chance to beat your ass.” 

“Really?” Johnny asked. If he was honest with himself... he’d admit to imagining the exact same thing. 

“Swear on my mother,” Daniel said, crossing himself at the chest. “No ulterior motives.” 

“Well, hate to break it to you,” Johnny smirked. “But Johnathan Lawrence doesn’t give up and I’m gonna be the one kicking your ass at the final.” 

“You can try, Lawrence,” Daniel said around a big grin. “But I got some moves you ain't ever seen before.” 

“Save it for the dojo, big shot,” Johnny said, rolling his eyes. That set Daniel off on a Billy Joel rant and they spent the rest of the drive to Miyagi-Do flipping channels until they hit Piano Man, Vienna and New York State of Mind. 

“People were staring at us,” Johnny grumped as he stepped out of the car. 

“They were just in awe at my amazing vocals,” Daniel said, taking a key out of his pocket and opening the gate. Johnny was surprised that Mr. Miyagy had given Daniel his own key. Kreese would never. Not to his precious dojo. 

“In awe that the noise coming out of your was coming from a human and not of a dying cat,” Johnny snarked as Daniel swug open the wooden gate. 

Johnny walked in, trying not to drop his jaw in awe. He’d learned about Japanese history in school. He had spent most of the time looking at the pretty pictures and this looked like it had come straight out of his textbook. 

“Didn’t expect all of this in the middle of junkyard?” Daniel asked, smiling and waving his arm around. “It’s like some type of oasis or something.” 

“Is this where Miyagi teaches karate?” Johnny wasn’t sure if he sounded shocked or impressed. “The only time Kreese took us out of the dojo was on scavenges in Wolf Forest.” 

“I teach Daniel in forest. And at beach. And at apartment. Place doesn’t matter. Just place in here matters.” Mr. Miyagi said, tapping at his temple. 

Johnny turned to face him, wondering how the tiny man had been able to sneak up on him. What surprised him more than his super stealth ninja skills was the fact that he was an alpha. Before Johnny presented he hadn’t been able to pick up scent so easily. Now it was clear as day. Mr. Miyagi was an alpha and he still wanted Johnny to practice at his dojo. 

“Of course, Sensei Miyagi.” Johnny said, bowing. The alpha returned his bow, smiling. “I just wanted to thank you for letting me join your dojo.” 

“No need to thank you, Johnny-san. When you do the right thing, world has a way of thanking you later,” Mr. Miyagi said, turning to Daniel. “He much nicer than you describe, Daniel-san.” 

“Hey,” Johnny groused, looking at Daniel. The brunette sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck that probably still hurt from Johnny’s smacking. 

“Let’s not waste daylight talking about the past,” Daniel said, glaring slightly at the smaller alpha. “Shouldn’t you be teaching Johnny his first lesson.” 

The older man smirked, waving for them to come in. He stopped between two long banners with beautiful calligraphy painted vertically in black. “First rule,” he said gesturing to the banner on the right, “Karate is for defence only. And second rule” he continued, gesturing to the one of the left. “First have sound mind.” 

“Hey! I thought you said it meant ‘first learn rule number one’?” Daniel asked, sounding perturbed. 

“And now you know it. So, time to learn rule number two, Daniel-san,” he said, gesturing to a bunch of paint cans gathered near the door. “Show Johnny-san how to paint the fence.” 

Daniel sighed, turning to Johnny. “Are you going to have a problem with this?” 

Johnny looked back and forth between the two alphas, wondering if he missed the joke. “No problem from me, Sensei.” 

Mr. Miyagi nodded. “Better start before we waste anymore light, Daniel-san.” 

“What was that in there?” Daniel asked once they had a can of green paint open, tarps spread out and a layer of paint being applied in up and down motion. 

Johnny creased his brow, sticking out his tongue slightly, trying to copy Daniel’s movements that seemed to come as easily as breathing to the brunette. 

“What are you talking about LaRusso?” Johnny asked. Flick the hand. Long strokes. He stopped every so often to work the crick out of his wrist. 

“‘Yes, Sensei’ this and ‘of course, Sensei’ that and ‘thank you, Sensei’,” Daniel rambled, squatting like his thighs weren’t killing him. “I never took you for a… you know. A brown noser.”

“I was taught to respect my elders,” Johnny said, parroting Daniel’s stance and squatting. He didn’t know how they were going to do this while painting the whole fence. He was starting to wonder if Daniel secretly had thighs of steel. “Plus, what do I care if an old man wants me to paint his fence so long as he’s going to let me compete in All-Valley?” 

“It’s not just about painting…” Daniel started, shaking his head.

“I’m not completely stupid, dipshit.” Johnny interrupted, stretching out his quads. It had been a while since he had properly exercised. “It’s all about muscle memory and shit. I just don’t know how you're not walking around with two splints on your wrists after painting this whole damn fence.” 

“It’s all about the technique,” Daniel said, flicking his wrist up, then down.

“Bet that wrist of yours got tons of practice,” Johnny snarked, winking at the tiny alpha. 

“You’re freaking gross. Anyone ever told you that?” Daniel asked, rolling his eyes. “Try breathing. It’ll help.” 

“I am breathing, Larusso. Or else I’d be dead.” Johnny said, inhaling and exhaling loudly just to show him. 

“No, like this. Let me show you,” Daniel said, sounding frustrated as he threw his paintbrush on the tarp and got closer to Johnny. “Lower your center of balance or you're gonna kill your thighs.” His fingers fitted, shaping around Johnny’s hips as he pushed him lower. 

Johnny almost lost balance before he righted himself, feet taking less of the brunt as he shifted his weight to his hips. Trying to ignore the heat coming off of Daniel at his back. He swallowed hard as Daniel took the hand off his thigh and wrapped it around his wrist. 

“Long stroke up, flick your hand down. Long strong down, flick your hand up. Like you're painting a picture or something. Let your wrist be flexible and your hands take control,” Daniel said, connecting their arms from fingertip to deltoid. “I guess I was just surprised by it all. That you didn’t put up more of a stink about learning defense only karate.” 

“I already know offense. I’m not worried about learning a little defense before the tournament,” Johnny said, mimicking Daniel’s breathing against his back. Inhale on the upstroke, stretch your spine. Exhale on the downstroke, squat at the hips. “The only thing I might raise a stink about is painting this fence puke green.”

Daniel laughed, hot against his ear, and for some reason Johnny was glad that he’d changed shirt after gym. That the plain t-shirt he was wearing now didn’t show off his bonding bite. His omega bristled at the idea of Daniel seeing it. He shook his head, willing those thoughts away as he pushed Daneil off of him. “I think I got it, LaRusso.” 

The alpha laughed as he picked up his own paintbrush, flicking his wrist, and splattering Johnny’s shirt with tints of green. “Hey!” Johnny yelped, jumping away from the worst of it. 

“Guess they ran out of asshole red at the hardware store,” Daniel laughed before pausing, and making a face. “I didn’t mean it like…”

“Are you super familiar with asshole red, LaRusso?” Johnny interrupted, cackling at the disgusted face Daniel made. 

“You’re a sick man, Lawrence,” Daniel said, shaking his head. 

After dropping Daniel off, Johnny only had twenty minutes to get home before it turned dark. So he floored it. He was pocketing his keys and closing the front door before it turned eight but his mother was still there to meet him. 

“Sid fell asleep in his office about two hours ago. Holiday season is always the busiest. I didn’t wake him. Wanted to wait until you got home so I could tell him that you’ve been in your room since six,” his mother rushed out, shushing him. 

“Thanks mom,” He whispered, walking softly. “I know curfew is at six now but…” 

“Were you with Dutch?” His mom asked when he didn’t answer, unsure of what excuse he should use. 

He hadn’t told his mom about joining Miyagi-Do, knowing she wasn’t good at lying to Sid. Didn’t want to put her in that situation either, but he hadn’t fully thought about what excuse could cover all the time he would be spending at Miyagi-Do. 

“Not with Dutch,” he shook his head, thinking fast. And that’s when it came to him. “I joined that omega defense class.”

“That’s great, Johnny! I knew you’d like it,” she said, quietly clapping her hands together like he’d just come home with all As on his report card. “I can’t wait to tell my friend. Her daughter said she loved it.” 

Johnny cursed silently, a half-hazard story spilling out of his mouth before his mom could say anything else. “Actually, the instructor said that I was way too skilled for the beginner classes. So she assigned me to a different one. With an instructor who doesn’t usually take on new students. It’s actually just me and a few other, older, omegas.” 

“Oh,” His mother said, eyes narrowing. Johnny hoped she believed him. “That’s amazing Johnny, but I think Sid will probably want to call and make sure. Especially if you're going to be staying out this late.” 

Johnny nodded his head, wondering how far he could pull this lie if his mom called his bluff. He wasn’t sure if she really believed him but was just willing to play along because she loved him. He bit his lip. “The instructor, Mr. Miyagi, doesn’t speak a lot of English. Usually he just uses a translator so you’ll have to call after four when they get there.” 

“That should be fine. Sid and I don’t have any plans for tomorrow,” she said, smiling and writing down the number as Johnny gave it to her. 

Once he was in his room, Johnny threw himself on the bed, shoving his face into the pillow and wondering how he was going to pull this off. He started thinking he should probably make a list of the lies he told his parents, since they were starting to pile up. 

Thursday came too fast and Johnny decided to wear a collared shirt. He needed Daniel in on his plan and he knew that having Dutch’s bonding mark on display wouldn’t win the alpha over. 

“Buzz off,” Johnny said, shoving his backpack down on the woodshop table where Daniel was sitting. 

“Daniel doesn’t have to move. Go back to your table of betas,” Jack said, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Not Daniel. You,” Johnny said, pointing at the table in the back. “Go there. Now.” Jack looked like he was about to put up a fight but then Daneil gently grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Hey man. Sorry about this but Johnny and I gotta talk about Miyagi-Do stuff,” Daniel said, looking half guilty. 

Jack groaned, rolling his eyes as he got up. “Goddam dumb karate assholes deserve each other,” he mumbled, walking away and to the back table. 

“Is Mr. Brown’s barn on fire, Lassie?” Daniel asked, eyebrows raising as Johnny took the vacant seat. 

“What? Bobby’s dad doesn’t have a barn.” Johnny said distractedly as he pulled out his textbook. 

“No. Lassie. Like the dog?” Daniel rushed to explain, and Johnny shrugged, deciding to play stupid just to frustrate the tiny alpha. “I just mean, where’s the fire dumbass? What’s got you so worked up?”

“Can you smell it on me?” Johnny asked, sniffing his shirt and for the billionth time wishing he could smell his own scent. 

“It’s not like I’m trying. Sour cherries and burnt sugar. Can’t you smell how I’m feeling?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Only when you're angry or about to fight. Which are kinda the same thing,” Johnny said honestly, inhaling slowly, remembering Daniel’s scent against his back from the night before. Happy and calm. How he smelled like that now. “Cinnamon and Nutmeg. Just kinda warm smelling.”

“Then what’s got you so sour smelling?” Daniel asked, pulling out his toolkit. 

“I kinda told my mom that Mr. Miyagi is teaching this omega self-defense class,” Johnny rushed out, getting ready to explain. 

“The one in Ventura? Safe Harbor Defense,” Daniel interrupted.

“You heard of it?” Johnny asked, surprised. 

“Yeah. I passed by it a few times.” Daniel said, looking down at his toolkit. “Why would you tell your mom that Mr. Miyagi teaches there?”

“My mom doesn’t know I’m doing karate again and my step-dad won’t allow it. Some bullshit about omegas not needing karate,” Johnny said, biting back on his anger. “So I had to lie. Told them I joined Safe Harbor. Now Sid wants to call Mr. Miyagi and talk to him about it.”

Daniel bit his lip, eyes growing wider as Johnny told him the extent of his lie. “I’m not sure if Mr. Miyagi will be willing to just go along with this tall tale.”

Johnny shook his head. “Already have that covered. Said that he needed a translator. That’s where you come in.”

“Oh. So I get to be part of this too, Johnny Appleseed?” Daniel asked, smirking slightly. 

Johnny was just relieved that he didn’t seem angry. “Yep, you get to be Calamity Jane.”

“What do I have to do?” Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Pretend to be Mr. Miyagi’s interpreter. We’ll tell Mr. Miyagi my parents want to talk to him. Let my mom and step-dad talk his ear off for a bit. Then I’ll tell Mr. Miyagi I need his help with something. Then you’ll tell my parents that I’m part of an advanced omega self-defense class. That I’ll be training most of the week between four and seven.” Johnny had worked over the plan all morning and figured it was just stupid enough to work. 

Johnny waited, watched as Daniel slowly nodded to himself before he asked. “Have you ever watched Ocean’s Eleven? That old Sinatra heist film?’ 

“I don’t think any teenager outside of Jersey has seen that film, Daniel but can the film recommendation wait until... ” Johnny started.

“I think this plan might almost be as ridiculous as the one they tried to pull off,” Daniel finished. 

“But it worked right?” Johnny asked. “They got the money or painting or whatever and they were all rich. Happy ending?” 

Daniel gave him a long look, like he either wanted to laugh or scream at Johnny. “No, it ended with a funeral and all the money being burned in the casket with one of the crew.” 

“Well, now we know the worst case scenario. Thanks Daniel,” Johnny sighed, hitting his head against the desk. 

The day got better or worse, depending on how Johnny looked at it, when Ali sat next to him in Lit, smelling bright and sweet. Johnny took a chance and looked over at her once the teacher started to talk. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Johnny asked, not sure if he was ready to make amends with his friend. 

“I talked to Daniel yesterday on the phone. He told me how practice went. Said you looked happy. Kinda forgot how you looked when you were happy,” Ali said, playing with her bracelet. Johnny had got that for her when they were both fourteen. It had little charms on it. Hearts and stars and other little things that Johnny had thought would look pretty on her. 

“It’s not my fault that you haven't seen me happy in a while,” Johnny said. 

“Not my fault either,” Ali shot back, looking guilty the moment the word left her mouth. “Then your mom called me an hour after. Asked me if I knew anything about a Mr. Miyagi working at Safe Harbor. I took classes there when I first presented.” 

Johnny felt his gut drop as she spoke, mind working to come up with a lie but when he opened his mouth Ali shot him a look, putting up her hand. 

“Told her that I knew Mr. Miyagi. Knew some people that he taught. She didn’t ask anything else. Just sounded happy that you were taking classes,” Ali said, face unreadable but smell turning sour. Just like Daniel said he smelled. “I don’t like lying for you Johnny but if it means that you can practice karate, that you’ll be happy, then I’ll do it.”

“You won’t tell my parents the truth?” Johnny asked, feeling some of his worries lifting from his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry that Dutch got in trouble. I’m sorry that I made you walk home on Saturday. I’m sorry that you even have to ask if I got your back because I do,” Ali said, turning to look at him. Dark blue eyes meeting light blue eyes. “Now you say it.” 

“I’m sorry.” Johnny said, sighing. Not even sure where to start. “For making you lie. For ruining your date. For being a mess for most of our relationship…” 

“You still owe me big for that, pal. You’re going to have to be my friend for years before I accept your apology for missing my birthday,” Ali said around a smile before looking back then, smiling turning down at the curve of her mouth. “And Daniel… what you said?” 

“I…” Johnny started, not knowing for sure what to say. How much Ali knew. If she could smell it on him as easily as Daniel could. “I didn’t mean it,” Johnny lied. 

“I think you kinda did,” Ali began, hushing Johnny as he tried to argue. “You’re an omega and Daniel’s an alpha and you both love karate. It’s easy to get those two chemistries mixed up. It’s all physical, thinking with your gut instead of your head. I just need you to promise me that there’s nothing else. That it won’t become anything else. Just karate.” 

“Swear,” Johnny said, crossing himself before he could even notice he was doing it. His mother’s side hadn’t ever been that religious but when Daniel did it -- it felt like it added something more to the promise. Like he was almost making it more with himself than anyone else. “Me and Larusso. It’s just karate. Won’t ever be more.” 

Ali nodded, turning back to listen to the teacher. Johnny didn’t hear a word she said for the rest of the period. Mind turning between the lies he’d told to others and the lies he told to himself. And which ones were easier to keep straight in his head.

He’d have to make a list because they were quickly piling up. 

“I gave my parent’s your number, Sensei,” Johnny started, hearing the phone ringing and walking behind Mr. Miyagi as he went to answer it. “They just want to know that I’m behaving myself and that I’m being a good student.”

“Mr. Miyagi tell them you're my best student,” the older alpha said, a smile playing across his mouth. 

“Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?” Daniel asked, drying off his hands from the car they had been washing. 

“Chopped liver tastes good with onions and doesn’t spill dirty water into flower bush,” Mr. Miyagi said, picking the phone. 

“That was Johnny’s fault. He tripped me,” Daniel said and Johnny quickly hushed him, listening to the conversation. 

“Yes, this Mr. Miyagi,” He started, pausing as the voice on the other end started speaking a mile a minute. Johnny groaned. It had to be Sid. “No, Johnny-san real good student. Doesn’t talk back. Good boy.” There was another long pause but this time Mr. Miyagi started to look concerned. “No, omegas are just as strong as any alpha but Mr. Miyagi only teach Johnny defense.”

Johnny sent a look over to Daniel, knowing that his step-dad went into most conversations looking for a fight. He cleared his throat until he got Mr. Miyagi’s attention. Once the older man looked over at him he started. “Sensei, I need your help with the fence. I think I made a mistake yesterday. I didn’t say anything but I thought you should see.”

Mr. Miyagy turned towards the fence, looking confused. Daniel was right behind him, ready to take the phone. “Can it wait, Johnny-san?” 

“I don’t think so. It’s really important,” Johnny said, his sent shifting and letting all his worry pour out of him at once. Everything he’d built up since the morning. His fear of getting caught, his unease at promising Ali something he wasn’t sure he could keep. It had the effect Johnny was hoping for and Mr. Miyagi nodded. 

“Excuse me for moment,” He said into the phone, handing it over to Daniel as he followed Johnny. 

He turned back, looking at Daniel quickly as he started talking to Sid. “You got this Sinatra?” He whispered, just so Daniel could hear. The alpha quirked an eyebrow, Johnny’s step-dad clearly yelling from the speaker. 

“Yes, Mr. Weinberg. Sorry for the confusion…” was all Johnny could catch as he led Mr. Miyagi to the other side of the yard. 

“It was just over here. I was trying to take a broken nail out of the fence and then it just splintered the wood and then…” Johnny tried, looking between the different planks of the fence, trying to talk long enough for Daniel to end the phone call. 

“Johnny-san there is no nail,” Mr. Miyagi said, raising an eyebrow and looking towards Daniel. Where Johnny had been looking. 

“How did you know?” Johnny asked, wondering if the older alpha could smell when he lied.

“I make Daniel take every nail out of this fence last month,” Mr. Miyagi said, a slight smile on his face. “And Johnny bad at lying. Chews his mouth like he’s not sure what to say next.” 

Johnny sighed, chewing at his lip then stopping. “It’s my parents. They won’t let me do karate. Well, my mom would but my step-dad doesn’t think omegas should.”

“I hear. He’s angry man,” he said, setting his mouth tight. “Angry men make scared children.” 

“Sid didn’t raise me,” Johnny said, shaking his head.

“But he teach you to be wary. Just like Sensei Kreese,” Mr. Miyagi explained. “Not know who to trust so don’t trust anyone.”

“I trust people until they prove me wrong.” Johnny said, thinking about Ali and Dutch. How he carefully built lies to keep them at arm's length because it felt the safest. He thought about Daniel and how he hadn’t proved him wrong… yet. 

“Does Johnny-san trust his mother?” Mt. Miyagi asked.

It was a simple question but Johnny had to work overtime to come up with an answer. He thought about his mom. How he wanted more than anything to tell her the truth but how he didn’t trust her. She loved him but sometimes he worried that she cared more about living the life Sid had given her than she did about him.

“I don’t know.” He said truthfully. 

Mr. Miyagi nodded like he was taking it all in, trying to figure Johnny out one piece of information at a time. “She called me this morning. Said she knew I wasn’t Safe Harbor instructor but asked me to pretend for father. Said he would be mad if he found out I was karate sensei.” 

“She did that? For me?” Johnny asked, something tightening in his gut as he thought about it. How she’d called Ali and then Mr. Miyagi. How she’d worked so hard to make sure his half-cocked lie worked. 

“She loves Johnny-san very much,” he said, gently grabbing him by the shoulder, fingers squeezing at the muscles there. “Maybe Johnny-san will return it. Start trusting mother.” 

Johnny didn’t know what to say, swallowing around the lump that started to form in his throat as Mr. Miyagi led him back into the house. 

“Goodbye, sir. Have a great night,” Daniel rushed out as he hung up the phone and they both walked into the house. “Don’t worry about calling back Mr. Miyagi. Johnny’s dad said he’d be busy for the rest of the night.”

“Jigs up, LaRusso. Miyagi and my mom know,” Johnny said, smiling only a little sadly. 

“Wait? What? What did I miss? Sid didn’t suspect a thing!” Daniel rushed out, pulling at his brown hair. 

“It’s safe. They’re in on it now. No funeral today,” Johnny said, smiling a bit brighter now. 

“Funeral?” Mr. Miyagi asked, looking between the two boys. 

Daniel shook his head, grinning ear to ear. “Long story. Tall tale. Just know that I’m a killer Frank Sanatra and he’s a shitty Johnny Appleseed,” Daniel finished, pointing from himself to Johnny. 

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Come on, Calamity Jane. We still have three cars to wash and a flower bush to clean out.” 

“There’s still one issue we gotta work out.” Daniel said, waxing a big, yellow car in circular motions. Johnny raised an eyebrow, parroting his movement and switching between hands. 

“Hasn’t this been enough excitement for you today?” Johnny asked.

“Trust me, this has been enough to last me until Christmas. If I never have to talk to your dad again it would be too soon,” Daniel grumped, wiping sweat off his forehead. 

“Step-dad,” Johnny corrected, cleaning dust from his eyes with the hem of his shirt. It was a wet disaster at this point, white cotton clinging to him like a second skin. His undershirt wasn’t in any better condition, sticking to his chest after Daniel had thrown a soaked sponge at him. “What’s the issue, LaRusso? Ali said the two of you were on good terms. Is Dutch giving you problems?” 

Daniel looked up from the yellow Ford, eyes lingering just below Johnny’s neck before meeting his eyes. Johnny looked down, wondering what caught his attention, when he noticed his nipples were more than visible and perky under the two layers of shirts. “Jesus fuck,” Johnny cursed, yanking at the fabric until he could feel cool air hitting his chest. Not that it did much good.

“It’s not Ali or Dutch. It’s the All-Valley Tournament Rulebook or one specific rule, to be more accurate.” Daniel said, looking anywhere but at Johnny.

“They’re just nipples Laursso. We’ve showered together before, or did you forget?” Johnny said, trying and failing not to blush. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that it wasn’t the same. He hadn’t presented yet and for the thousandth time he thought ‘it's different now that I’m an omega.’ 

“Shit, sorry,” Daniel said, sounding frustrated as he looked up at Johnny again. “I’m not trying to be an asshole here. It’s just that some rules are hard to get over. Like how to treat omegas and not staring at them even when they're doing a whole wet t-shirt contest in front of you.”

“If you think this is a wet t-shirt contest then you’re going to be freaking shocked when summer in California rolls around,” Johnny laughed, throwing the sponge back at Daniel. “So what’s this rule that got you all worked up, Lassie?” 

Daniel rolled his eyes before his face set into something more serious. “Do you know what suppressants are?” he asked. 

Johnny shrugged, not wanting to let on that he knew less than most omegas. He hadn’t taken an omega health class yet but knew the bare bones of it from dating Ali. “Yeah. They’re like birth control. They suppress omega scent and cycle for short periods of time.” 

“The rulebook said that omegas need to be on it when they are competing so they don’t have an unfair advantage with their scent,” Daniel explained.

“I know.,” Johnny said, as had been trying to avoid thinking about it since actually competing became a reality for him again. “It’s bullshit, though.” 

“I know,” Daniel shook his head. “Believe me, I had to read it. Omegas gain an unfair advantage when alphas can be persuaded by their scent of distress or fear. It’s freaking medieval but you’re still going to have to take them to compete.” 

“That’s not the issue, Larusso,” Johnny said, pressing his knuckles into the sockets of his eyes as a headache started to form. “I’m still a minor until I’m twenty-one. So a parent will have to take me.” 

“Crap.” Daniel said, looking over at Johnny worriedly. “Will your mom…” 

“I don’t know. I can ask but…” Johnny knew if he wanted to ask his mom he’d have to trust her. Tell her everything. He felt a glimmer of hope after what Mr. Miyagi said, knowing that his mom was willing to have his back. He just wasn’t sure how far that went. “I’ll try.” 

When he got home that night his mom was in the kitchen making some tea. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smelled warm and familiar like laundry laid out on his bed. “Camomile?” He asked. 

“Just to help me sleep. How was Safe Harbor?” His mom asked, smiling but it never quite reached her eyes. 

“It was fine. Mr. Miyagi told me you and Sid called,” Johnny hedged, wondering how much truth they could share between them. “That he had a good talk with you.” 

“He seems like a nice man,” his mom said, pouring the boiling water into two cups, teabags getting soaked. “Much better than that Mr. Kreese. I never liked him very much.” 

“Ali told me you called her too,” Johnny pushed forward, not wanting to talk about Kreese if he didn’t have to. He started to pour sugar in his cup, giving his mom a little less. Exactly how she liked it. 

“I knew she took those classes before. Wanted to know what she thought of your instructor,” his mother said, pouring some milk on her own. 

“It’s just…” Johnny started, trying to find the right words but getting frustrated when none came. He sighed, taking a sip of the scolding tea, letting it burn his tongue before deciding to just be truthful. “You know that Mr. Miyagi teaches karate.”

His mom nodded, smiling as she sipped her own tea. “You were always bad at lying to me but I’m just happy that you found a dojo that would accept you.” 

He nodded, gut twisting at all the times in the recent past that he had let a lie slip through his tongue. Wondered how his mom could just accept it without pushing him further. Letting him have his secrets. “He’s going to let me compete in the All-Valley.” Johnny said, not wanting his tongue to burn with those lies anymore. 

His mother stared at her tea, slowly swirling a spoon in the light liquid until the vapor fogged her nail. “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to make it this year. Your dad...” 

“Step-dad” Johnny corrected, shaking his head. “I know. I’ve been walking around on eggshells so I don’t piss him off. You can’t come or he might find out.” 

“I think after the All-Valley he might come around. All he wants is what’s best for you. He just thought that karate would make you act out more now that you’re an omega. Once he sees how good you’ve been acting; dating Dutch, not getting into so many fights, not coming home late or drunk, all while still doing karate. ” His mom tried to explain and Johnny wanted to believe her. Wanted to think that Sid had his best interest at heart but he couldn’t. 

_ Angry men make scared children. _

“Mom, it’s just… I can’t compete in All-Valley unless I’m on suppressants,” Johnny could hear himself pleading, met his mother’s eyes and hoped she could see how much this meant to him. 

“Oh no. That’s terrible. I’m so sorry honey. I knew how much it meant to you to be able to compete again,” his mom said, taking his larger hand into her own, still managing to fold his fingers into her own even though he was twice her size. “At least you still get to practice with Mr. Miyagi.”

Johnny bit the inside of his mouth, thinking about how he could ask. What words would be enough to get her mother to agree to take him to get suppressants. But it was the twist in his gut and the burn on his tongue that stopped him. He was scared more than anything. 

Scared that his mom would say no. He’d rather live not knowing, thinking that she might have said yes if he’d just been brave enough to ask. Rather than knowing the alternative, that she cared more about living the life Sid had given her than she cared about him. 

So he nodded. “Yeah, it’s still a lot of fun anway.” And drank his tea quietly next to his mom. 

Later the next day Johnny stopped Freddy as he was getting dressed in the locker room. The other omega looked at him questioningly as he asked him to take a seat on the bench. 

“I just got something to ask you but I need to make sure it won’t go any further than this locker room. No gossiping with Barb or Suzie or any of that shit.” Johnny said, thinking about what Mr. Miyagi said. How trusting people didn’t come easy for him but he looked at Freddy, a mix between openness and hostility. Almost threatening him to prove him wrong in trusting him. 

Freddy rolled his eyes. “Is it that serious?” 

“As serious as it gets. For me at least. And I swear to God, if you tell anyone…” Johnny started. 

“I’m dating another omega. From East Valley High. She’s a cheerleader and she let me kiss her yesterday.” Freddy interrupted, leaving Johnny speechless. “One secret for another, man. Now spill.” 

“I need to know where to get suppressants without my parents finding out,” Johnny blurted out, half because he was still shocked at what Freddy admitted and half because he didn’t want to wuss out. “And way to go with that omega. A cheerleader? Sounds hot.” 

“You’re gross,” Freddy sighed before setting his mouth into a thin line. “Suppressants? Do you know what that shit does to you? If you want birth control I can get you that easily.” 

“I’m not planning on taking them long term. I just need them for the All-Valley Tournament. All omegas who compete have to be on them during the competition,” Johnny explained. 

Freddy cringed a moment later, whistling to himself. “That sucks dude. Aren’t there any other options?” 

“No, and my parents won’t take me. Do you have any connections or know anyone? I only need to take them for the week of the tournament,” Johnny said, hoping that Freddy could help.

The other omega shook his head and Johnny cursed softly to himself, his options running thin. “You know? You don’t need a parent if you’re over the age of seventeen in California,” Freddy continued. “But you do need an alpha.”

“What? How?” Johnny asked, thinking that that omega health class would have really come in hand right about now. 

“Only if you're bonded. Even if it's temporarily.” Freddy said, tapping on Johnny’s neck where Dutch’s bonding mark was. “You can get emergency suppressants from Planned Parenthood to prevent pregnancy until you start taking birth control. You just gotta prove you are bond marked to an alpha who is sixteen or older. Then you won’t need your parents.” 

“So Dutch?” Johnny asked, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“He is your alpha, right?” Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Johnny nodded. “He bond marked me and everything,” he said, thinking back to just a few days ago in Dutch’s car. His gut tightened remembering how helpless he felt being bond marked, having Dutch bite his mating glands and giving up full control. 

How he’d avoided being alone with Dutch ever since. 

“Bet he’ll be pretty happy about it,” Freddy said, getting up to put on his shirt. “What alpha wouldn’t want to take their omega to get emergency birth control?”

“Couldn’t name one.” Johnny said, pulling on his pants and wondering if he should have worn anything more revealing besides a gray sweatshirt that stopped right below his waist and some loose fitting jeans. 

He’d have to be extra sweet to Dutch after school if he wanted the alpha to take him to Planned Parenthood. Johnny was worried what extra sweet would mean given their last encounter in the back of Dutch’s car.

“You still smell like him,” Dutch growled, yanking his sweatshirt over his head. 

“I showered like three times since practice yesterday,” Johnny said, half annoyed but trying to keep the edge out of his voice. 

“Then it’s this damn car,” Dutch groused, taking a long sniff of the air. “He musked all over the place.” 

“Do you want to hump the car or me?” Johnny asked, pulling Dutch down by the neck until their mouths were locked together, tongues slipping between lips, tasting each other. Hot chocolate and warm almonds invading Johnny’s senses. 

They were in the same abandoned parking lot by the theatre. Johnny had begged off practice at Mr. Miyagi’s, telling Daniel that he had a date to keep with Dutch. The tiny alpha looked perturbed, asking him how serious he even took karate. 

Johnny had snapped, letting Daniel know that he had no idea how serious he was taking it. The wounded look he gave him in return was almost enough to get Johnny to spill but he steeled himself, knowing that if this all worked out that Daniel would never have to know. 

“Can I take off your undershirt?” Dutch asked, mouth wandering until his tongue and teeth were wetting the soft fabric of his thin shirt. His nipple hardened at all the attention. Johnny moaned, feeling himself slick at the stimulation. 

“Go ahead,” Johnny said, helping the alpha take off his undershirt. Dutch stared at his chest for a beat, musking the car with his arousal. Johnny resisted rolling his eyes, wondering for the umpteenth time what alphas saw in him now that they hadn’t before.

But he already knew the answer. 

“You smell amazing,” Dutch said, almost hypnotized as he bent down to lick and bite at Johnny’s nipples. The wet heat against his naked flesh was a new experience. Ali had kissed his naked chest before but Dutch’s bristly chin and rough hands made it completely different. 

Johnny thrust up, his clothes crotch giving Dutch the friction he needed to rub up against. His cock hardening in his pants. Johnny reached a hand down, unbuttoning and unzipping Dutch’s pants. His hand cupped the clothed flesh underneath, stroking Dutch slowly.

The alpha let out a broken moan, hips twitching to meet Johnny’s hand. His mouth kissed back up until he was licking the bond mark he made days earlier. Johnny chewed his lips, trying not to let his fear consume him and leak out into his scent at the thought of being bit again. 

Then Johnny felt teeth against the scabbing skin at his neck and mewled softly, pushing Dutch away before he could bite deeper. "Stop." He said quietly, trying not to sound off putting. 

Dutch looked at him, blue eyes dazed. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Johnny said, stroking him harder. Feeling the alpha harden in his hand. "Just thinking we need some protection before we go any farther." 

“I got condoms,” Dutch said, quickly digging through his pants until he pulled out his wallet. 

Johnny laughed, yanking the wallet out of Dutch’s hand and feeling that strange fondness he usually felt for Dutch. At least before he marked him. “This condom has been in your wallet since you were fifteen. It’s probably gathered more dust on it than the bottom of your bed. Seen as much action, too?” 

“Shut it, Lawrence. I’ll show you action.” He said, wrapping his large hands around the top of Johnny’s thighs and yanking at them until they were wrapped around Dutch’s waist. 

“Hey, stop thinking with your knot, idiot,” Johnny said, smacking Dutch at the back of the neck. “Concentrate. We need real birth control like from Planned Parenthood.” 

“How do we get that?” Dutch asked, eyes clearing a but after the hard slap. He ran a hand through his bleached hair in frustration. “Isn’t the closest Planned Parenthood in Santa Monica?" 

"It's less than a thirty minute drive and they give out emergency suppressant prescriptions the same day,” Johnny said, repeating what Freddy had told him. 

“Suppressants?” Dutch asked, still slowly thrusting his hips into Johnny’s hand. 

“Yeah, it works quicker than birth control and we can get it faster. We just need to prove to them that we’re bonded then they’ll give it to us.” Johnny hedged, kissing along Dutch’s chin. 

Something in Dutch’s face changed, turning from dazed pleasure to anger in a beat. He rolled off of him, scooting to the door. "Cut the shit, Johnny." 

Johnny sniffed the air, staring at the roof of his car as Dutch’s scent changed from warm to bitter really fast. He didn’t let up though, knowing how his smell had affected Dutch in the past. He licked at his fingers, letting his hand travel down his chest and into his pants.

He tried not to grimace as he let his fingers dip deeper, push into his slick hole. Johnny hadn’t touched himself there ever unless he was cleaning himself. Not even when his mucus plug popped. Didn’t want to explore the new part of his body that was so foreign to him. He thrust his finger deeper, getting it wet with his slick before taking it out. 

“I just want you, Dutch. Can’t you smell it?” Johnny asked, trying to pull Dutch back with his slick hand, knowing that his sweet stink was filling the air. Dutch’s eyes dilated for a moment and he started crawling on top of Johnny again before he shook his head, grabbing Johnny’s wrist and pinning it near his head.

“All you want is karate, so stop treating me like a knothead!” Dutch hissed out, tightening his hand around Johnny’s wrist. “You need suppressants to compete at the All-Valley Tournament. And you need me to get you those suppressants.”

Dutch growled, and Johnny snarled back, pushing the alpha off of him. Shoving at him until he had him pinned against the car door. 

Johnny was tired of playing sweet.

“So what? You already knew I was going to compete. You promised not to stand in my way if I let you mark me. Now I’m promising you that I’ll let you go all the way if you take me to get suppressants,” Johnny said, shoving a knee between Dutch’s open legs and rubbing his thigh along the hard ridge of his cock. “What’s the big deal, man?” 

Dutch pushed him back until Johnny’s butt hit the seat. “The big deal is that Kreese will have my balls if he found out that I was the one who got them for you. Don’t you think I’m already getting enough shit from Sensei because of the whole black eye? What do you think he’s going to do to me once he finds out you can compete because you're on suppressants? He’s going to kick me out. I’m already on his shit list.” 

“If he’s being such an asshole why don’t you just quit. Come join Miyagi-Do when me and Daniel,” Johnny asked, hating how much power Kreese still had over him. Over all his friends. 

“Oh, join you and Danielle? Sure. So I can watch him eye you up all practice long... but maybe you like that.” Dutch said, zipping up his pants and bending down to look for his shirt. “Hey, maybe you should ask Danielle to take you to Planned Parenthood. Bet he’d drool at the chance.” 

Johnny threw Dutch his shirt, shoving past him until he could get to the door handle before pushing him out. “Maybe I will!” Johnny snapped, slamming the door shut behind him. He quickly crawled to the front, turning on the engine and locking the doors. 

Dutch banged on the glass from the outside. “What the hell, Johnny? Let me in. Are you fucking crazy?” Johnny turned on the radio, a Billy Joel song filling the car and obscuring the yelling from the outside. 

**_I don't care what you say anymore this is my life_ **

**_Go ahead with your own life leave me alone_ **

Johnny dug through the back seat, finding his pants and shirt, pulling them on as Dutch yelled at him from the outside. He decided to forgo his undershirt since he couldn’t find it, drying his wet chest and slick finger on his old Cobra Kai gi. 

**_I never said you had to offer me a second chance_ **

**_(I never said you had to)_ **

He found Dutch’s wallet, glaring at the alpha as he rolled down the window just enough to throw it out at him. “Are you really going to leave me out here?” Dutch asked, kicking at his tires but avoiding the paint job, knowing Johnny would be more than willing to run him over if he ruined the paint. 

**_I never said I was a victim of circumstance_ **

**_(I never said)_ **

Johnny hopped in the passenger seat, not sure where he was going but knowing he had to get away from there. The stench of Dutch’s musk and his own sickly, sweet slick. He thought about what Dutch had said, what he had sneered in anger. About Daniel taking him. His gut clenched, thinking about the tiny alpha. How he’d been one of the only people not to prove Johnny wrong so far. That he could trust him with his secrets so readily in such a short period of time. 

**_I still belong (still belong)_ **

**_Don't get me wrong (don't get me wrong)_ **

He rolled down the window, letting fresh air seep into the car. Dutch stared at him, breathing deep and looking feral. Johnny’s omega snarled and Johnny didn’t hide it. The anger that had been building up since Dutch had marked him, made him helpless and scared. “Fuck you, Chad. You’re a shitty alpha.” 

**_You can speak your mind but not on my time_ **

Then Johnny hit the gas, turning the car in the parking lot and leaving tire burns as he made a left at the exit. Leaving Dutch to walk the three miles home. 

He knew where he was going, Miyagi-Do.He wanted Daniel to prove him wrong. Or right. 


End file.
